


Double Trouble: Grandparents

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Family Drama, Multi, Real Life Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: This is the final story in the Double Trouble Trilogy.  It picks up about 6 years after 'Graduation' ends.  JR is happily married to husband Noah and pregnant with her first child... the first Grandchild for Brian and Justin.  Gus is also happily married to husband Jason.  This couple wants nothing more than to also make Brian and Justin Grandparents, but it has not been as easy for them.  Then, out of nowhere, someone from Gus and JR's Canadian past comes back into their lives and may be the solution that Gus and Jason have been praying for.I wish to thank once again my dear friend, Judy, for her terrific beta skills.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Other Relationships
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Something To Look Forward To

**Author's Note:**

> Brian and Justin are enjoying a well-deserved vacation on Ibiza, knowing that they will coming home to big changes in the family dynamics in a matter of weeks.

The tall, lanky man with the youthful face, despite the slight greying at his temples, handed over a number of Euros to the smooth, dark-skinned young waiter and accepted the two drinks he was carrying on his tray. As the middle-aged man walked away, the waiter couldn't help thinking that this man must have been quite a catch in his day. It had something to do with the way he carried himself as he walked. He was obviously a man who knew he was attractive and wasn't afraid to show it to the world. As he watched, he noticed that the man stopped next to a large towel that held a pale-skinned man with sun-kissed blond hair. The blond reached up and took the drinks from the older man, who then settled down next to the blond. It didn't take a genius to see that there was something between the two men. Even from yards away, the waiter could see the look that passed from one man to the other. The quick kiss they exchanged full on the lips sealed the deal. The waiter shrugged. It looked like that was one rich tourist he wouldn't be able to add to his trophy case. 

Justin began sipping his fruity cocktail, and grinned wickedly at his husband. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Brian asked. By now he knew every nuance of Justin's face. Something had amused Justin.

"You have quite an admirer there, Stud," Justin laughed.

"What...what are you talking about? What admirer?"

Justin pointed to the waiter, who was already hurrying back to the cabana bar for his next delivery. Maybe he'd have better luck with the next guy. Heaven knew there were enough unattached males looking for companionship here on the beaches of Ibiza at this time of year. One could tell that he knew he had what it took to attract his fair share of them. 

Brian watched the retreating back of the well-toned waiter. Damn, he thought to himself, there was a time that his gaydar would have been sending out flares long before the waiter had reached him to let him know that the guy was interested in him. However, he had given up paying attention to those signals a long time ago. Was it nearly thirty years ago? Brian grinned back at Justin and lay out on the blanket, letting the sun warm his still well-muscled chest and stomach. He looked up at the sky through his dark sunglasses and let the memories wash over him.

Nearly half his life ago, he had stumbled on to the magic formula for the most fulfilling life a gay man could have. He sometimes wondered if he would even be alive today if not for that one fateful night...the night he saw a blue-eyed pale-blond glimpse of heaven across the road, standing under a light that seemed to form a halo effect over the young man's head. The entire image was attractive enough but that wasn't what captured Brian's imagination. No, it was those eyes. They seemed to speak to him, drawing him in like a bee to an open flower. In that instant he knew he had to taste this lad. 

Brian had strode over to the blond with total confidence that he could have anyone he wanted anytime he chose, and he wasn't wrong with Justin. That night he was in total control. So when did he lose control? When did Justin become the air he breathed, the sun that warmed him, the blanket that covered him at night and kept him safe from bad dreams? When did Justin become his reason for being his best as a human being and not just a success in society's eyes? And when did Justin turn him from a lone wolf on the prowl to a family man who would give his life for his kids? Brian couldn't pinpoint the exact day it all happened...he only knew that he was eternally grateful that it had. 

Brian flipped over onto his stomach and took a sip of his drink. He rested on his elbows and looked over at his beloved husband. Justin had settled back onto the huge towel and seemed to be napping. Brian set his drink back into the sand and hovered over Justin. He kissed Justin very softly on the lips. They were as full and delicious as the first day Brian had taken possession of them. Justin was obviously awake as the corners of his mouth slowly lifted into a contented smile. Brian's heart did that now-familiar flip/flop it always did when he saw that smile. He suspected he'd get the same sensation forty years from now when he was nearly a hundred years old. Time would never diminish the effect Justin had on him.

"I love you, Justin Taylor/Kinney," Brian whispered into that adored face.

Opening his eyes, Justin whispered back, "I love you too, Brian Kinney/Taylor."

Brian lay back down with his head touching Justin's and their hands entwined between them. They continued to soak up the Mediterranean sun. They were on a well-deserved vacation that they knew they needed before going back home to all the chaos and excitement that was waiting for them there. It was also their last time to get away as parents. Soon after they got back home, they would be something totally new to both of them...they would be Grandparents!

*************************************************************************

JR let a deep sigh escape as she finally managed to get all her bulk settled more comfortably into the easy chair. She just had to be patient, something that could hardly be called her forte'. She was a girl who liked getting things done asap, but this time events were completely out of her control. Mother Nature was in charge this time around and she would simply have to suck it up. It wasn't fair, she decided. Why do women have to carry all the physical burdens of building their family while the men reap all the rewards? 

Okay, it was true that Noah had suffered a bit too, but that was mostly because of her short temper. JR couldn't help laughing when she thought of what her poor husband had gone through ever since the baby news had hit them. JR, who was usually a very bubbly young lady with a great sense of humor, had found her hormones sending her emotions all over the place. The first few months hadn't been too bad. She had avoided morning sickness, and that was a blessing to be treasured, especially while on the job. The second trimester had been fairly calm too, outside of a few weird cravings such as the night she sent Noah out to get some fudge-ripple ice cream and sardines. Why the two items tasted so good in the same mouthful, she'd never know. She wouldn't have been caught dead eating them like that at any other time in her life.

Now here she was in the third trimester with only a few weeks left and her hormones had been playing nasty tricks on her for the last couple of months. She couldn't seem to help herself when even the smallest thing that her poor husband did would irritate her. She certainly didn't enjoy feeling like a beached whale every time she went for her daily walk around the neighborhood. She also missed her work. Her boss, Governor Annabel Grayson, had insisted she take the last couple of months off to 'enjoy' the end of her first pregnancy. JR suspected it was more the way she snapped at everyone in the office and the sudden crying jags over the simplest things that prompted the Governor's suggestion. The fact was that being Anne's number one assistant was a very demanding job and the travel alone was wearing JR down so she accepted the recommendation and took an early leave. 

JR was happy when she heard the front door opening. She knew that Noah was home and it still gave her heart a thrill to know that she would be able to stare into those smoky-grey eyes of his again. Noah, despite the fact that she had been treating him rather shabbily lately, was still all smiles as he walked into the living room of their tidy little house. As far as he was concerned, JR could do no wrong...well, not too much so. He had to admit that he would be relieved when the baby arrived. He would be happy to get his sweet-tempered wife back. Of course he knew she would be exhausted once the baby made its appearance. He was now, after all, a licensed professional counselor who had talked with a few harried new mothers since taking up his position at the University.

Noah moved up behind JR's chair and wrapped his arms around her chest. She winced a little from the pressure. She rather liked the fullness of her breasts now that she was pregnant, but the closer she got to her due date, the more sensitive they had become. Poor Noah had to be a lot more careful on those rare occasions that she felt 'in the mood' lately. He had a feeling that would continue on even after the birth as long as she chose to breast-feed their little one. It was too bad he had no one in the family to discuss these changes in his wife with. He was still estranged from both his parents and his only sister-in-law lived too far away. 

At seventy-seven, his wife's Grandmother Deb would have made a great choice to go to, but she had gone on another of her now-famous cruises with a few of her friends from the retirement community she had joined a year or two after her seventieth birthday. JR's biological Dad, Michael had protested loudly that he didn't want his Mom to move out but she had finally convinced him that she was lonely for folks who were closer to her own age. She had been devastated by the loss of her brother, Vic and then her husband, Carl. She really had no one around to chat about the old days with anymore. Since moving into 'The Golden Years' retirement complex, she had felt born again. This was no fuddy-duddy nursing home. The residents here lived a very active lifestyle which included several long cruises at a huge discount every year. They expected her back in another week, just in time for the birth of her first great-grandchild. 

JR gently moved Noah's hands down, away from her breasts so that they rested on the top of her burgeoning belly. He nuzzled her hair and the back of her neck. He breathed deeply of her familiar freshly-shampooed scent. She had given up using perfumes while pregnant since even her favorite ones seemed to bother her now. As far as Noah was concerned, she didn't need them. She always smelled good to him. He let out a deep sigh.

"Hard day at the office?" JR asked, with just a hint of envy.

"Hmmm, hmmm. Sometimes I can't help wondering if we were as messed up as students as some of these young people are."

"Trust me, darling, we were. Some things never change. Being forced from the comfort of your childhood, with parents to protect you, into the harsh realities of being an adult can be very traumatic. And it only gets worse when you have all the stresses of academic life added to everything else." She patted his hand as it rested on her stomach. "I have no doubt that those kids feel lucky to have a Counselor like you to go to with their troubles."

Noah was about to answer when he felt the baby kick suddenly. 

"Whoa! Did you feel that? Looks like Junior is practicing his kickball today. He just may turn out to be a real athlete."

JR laughed. "First of all, my dear hubby, I feel every kick. Trust me on that. Secondly, who says that our little athlete will be a he?"

"He...she...whatever. Doesn't matter to me, not as long as the baby is healthy and comes out looking like Mom."

"Or Dad," JR added. "Or how about a combination of both?"

Noah sighed again, a sound of total contentment. He kissed JR softly on the cheek and moved over to the couch. He loved these quiet moments when he could sit with his beautiful wife and unwind from his busy day. He loved his job, but sometimes his heart would break over the stories that he heard from the folks who visited his office on campus. He just wished that everyone could be as lucky in their lives as he had been while attending the same college he now worked at. It was there that he had found his destiny and he would be forever grateful. He had lost part of his family back then when his parents had disowned him, but he had gained so much more with his new family. He still had his brothers and their mates and children, and he had his wife's wonderful family. They knew the true meaning of family and he was as happy as he could be to be a part of them. Thinking about them brought Gus and Jason to mind. A small frown creased his forehead. JR noticed it right away.

"What is it, Noah?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about your brother and Jason. I know how much they love you...us, but I can't help feeling bad for them when I think about our joy and what we have to look forward to. I hate to think of them being hurt by all this."

JR frowned slightly too, but only for a moment.

"I feel bad for them too, Sweetheart, but I know that neither of them would want what happened to them to spoil our own happiness. I know that they are happy for us and wish only the best for our baby. After all, we both know that they are going to be the best uncles in the world. Our baby will be spoiled so rotten, it will be pathetic." 

As she said those words, she knew them to be true. She also knew that there would be some angst for her brother and his husband, Jason to endure. If only all their hard work had paid off. If only....but then her baby kicked again, as if in protest over all these sad thoughts. JR tapped her tummy softly and looked up at Noah. How lucky they were...how blessed! They had each other and now they had a part of their love about to show himself or herself in just a few weeks. Yes indeed, life was good.

To be continued............................


	2. Looking Back on the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of the upcoming births of JR and Gidge's new babies have brought back memories for Gus of the joys and sorrows that he and his husband, Jason lived through not long before.

Gus heard the keys in the lock and hastily clicked off the realty site he had been exploring for the last half hour. It wasn't that he wanted to hide anything from Jason, but the last time they had talked about looking for a house to buy it had been less than well received by his husband. He understood where Jason was coming from, but it didn't stop him from dreaming. After all, they didn't really need the excuse of building their family to invest in their own home. It may be true that they had been quite happy in this same apartment ever since college days and it was true that a house had only come up when they started talking about expanding their family, but it wasn't the only reason Gus wanted to consider home ownership. Yes, it was the main reason, but not the only one. It just seemed a practical idea in today's economy.

By the time that Gus heard Jason's footsteps, he had already hurriedly opened up another page on the next chapter of his new book. When Jason came up behind him and offered Gus the usual kiss for the top of his head, he saw that his spouse was hard at work on his new novel. Gus swirled around in his wheeled chair and pulled Jason onto his lap. Gus reached for Jason's face and pulled him down so that they were nose to nose. A second later, Gus was firmly planted mouth-to-mouth with the man he loved more than life. He had been in love with Jason for almost a dozen years now and, despite a few bumps in the road, he couldn't imagine life without him. He was actually very content with a life of just the two of them, except he knew they had so much love to share, and children could enrich it even more. 

Jason hadn't given any argument once the idea was first broached by Gus a couple of years earlier. They had been lying in bed after a particularly hot evening of passionate lovemaking. They were celebrating the success of Gus' second novel, a gay love story called 'In the Shadows of Stonewall'. Sales had been brisk, and the publishers were already asking for a third book. Gus was making enough money from the sale of his first novel, and now his second one, for them to have a healthy amount in their savings account and start thinking about Jason opening up his own Architectural Design firm. Then out of the blue, Gus asked Jason how he would feel about adding a child to the mix. It took several heartbeats before Jason responded, making Gus afraid that the idea wasn't going to be well received. Then suddenly, Jason smothered Gus in kisses.

"I thought you'd never ask," Jason declared. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately, ever since Gidge told me she was expecting her own baby. She's my little sister and she's already ahead of me in the family department."

"Whoa! Hold on a minute. I know how competitive you can be, but don't you think having a kid just because your little sister is could be considered a rather poor reason for doing it?"

Jason rustled Gus' hair. "No, silly! For heaven's sake, Gee, you know me better than that. I'm telling you that I figure if my baby sister is old enough and mature enough to become a parent, I figure that two mature, intelligent, and well-organized men like us can handle it too. I've loved it just being the two of us, but we'll be thirty in a few short years and I think it is time we settled down and became an old married couple with kids like our dads are."

That had been the beginning of their journey. But now it was two long years later and the road had led to plenty of laughs, a little joy, and more than their fair share of tears. Now the couple were exhausted by it all and both seemed reticent to face anymore of the tears. Somehow, without knowing exactly when, they had slipped from eager anticipation to resigned acceptance after nothing seemed to go right for them. Lately, the only time children were mentioned was as uncles or future uncles to Gidge's baby boy and expected second child, and JR's rapidly approaching newborn. When Gus showed signs of wanting to talk about the subject again lately, Jason usually found an excuse to change the subject. It was clear, he wasn't ready.

Gus pulled away from his kiss and watched as Jason lifted himself off his lap and took a seat on the second chair used at their double-length computer table. It had been set up as a mutual office space where each had their own space with an array of cubby-holes built into the wall for them to keep supplies and notes. They liked browsing the internet side-by-side, often checking out completely different sites. The couple were as close as two men could ever be, but they also celebrated their differences as much as their similarities. They even looked very different. Gus was still the same tall, lanky brown-haired lad he had been since high school. He had a runner's build and had managed to keep in shape all these years. Jason was quite a bit shorter with a stocky wrestler's build. Even though he had given up the sport ages ago, he had retained his muscular frame with no trouble at all and had not an ounce of fat on him. His dark looks still made Gus' heart skip a beat. 

"How were things at the office, Jase?" choosing to drop all thoughts of babies from his mind for the moment.

"Not bad, Gee, but I'll be a lot happier when they finish the renovations. I'm glad I talked to your Dad before we got started with this whole thing. You know, that man is a fount of good advice when it comes to starting your own company. I can see why he did so well with his advertising firm. He has a real smart head on his shoulders."

"Just like his son," Gus laughed. 

"Modest, much?" Jason laughed back, slapping Gus on the thigh.

"Honesty is a virtue, or so they say."

The couple continued to banter back and forth in the same easy way they had been enjoying for more than a decade. Gus continued to work on the new chapter of his book, once a comfortable silence fell between them, while Jason went online to check out some more supplies he would need for the new company he and his partner, Tom Ulrey, were starting up. Strangely enough, Tom had become one of their best friends, once it was made clear that the man no longer had any designs on Jason. He now had a special someone of his own and the four of them often spent a lot of time together. Marcus, Tom's better half, was the exact opposite of Jason, which made Gus feel even more comfortable. It was obvious that Tom wasn't trying to replace his former feelings for Jason with his new love. 

Jason and Tom had been a huge success as a team at their job with Breyer Architectural Designs, and they were grateful for the experiences they had there. All of the work they did taught them a great deal about the business. The company's clients often asked for them by name and many referrals came in based on their work. But their dream had long been to form a company of their own. They often talked about it over dinners or drinks; always making sure that Gus was included in their discussions. Now they also sought the support of Marcus ever since he had moved in with Tom a year ago. 

Marcus was more into the liberal arts, having formed his own dance troupe with his boyfriend, Wayne, right out of college. When Wayne's deeply religious Southern family had come for a surprise visit on his twenty-fifth birthday, they not only discovered that their son was gay but that he had a black lover. Even though it was well into the third decade of the twenty-first century, some people still lived in the dark ages. They had turned around and left their son's apartment without a word. Marcus had known that Wayne was a sensitive soul, but he had not realized how deeply hurt the young man had been by his family's rejection. Marcus had been certain that he would come out of his depression with a little time. A week later he found out how wrong he was. He came home from a shopping trip to the grocer’s to find his lover unconscious in their bed. A call to 911 had proved futile. By the time they reached the hospital, Wayne had slipped into a coma and passed away before the dawn broke from the overdose of sleeping pills he had taken. 

It had taken Marcus a long time to trust in love again. After more than a year of mourning, he had awakened one day feeling alive again for the first time in ages. He had always been a rather flamboyant man who never hid his light under a bushel. He suddenly decided that his light had been dimmed long enough. It was fate because it was that next Monday that he met with the architect who was going to design the new dance theatre for his troupe, and others who used the same rehearsal halls. That man was Tom Ulrey, and they connected immediately. Gus and Jason took to the friendly, outgoing Marcus the first night they met him. Now the four men were fast friends.

As Jason clicked onto another site to compare prices for some of the supplies that he and Tom would need for their new office space, he felt a sudden rumbling in his tummy. He was so excited about opening up their 'Creative Visions Architectural Designs' business that he completely forgot about dinner. He let out a sigh and clicked off his computer, making sure to bookmark where he had last been. He looked over at Gus and saw that his mate was thoroughly absorbed in the page in front of him. Jason could see that the screen was more than half empty and Gus' fingers were poised over the keyboard but not really clicking on any keys. Even from the side, Jason could tell that Gus was at a standstill. His furrowed brow was always a telltale sign that he was blocked. Jason lightly touched Gus on the shoulder, making him jump back like a man who had been shot through with electricity. 

"Wha...?" Gus looked distressed.

"Are you okay, Gee? You looked like you were in a trance there for a second. Are you finding yourself blocked again?" he asked solicitously.

Gus nodded his head. He didn't want to admit that his mind had wandered back in time again. He wasn't in the mood to 'discuss' what was on his mind with Jason right now. Looking at houses had brought it all up again, but he knew that Jason just wanted to put it all behind them and give up on their dream for a while. He seemed to believe that time would heal all things, and then they could talk about what they would do for the future at a later date. The problem was that Gus had begun to feel differently. It was one of the few things they didn't see eye-to-eye on. Of course, looking back on everything, Gus understood Jason's reluctance to re-visit that dark period in their lives. Yet, Gus knew that ignoring it and being afraid to face it would put up a road block to the future that they might never get around to.

As Gus' mind drifted off again into the memories, he could hear Jason telling him that he was going to run out and pick up some dinner at the market deli a few blocks away. Gus heard Jason tell him to set the table and he'd be right back. Gus nodded and listened as the door closed behind his husband. Gus closed his computer and retreated to the kitchen. The story could wait. He got out a couple of plates, silverware, and glasses from the cabinets. He pulled a couple of cold beers from the fridge and opened up one of them. Gus sat down at the small dinette table they used for casual meals and rested his elbows on its top. As he laid his head in his hands, he let his mind drift back...back...back to a time that changed both of them profoundly. They were no longer the carefree youths who found that everything came to them so easily, such as finding the great love of their life so very young....when most kids their age didn't even know what they were looking for. But Gus knew what he wanted even back then, and so did Jason.

They had always seemed to be in perfect sync with each other. That held true on the subject of expanding their family. Once they both were in agreement that it was time to think of children, they went all out to explore their options. Adoption came up in the beginning, but the truth was that they both loved the idea of maybe having a mini Gee or Jase, although a female version of one or the other was perfectly acceptable to both of them. They even liked the idea of each of them fathering a child. Two seemed to be the perfect number for both sides of their family. It would have been nice if they had a situation similar to Gus' dads, minus the deceased mothers of course. Unfortunately, neither man had a lesbian friend more than willing to lease out her reproductive abilities for their sakes. The few lesbian friends they had were in committed relationships and any children they had they intended to raise themselves. 

Eventually the couple settled on the surrogacy route. Surrogacy contracts were perfectly legal in all the States now as long as the money exchanged could not be misconstrued as the selling of a baby. Basically, all the surrogate mom could ask for was all medical costs, living expenses during the pregnancy, and legal fees. Most lawyers recommended that the surrogate carry a donor egg already inseminated by the father's sperm so that she would not be carrying her own biological child. The contract could be either open or closed, depending on whether the fathers wanted to know the woman who carried their child or not. The total price could run well into the six figures and be quite prohibitive for Gus and Jason, but as often happened for them the family stepped up once they became privy to what the boys were thinking of doing. 

Jason's parents were just as eager to have a grandchild by their son as they were to have Gidge's child to dote on. Brian and Justin had both been amazingly successful in their chosen fields and had a healthy nest egg set aside for their futures and the futures of their kids. Both sets of parents insisted on wanting to finance the surrogacy. Gus and Jason had been reluctant at first, wanting to stand entirely on their own two feet. It took a family pow-wow between the Tylers, the Kinney/Taylors, and the couple to get them to agree to the help, but only after they insisted on it being a loan that they would pay back someday, once Gus became an even more successful author and Jason had his own wildly successful architectural firm. Once the agreement was made, things began to move quickly.

There had been months of searching for the right surrogate. Both men took the whole thing very seriously and they knew in their hearts that they would recognize the right woman when they found her. It wasn't that easy. It really wasn't the fault of the women. There was nothing inherently wrong with any of the women they interviewed, having decided to go with an open contract from the beginning. It had been a lot easier choosing the woman who would provide the eggs. That was not open, but they had her full medical history and all the pertinent information as to education, physicality, likes, and dislikes, etc. The background they had on their choice for egg donor reminded them a lot of the women in their family that they admired the most. 

Once they had made that choice, it took several months more to decide on a woman who lived in Philadelphia with her husband of eleven years as the one to carry the baby. She had already had three successful births of her own children and one successful surrogacy for another gay couple two years earlier. She loved being pregnant but she and her husband had decided that three was enough children for them to bring into the world. Her brother was a gay man, and she knew how much he had struggled to have a child with his mate. She had made up her mind that she would do her best to help other gay men in the future as long as she was able to. Her husband was in total agreement, as long as she spaced the pregnancies out so that the strain wouldn't harm her overall health. Gus and Jason would be her second surrogacy. 

The moment they met Rachel Anders, the couple took a liking to her easy-going personality and warmth. The interview went remarkably well. By the end of it, Gus and Jason knew they had found their woman. Rachel could see that this couple was exactly the kind of men that she wanted to help. The love and devotion they felt for each other was clear from every simple gesture between them. They always looked each other square in the eye as they formed their answers to her questions and they had a habit of gently laying their hands on each other’s knees as they talked, as if the connection made them more comfortable in what they were saying. She was impressed by their intelligence and dreams for the future. The deal was sealed without any follow-up interviews.

In the end, Gus and Jason decided to mix their sperm so they would both feel like they had fathered their child. Once they had a number of viable embryos ready, they were implanted in Rachel. Then came the wait. Weeks later they got the good news. She was pregnant. The news spread throughout both families like wildfire. Gidge and Kevin still had months left of their own pregnancy, and she was excited at the prospect of swapping babysitting duties with her brother. A month later, the floor dropped out from under Gus and Jason when they got a call from Rachel's husband. Less than eight weeks into the pregnancy, Rachel had awakened from a nap with terrible cramping. By the time her husband got home, the baby was gone. 

The doctors could give no reason for the aborted pregnancy. Just simply Mother Nature correcting a problem, they all said. Gus and Jason were devastated. They had already made plans for finding a house to buy with a big backyard for the baby to enjoy. They had bought baby furniture and clothes...all in yellows, purples, and greens since they didn't know the sex of the baby yet. They quietly packed everything up in boxes and stored them in their storage locker in the basement of their apartment complex. 

It took a few more long months before the couple felt they were ready to try again and Rachel was more than happy to oblige. Once again, she got pregnant on the first try as the embryos were implanted. Neither man was quite as eager to share the good news this time. They waited until Rachel was safely into her second trimester and then sent out formal announcements. When Rachel began her fifth month, the couple flew to Philadelphia so that they could be with her when she had the ultrasound that would reveal the baby's sex. The men cried in each other’s arms as they watched their active baby inside Rachel's tummy and heard the doctor declare that they would have a son. The sound of the baby's heartbeat was the sweetest music they had ever heard. They flew back home with visions of family outings dancing in their heads.

Two more weeks flew by, and at twenty-two weeks of pregnancy, the couple were reassured that all was moving ahead as it should. The phone call from Rachel gave Gus and Jason reason to celebrate and they enjoyed a night out at their favorite restaurant, inviting their three dads to join them. Brian, Justin, and Mr. Tyler were amused at the way they whipped out the ultrasound photo of the baby from their wallets as if they hadn't already showed them to every person who hadn't moved fast enough in the family and at work more than a dozen times. Of course, they didn't admit out loud that they were secretly more than happy to view the first glimpse of their future grandchild again. Once they all parted ways, Gus and Jason hurried home. 

The evening ended with the couple exploring each other again in the comfort of their king-sized bed as if there was something new to be found every time. They fell asleep exhausted in each other’s arms. An hour later, the phone rang. And then the world crumbled at their feet. The call was from Rachel's husband. They were at the hospital. It turned out that she had become concerned when she hadn't felt any movement from the baby for a couple of days. When she started lightly spotting that evening she decided to reassure herself by paying a visit to the hospital. She was sure there was nothing to worry about, but she wanted to err on the side of caution. Another ultrasound revealed that the baby's heart had stopped beating. There was no reason for it. There was no one to blame. But it was over...just like that.

That had been almost a year ago, and the pain was as raw today as it had been on that terrible night. The unborn baby's picture had been removed from wallets...the clothes and furniture packed up a second time and put away...and talk of babies had become a taboo subject. Life went on. Gidge made the couple uncles shortly after. JR got pregnant and Gidge followed suit with her second pregnancy. Thoughts of buying a home for a family were set aside. But now Gus was feeling the longing again. The question was - would Jason be ready yet? He wasn't sure, but he knew he would have to ask him if he ever hoped to open that door again.

To be continued............................


	3. Flying the Friendly Skies Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin are making a hasty early return home from Ibiza after Michael tells them of a brief early labor scare for JR. They celebrate the coming arrival of grandchild number one as only they know how. Friendly skies, indeed!

The sound of the plane's engines could be heard in the beautifully decorated cabin of the private plane that Brian and Justin were taxiing down the runway in. Normally they flew first class on passenger planes, but Justin was once again rewarded for his brilliant artwork by a satisfied patron of many years. It was just one of the many perks he always appreciated on those rare occasions that both he and Brian could get away for a real vacation. By flying this way, the couple was afforded a great deal of privacy if requested, which always happened on these flights. They had lost count of how many times they had improved their membership in the mile-high club. By now they could be considered experts. This evening would, doubtless, be no exception.

Brian and Justin had planned on waiting until Sunday morning to fly back home, but one night, over a candlelight supper on their secluded terrace at the villa, they began to talk about what they wanted to do as a special gift for JR and Noah with the arrival of their first child. The subject had come up as to what a devastating thing it was for JR to not have her mothers there at this special time. Both men knew that Mel and Linds would be there in spirit, but it wasn't the same as having proud grandmothers beaming down at your new baby. That brought to mind how Noah was even worse off than JR. At least JR had all four of her dads, grandmothers, and her brother to surround her during this momentous time in her life. Noah had no one. Attempts had been made over the years to re-connect with his mother, at least, but she had stood steadfast by her husband. Noah suspected that she hated herself for it, but her fear of rejection by her husband was stronger than her love for her children.

The discussion quickly turned to what they could do for Noah, who needed their support even more than the already blessed JR. All of JR's family had become tremendously fond of Noah, once they got over the rough beginning of their relationship. It didn't hurt that they found his brothers to be fantastic people too. Brian even overcame his prejudices against religious folks thanks to the way that Jacob, Noah's eldest brother and devoted Preacher man, behaved around the family. His total acceptance of his own gay brother, Matthew, and Noah's choice for wife made him a winner in Brian's eyes. The more they talked about Noah's situation and the deep love he felt for his brothers, the more that Brian and Justin knew they would have to do something to get the men to visit during the birth of their new niece or nephew. 

The original thought was to wait a couple of weeks and fly them down from Rhode Island and California with the use of the private plane that Justin's art patron had given him permission to use anytime he wanted. This way, they would be present at the birth. They had placed calls to the homes of both men and were assured that they could take time away from their busy lives to make such an important trip. It was the arrival of their baby brother's firstborn and they wanted to be there. They also knew from past experience that it would mean the world to Noah, especially since he lacked the parental support every son had a right to expect. Jacob would give his assistant pastor a chance to take over the pulpit and Matty would leave his restaurant in the capable hands of his beloved partner, Carl.

This would have been a workable plan for all involved if Brian hadn't gotten the call from Michael telling him that JR had gone into early labor. The doctors had stopped the contractions, but the concern was still there that she might deliver early. Michael strongly advised Brian and Justin to return home a few days earlier than planned. The two men agreed and then spent hours on the phone talking to Jacob and Matthew about what was going on back in Pittsburgh. In the end, arrangements were hastily changed and now Brian and Justin were in the air and on their way back to the States. They would be making one detour - to Rhode Island to pick up Jacob and Sarah and their three children. Matty was already on a plane taking him to Pittsburgh. 

Matty would get there long before everyone else, but he would be picked up by Gus and taken to the Kinney/Taylor house to stay. As of now, their secret visit was still under wraps and neither Noah nor JR had a clue that he would not be the only Roberts welcoming the newborn to the family. As Brian and Justin flew through the dark skies over the North Atlantic Ocean, they toasted to the success of their plans to give JR and Noah a gift they would never have expected for the birth of their child. 

"It looks like we'll pull it off, Sunshine," Brian bragged as he clinked wine glasses with Justin.

"Was there any doubt?" Justin laughed. "Although Mother Nature did try to put a crimp in our plans, she's no match for determined grandfathers like us."

"Grandfather! Just the sound of it gives me chills. Look at me, Sunshine. Do I look like a man who should have grandkids? Just because I was nice enough to hang up my title of 'Top Stud of Babylon' for the sake of all those young studlets who needed their chance in the spotlight, doesn't mean I'm a washed-up old man."

Justin did his level best not to grin behind the hand he had in front of his mouth, but he couldn't fool Brian. Brian had seen that look in his husband's eyes plenty of times before. That was his 'mischievous giggle' look. Brian took Justin's wine glass from his hand and laid it beside his own on the small table in front of them. Justin sensed what was coming next, but he loved playing the seduction game with Brian, so he played the innocent.

"Would you like a little demonstration as to how potent this old grandfather-to-be still is?" Brian purred into Justin's ear. 

"I suppose a little demonstration wouldn't hurt. Not that I don't trust your word, Mr. Kinney, but my Mom always taught me that action speaks louder than words," Justin answered back, trying hard to look as if he needed convincing. 

Brian reached for the top button of his black silk shirt. He very slowly began to unbutton each one until he reached his belt. Brian kept his eyes on Justin's face the entire time and saw the humor slowly turn to lust in his lover's eyes. He was well aware that Justin still saw him as the stud who had seduced him decades ago. Brian watched as Justin's eyes lowered to his belt. It gave Brian the incentive to pull the shirt from his pants, still moving at a maddeningly slow pace. Brian started to slide the shirt off his shoulders, but Justin jumped up and came around Brian in order to kneel on the sofa behind Brian. He removed the shirt for Brian and tossed it over to a nearby chair. 

Justin brought his hands up around Brian's bare midriff and loosened the belt holding the Italian hand-made pants Brian was wearing. Brian reached down and slid the belt from its loops, tossing it aside to join the shirt. Justin felt for the snaps on Brian’s pants and pulled them apart. He rested his cheek on Brian's naked back and slid his hands down in the front opening until he could feel the soft, curly hairs sprouting there. He could feel the heat and let out a sigh as he placed his lips softly against Brian's smooth back and kissed him. His hands came out of Brian's pants and traveled slowly upwards until each palm felt nipples. Justin began to massage the nipples, waiting for them to harden to happy little peaks. 

Brian had closed his eyes as he delighted in all the tingling sensations Justin was providing with his practiced hands. He could feel his manhood expanding and was tremendously glad that Justin had loosened his pants enough to prevent discomfort as his cock outgrew its space. Brian indulged his feelings for a bit longer, loving the warm breath of Justin's lips on his back and shoulders, but now he'd had enough of Justin turning the seduction tables on him. It was time for him to take back control. He reached for Justin's hands and covered them with his own. He kissed each palm, one at a time, and then moved them away so that he could turn around and face his man.

Justin was still on his knees as Brian reached for the royal blue pullover shirt he was wearing. Brian grabbed the hem and removed the shirt quickly from Justin's body. It joined the other items on the chair. He undid Justin's belt and unzipped his pants, choosing not to waste any time. He longed to feel the hefty weight of Justin's manhood in his hand again. Justin moved quickly to remove his pants and underwear and returned to his kneeling position on the sofa. He was naked as the day he was born, having worn sandals on board the plane, which had been removed first thing. 

Brian sat back a little and gazed at the beautiful body of his husband. He never tired of the sight of Justin in all his glory. He still had youthful pale skin, despite not using any of the expensive skin creams Brian always advised for him. He didn't have a blemish anywhere to be found. The scar that he still had from Chris Hobbs bashing was there but fully covered by Justin's thick blond hair. Brian's favorite part was the gorgeous bubble butt that Justin still proudly possessed. Brian loved nothing more than holding on to a handful of those smooth round cheeks or laying his head on them as if they were the softest pillows, especially after a really hot session of love late at night. He had been known to fall asleep literally cheek-to-cheek, in a manner of speaking. 

"Your turn, lover," Justin ordered, waiting for Brian to shed the last of his clothing. As much as Brian enjoyed Justin's body...Justin felt exactly the same about Brian's. Brian slipped off the sofa and shed the rest of his garments too. He sat back down and pulled Justin onto his lap. The younger man knew from experience what Brian wanted and automatically spread his legs so he was straddling Brian's hips with his knees. Justin fell forward in Brian's arms and the two men locked lips. Tongues reached out for each other and their favorite dance began. 

First came the warm-up as they kissed and tongued each other on the face and neck. Their hands reached down between them and they played with one another until they knew that they had to slow down. Brian reached for the lube that was always magically available at the right time. They had given up using condoms once they knew there would be no other for either of them, and medical science had finally found a way to combat the HIV virus. When Justin leaned forward with his hands on the back of the sofa for support, Brian prepared Justin and himself for what was coming next. Justin signaled he was ready after a bit more foreplay and passionate kisses and the two men connected the way they had so many countless times before. It never got old. Justin rode Brian with fervor, letting the swelling feelings of pleasure wash over him like a rising tide. 

Brian's face became pinched with the exertions. He could feel the wave peaking, sweat popping up on his brow. Justin knew that look and felt his own intense orgasm building to a crescendo. A few more hip thrusts by Brian and hard descents down onto Brian's pulsing shaft were all it took. Both men rode the crest of the wave over the edge until they fell against each other, Brian wrapping his arms protectively around his shaking husband. They rested that way as one for some time, neither speaking. Words weren't needed. They knew how much joy and pleasure they always brought to one another. It was a special gift they had been blessed with and they treasured it. 

Finally, Brian moved Justin off to the side, enjoying the feeling of his depleted cock sliding from its safe harbor inside Justin. The two sweaty men looked at each other and smiled.

"So, do I get to retain my 'Stud' credentials despite the grandfather title?" Brian asked with a grin.

"Mmmm, mmm! I think you may have just earned a new title. I believe you have earned the title of 'Sexiest Grandpa in America'."

"Just America?"

Justin seemed to be thinking that over, then..."I'm afraid I'll need a few more demonstrations in the future before I can expand your title. But I'm sure you'll find a way to earn the 'Sexiest Grandpa in the World' title someday soon."

Brian laughed and laid his tired head in Justin's lap. "I'll do my best," he promised, and started to close his eyes. Justin pulled the blanket from behind the sofa and laid it over Brian's body. They still had about seven hours of flight time left so a little nap wouldn't hurt. They would make a stop in Rhode Island in the morning, pick up the Roberts family, and then fly on to Pittsburgh. By tomorrow they should all be home in time for lunch. He just hoped that there would be no more early-delivery problems with JR. Justin really wanted to be there for the birth of her child. He was there for Gus' birth and JR's. One more would just be icing on the cake.

To be continued...................


	4. The Arrival of Melody Linn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived, even though a bit premature, and the Kinney/Taylor family is about to grow by one more. There will be surprises of all kinds...some happy and some not so much so. Let's join in as JR goes into labor.

Noah stopped pacing long enough to take another glance at his watch. As soon as they finished examining JR, they would let him back into the room. He knew that, but it didn't make the waiting any easier. It was barely five in the morning. He could see through the tall windows at the end of the hallway that it was still pitch dark outside. Had it been only an hour earlier that JR had awakened him from a sound sleep to announce that she was having labor pains....again? The early contractions had stopped a couple of days ago after the hospital had given her medication and then sent her home. The baby wasn't due for at least another two to three weeks, but outside of keeping a close watch on her, they were sure she'd be fine. Well, so much for doctors knowing everything, Noah thought to himself.

As soon as he saw her settled in her room at the hospital, Noah made quick calls to a few selected people. He knew who to call to make sure the news spread quickly throughout their family and friends. After contacting JR's dad, Michael and her brother, Gus, he next tried to contact his own brothers. He was surprised when Carl answered the home phone and told him that Matty wasn't available and would have to be reached by cell. It was three hours earlier in California, yet he found it funny that Carl was home and not Matty. He knew that the couple literally did everything together. As long as he was able to get Matty on his cell, he gave it no further thought. He would have been shocked to find out that Matty was only ten miles away, already making himself at home at the Kinney/Taylor house.

Noah was even more surprised when he couldn't reach Jacob and Sarah on their home phone. At that hour, the whole family was doubtless sound asleep, but as a minister he was sure that Jacob would not turn his ringer off. He tried Jacob's cell phone just in case and was surprised when his brother answered almost immediately. Jacob quickly explained that he had gotten an emergency call from a parishioner and had to leave the house. He had turned the ringer down low so it wouldn't bother his wife. Noah shook his head and then quickly told Jacob that JR was back in the hospital again. He could hear the concern in his brother's voice and welcomed the comforting words Jacob delivered before they hung up. His eldest brother had been through this three times already so Noah valued his experience. Strangely enough he thought he heard the voices of his nieces and nephew in the background, but he was too shook up over what was happening in JR's hospital room to let it fully register.

Noah's final call was to JR's other dads, Brian and Justin. He didn't bother to call their house. He knew they had cut their holiday in Ibiza short for JR's sake, but he wasn't sure when they were expected to arrive back home. He prayed it would be really soon. He called Brian's cell and heard him answer on the second ring. Noah asked how long it would be before the couple arrived back home and was told it would only be a few hours at most. Brian didn't bother to mention that the plane they were flying in was only an hour and a half away from Rhode Island, where he knew that Noah's family was waiting to be picked up. The two men ended their call, with Brian reassuring Noah that he and Justin would be there as quickly as they could and to pass on their love to JR.

Noah continued his restless walk outside JR's room, trying to think if he had forgotten anything in his haste to get his wife to the hospital. After what seemed hours, but was really no more than fifteen minutes, JR's doctor opened the door and motioned for Noah to join them inside. Noah hurried in and went straight to JR, who tried her best to look like she wasn't worried at all. Noah knew his wife intimately. He wasn't fooled for a second. Noah kissed JR gently and then turned to the doctor.

"So, what's the good word, Doctor Sriva?" Noah asked, hopefully.

"We have JR back on the Nifedipine to try and stop her contractions, but this baby seems to have a mind of its own. She hasn't dilated yet, but we are going to have to keep her here for a while longer this time and monitor her progress. If her water breaks or she begins to dilate we may have to accept that the baby isn't going to wait. That's the best I can tell you at the moment."

Noah's face scrunched up with concern until he felt JR's hand tugging gently on his. He looked down at his wife and saw the smile on her face. 

"It's going to be alright, Noah. I come from good, strong Jewish/Italian stock. From the stories I've been told, I gave my mother a hell of a time when she was carrying me too and look how well I turned out." She paused, grasping Noah's hand with both of hers and squeezing tight. "Nothing is going to go wrong for our baby. He or she has two loving parents just waiting to spoil it rotten and a ton of aunts, uncles, and grandparents who have every intention of spoiling whatever part of them we miss. Now promise me that you'll stop stressing out... promise?"

Noah hesitated only for a second and then leaned down to cover his beautiful wife's face with kisses. 

"I promise," he swore, fervently.

***********************************************************************

The plane carrying Brian, Justin, Jacob, Sarah, and their children finally landed at the Pittsburgh airport. The trip had been long and tiring and everyone was more than ready to get home and settled in quickly so they could check on JR and Noah. The last call they had received told them that things were progressing to the point that they might not be able to stop her from delivering the baby prematurely. Brian had ordered a limo to pick the whole group up and it was waiting for them at the airport as ordered. The kids, including the two teens, were in awe. It was their first time in such a beautiful, big car. The exhaustion that had overtaken them during the short flight from Providence to Pittsburgh vanished in a heartbeat as they gazed out the tinted windows of the stretch limo. 

The sun was shining brightly as the vehicle pulled up into the long circular drive in front of the Kinney/Taylor house. The driver had barely opened the door to disgorge the passengers when the massive front door opened and they saw Noah's middle brother, Matthew, stepping out of the house. He rushed forward to greet his family. Suitcases began piling on the walkway as everyone hugged each other in excited reunion. Matty was happy to see that his nieces and nephew were thriving and joyfully hugged his brother and sister-in-law in turn. They were just as happy to see Matty. Brian and Justin stood apart from the rowdy group and looked at each other.

"Well, there goes our peaceful, quiet house...at least for a while," Brian grumbled.

Justin swatted his arm gently. "You might as well get used to it now... Grandpa. I'm presuming our little girl will allow us to babysit the little one once in a while. That is, if you behave yourself and don't complain too much." Justin laughed.

"Make you a deal, Sunshine, I won't complain if you swear that you'll do all the diaper duty and leave me with the playing part of babysitting. Deal?"

"Yeah, right," Justin declared. "I thought we had an equal partnership here! Equal means we share all the grandfatherly duties, not just the ones you enjoy the most."

"Yes, dear," Brian laughed. "Now, I think it's time we invited our guests inside so we can get refreshed and go surprise that son-in-law of ours."

Justin nodded his agreement. A few minutes later everyone was entering the house, suitcases in hand. Just as they were about to close the front door, Brian saw the familiar red car his son always drove. He waited as he watched Gus and Jason exiting the vehicle and waved to them as they walked up the steps to join Brian. Everyone met up in the huge family room off the entryway. More hugs and greetings were exchanged with the newcomers, then Matty took his family upstairs to show them the rooms that Gus had indicated were for them during their stay. As the excited sounds of the Roberts’ family moved up the stairs, Gus and Jason sat down across from Brian and Justin.

"Oh man, Dad, I can't believe it. My baby sister is about to become a mother. How did that happen?" Gus asked.

"Well Son, you must have forgotten your biology lessons, but here's how it goes. First...."

"Gimme a break, Pop, I don't mean biologically, and I am sooo not thinking of my baby sister doing ‘it’, if you don't mind" Gus laughed.

"Ohhhh! Sorry," Brian apologized, not looking contrite at all.

"So, has anyone heard what is going on at the hospital right now?" Jason interjected, wanting to change the subject.

Justin spoke up. "The last thing we heard was they had slowed down the contractions but then her water broke, and she has started to dilate just in the last hour or so. They don't expect it to be a fast delivery, but apparently the baby has no intention of waiting even a couple of more weeks. I know that Noah has started gathering the troops and getting them to come to the hospital as soon as they can. We intend to leave for there as soon as the Roberts’ family is settled in. You boys want to join us?"

"Of course," came Gus' quick reply. He didn't really look at Jason. He knew that this was going to be a little hard on his husband. He had talked Jason into coming along knowing that it would be good practice for when Jason's own sister, Gidge delivered her second child only a few months from now. Life moved on. Gus knew that they couldn't hold onto the pain of their loss forever. It had to be tucked away so that they could share in the joy their loved ones felt at their own good fortune. 

It didn't take long for everyone to be rounded up and ready to head for the hospital. The limo was waiting for them and all eight of them piled in. Gus and Jason took their own car and followed them out of the driveway. Everyone could hardly wait to see Noah's face when they arrived en masse to support their baby brother and his wife as she brought another Roberts into the world. Soon after, the limo delivered its passengers to the front of the hospital and everyone climbed out. They waited for the boys to park their car before entering the building all together. They looked like a small army as ten folks of all ages crammed into one elevator, taking it up to the obstetrics floor. 

Noah was talking to Michael and Grandma Debbie with his back turned to the hallway, so he didn't see who was coming out of the elevator. Michael did and his face started beaming. He stopped Noah in mid-sentence and turned him around to face the hallway. The look on Noah's face made everything worth all the trouble for Brian and Justin. Noah didn't hesitate. He ran to the oncoming crowd and threw his arm around first one brother and then the other. The three men hugged tightly. 

Once they separated, Noah had to ask, "How....when?"

"Your fathers-in-law, Noah...they all but threatened to kidnap us if we didn't come to be with you guys when the baby arrives," Jacob told him.

Noah looked over at Brian and Justin and mouthed a ‘thank you’. They nodded. Eventually the whole gang of supporters moved off to the waiting room, which was now completely filled with family and friends from both sides. Even Gidge had shown up, leaving husband Kevin home with her toddler. Over the next long hours, they each took their turns in visiting with the mother-to-be as her contractions grew steadily stronger and her body became more and more prepared for delivery. She couldn't thank her dads, Brian and Justin enough for bringing Noah's family to Pittsburgh. Once again she realized how lucky she was to have the family that she did. Flowers and a telegram arrived from her boss, the Governor, with words of encouragement. If it hadn't been for the strong and often painful contractions that seemed to go on forever, JR would have been a very happy girl indeed. 

More hours dragged by. The family began taking turns going to the cafeteria to grab some late lunch. Then supper time came around. Still no baby and the dilation had slowed down. JR was becoming exhausted. Finally, the doctors decided to do an ultrasound on the baby. That's when they discovered what appeared to be a problem with the baby's umbilical cord. It was apparently wrapped around the baby's neck and keeping it from making safe passage into the birth canal. The decision was quickly made that a C-section was required to be on the safe side. Word traveled like wildfire throughout the waiting room. 

Noah came out to inform everyone that the doctors had full confidence in a safe delivery. He was surrounded by love and support and he knew it. He could feel it filling up every inch of the room. His face reflected his concern for his wife, but at the same time he knew how lucky he was ever since the day he first met the vivacious young JR, a girl who stole his heart and still owned every piece of it to this very day. 

Brian could feel the nervousness as it gripped his heart. Far too often he had sat in hospital waiting rooms while people he loved or cared about struggled to survive. He knew this time was different, but images of Justin and Michael being wheeled into operating rooms flashed through his mind. He only relaxed when he felt Justin's hand taking hold of his. He looked up and saw his husband's reassuring smile. He felt himself relaxing a bit under that gaze. Justin always seemed to have a way of making him feel like nothing bad could touch their family and, even though bad things had affected them on occasion he knew that together they could handle anything. Brian looked around and noticed that his son was missing, along with Jason. He had seen them just moments before the word had spread about JR's surgery. He would have loved to go out and find them, but he knew that they would have to deal with this unexpected turn of events in their own way. They were grown men now and didn't need Daddy...unless they came to him for help, of course.

Gus had watched as Jason's face blanched when they heard that JR would have to have an emergency C-section. He had grown to love JR in the same way he did his own sister. Fear was written all over his face as he hurriedly moved off to the door leading to the stairs and pushed his way through it. Gus followed close behind. He caught up with Jason, who had sat down on the top step of their floor with his head buried in his hands. Gus sat down beside him, laying his arm across Jason's shoulder. Jason's head fell against Gus' chest and he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Gee. I just needed a little time to myself."

"Do you want me to go, Jase?"

Jason looked up at the man he loved. He could see the worry for him in Gus' eyes. 

"No, Gee. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. This is about your sister, not me. I know she and the baby will be fine. Is it terrible of me to wish that it was Rachel who was going into that room to deliver our baby right now and that JR still had to wait a few more weeks?"

"I think that JR would understand how you feel. I truly do. I'm so happy for JR, but I can't help wishing we had the same chance to have our own family too. It will happen someday, Jase. I believe it with every fiber of my being. We were meant to be parents, just like my dad, even though he was convinced he wouldn't be any good at it in the beginning. It will just take us longer to get there. Whenever you’re ready, we'll try again...or we'll try something different. It isn't over for us...not by a long shot."

The couple hugged tightly and gathered their thoughts. They then returned to join the others to wait for word on what was happening behind closed doors. Time seemed to drag again, but finally they saw Noah entering the waiting room. Despite looking totally wiped out, he had a smile on his face that brightened the room. He was quickly surrounded by inquisitive family. He raised his hand to hush the babbling questions.

"Baby and mother are fine," he pronounced. "Six pound nine ounces of healthy baby. The doctors think that she is only a week or so early but there seem to be no health problems at all."

"She, did you say she?" came a voice from the crowd.

"Oh sorry. Yes, we have a healthy new daughter to add to the family."

Noah was engulfed with congratulatory hugs and kisses, with plenty of slaps on the back to go with them. Gus and Jason offered theirs too, but then stepped back. Brian and Justin had already moved away to watch as the Novotnys, Roberts, and everyone else continued to bombard the patient Noah with their questions. They noticed Gus and Jason off to the side. 

"Well lover, it's official now. No going back. I'm pretty sure that JR and Noah are going to keep her so we really are grandfathers from this day forward," Justin declared. He looked over at their son and his husband. Brian followed his gaze.

"I know, Sunshine. I just wish that Mel and Linds could be here to be a part of this. Do you think Gus will be okay? I want this for him so badly. He'll be ten times the father I was."

Justin kissed Brian and took his hand as he faced the man he loved.

"Brian Kinney, you are one hell of a fantastic father, and you'll be just as good at being a grandfather...maybe even better now that you have all this experience to draw on. As for the girls, they are here in spirit, just as they were when the kids made it through school, found the loves of their lives, and embarked on careers they truly love. I believe that love never really dies, and they loved their kids more than anything. As for Gus and Jason, we're not giving up on them. If they want children badly enough, and I think they do, then they'll have their family. We just have to be patient. Now let's join the festivities. I wonder what our newest little member of the family will be named. Do you think they'll let me name this one too? I didn't do so badly with the first one almost thirty years ago."

Brian laughed out loud and hugged Justin even tighter. His family was growing , and it was a good thing. Just another happy memory to add to the long list of good things that had entered his life since the day Gus was born. Hopefully there would be plenty more to come.

To be continued.............................


	5. In Memory of My Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JR and Noah's first-born has arrived and everyone is eager to learn the name they have given the newest member of the family. A big party is held at the Kinney/Taylor house to welcome and introduce the beautiful little girl to all those who love and care for her.

Brian flipped over and smacked the top of his alarm clock. He was in no mood to wake up but he knew he had to. There was so much to get done and none of it would be accomplished by playing possum in his comfy bed. Well at least he wouldn't have to suffer alone. If Justin thought he was going to get away with sleeping any longer, he had another think coming. If Brian had to get up and face the start of the hectic day waiting for them, so did Justin. 

Brian flipped back over and saw Justin's naked back turned to him. A second ago he had had his arm draped over that delicious body of his husband. He now had a choice to make. He could either shake Justin until he woke up, or he could tantalizingly tease him awake. Brian lifted the blanket slowly away from where it fell at Justin's waist. Both of them almost always slept totally nude, loving the feel of each other's naked skin, and last night had been no exception. Brian gazed at the smooth, rounded globes of Justin's tight ass. Even in his mid-forties, Justin's skin was taut and silken like a baby's bottom. 

Brian let his fingers play slowly down from Justin's shoulders to the small of his back as he rested his head on his other hand. He hesitated long enough to lean in for a couple of soft kisses planted on each shoulder blade and then sat back to continue his explorations. His fingers moved down to the crack between Justin's ample buttocks. One slender, long finger slid between the crack and snaked its way to the hole that Brian knew so well. Someone had once said that all cats look alike in the dark, but Brian would beg to differ. He would know Justin's ass and everything about it in the pitch dark and could pick it out from a million others by touch alone. He was confident of that. 

Justin began to squirm slightly as Brian exerted a little more pressure at the opening of Justin's hole. Brian added another finger and began to massage around the hole as the middle finger began to push inward, making its way past the muscle-guarded entrance. Brian could tell that Justin was awakening when he heard tiny sounds as he started to finger-fuck his lover. All doubts were removed when Justin began pushing his ass backwards onto the finger at the same time that his steady breathing became more ragged. Brian grinned into the still-darkened room. He knew his man. He didn't need to see Justin's face to know what he was feeling. 

The blanket and sheet had fallen away completely by now. Brian watched as Justin's arm lifted away from his side and fell back down in front of him. Brian grinned even wider. He knew what Justin was up to. Sure enough, he could see Justin's arm moving in an up and down rhythm that revealed his actions. Justin began pushing even harder against Brian's fingers. Brian leaned forward again and kissed Justin's naked back repeatedly, never letting his fingers stray from their tasks. Justin's breathing grew louder. Brian suddenly felt Justin's muscles clamp down hard on his finger and heard the grunt of pleasure pouring out of the blond. Justin spasmed a few more times and then relaxed slowly. Brian removed his fingers and threw his arm around Justin's body. Justin scooted back so that he was as close in Brian's embrace as he could possibly get. 

"Good morning, Sunshine," Brian declared.

"Mmmmm, yes sir. It is indeed."

The two men lay like that for several more minutes, just enjoying the familiar feel of being so close to one another. Then Brian remembered why he had set his alarm for such an early hour. Justin had already begun to fall back to sleep, but this time Brian was having none of it. He shook Justin's shoulder until the younger man gave up and turned around to face his tormentor.

"It's still dark out, Bri. Remind me again, why we have to get up so early?"

"The party, Sunshine...remember? Everyone agreed that the welcoming party for the little one should be held here at the house since we have more space than anyone else. I wanted to throw the party somewhere else, like we did the graduation parties and wedding parties for the kids, but noooo...you said this event should be homier. You got your way...or rather you and JR got your way, so suck it up and rise to the occasion. We have a ton of things to get done before the hordes descend on us."

Justin grumbled a little under his breath, but he knew Brian was right. By mid-afternoon there would be a ton of people running around their house and in the huge back yard, where all the tables would be set up with food and drinks. The whole affair should end up being quite colorful, since Emmett had agreed to handle all the party plans. JR had never had a baby shower before the birth of her baby, so folks would be coming with gifts in hand. All of them were looking forward to finding out the name of the newest member of the family, an announcement that JR and Noah had decided to wait until the party to reveal. Justin slapped at Brian's bare butt as he slid off the bed and then joined him in their spacious bathroom. 

Brian hurriedly took a leak and went straight for the glass enclosed shower. It was very reminiscent of the one in the old loft, which often brought back some very pleasant memories for both men during their countless mutual showers at the house. Brian had barely stepped inside the large space when he felt Justin joining him. It looked like they were going to be conserving water again. Anything to be a good citizen, Brian had once told Justin, when he had teased Brian over how many showers they took together instead of separately. 

Brian quickly turned on the water taps and stepped under the spray. He turned around with the shower sponge in one hand and a bottle of liquid soap in the other. The couple had their routine down pat. It didn't take long for both bodies to be scrubbed clean and scalps to be shampooed. Brian was then ready to leave the stall, but Justin had other ideas. After all, he owed Brian for waking him up the way he did. Before Brian could turn off the taps, Justin slid down to his knees and wrapped his hand around Brian's flaccid manhood. He brought it up to his lips and began to suck on the tip. Brian looked down and smiled at the fair head of his husband. He hadn't expected anything in return for his wake-up call, but he wasn't about to protest either. He knew that Justin enjoyed giving as much as receiving. 

Warm water continued to pour down Brian's back as his front got the licking of a lifetime. Justin loved to prove that the statement was very true, which he had made so many years ago to the counselor that his mom had taken him to, after first finding out her son was gay. He had told her that he loved to suck cock...and that he was good at it too. Brian certainly wouldn't argue with that statement. It was a fact, and Brian knew that Justin hadn't needed any training either. He had been a natural from day one. As Brian felt himself growing inside Justin's mouth, he experienced his enormous pride in Justin all over again. The man had never failed to make Brian glad that he had picked him up so many years ago. 

Justin's artistic fingers ran up and down the outside of Brian's muscular legs and around to cup his buttocks as his mouth weaved its magical spell around the now rock-hard cock it nursed. Justin didn't need to guess how close to the edge Brian was. He knew every sound...every movement...every expression that accompanied Brian's orgasms. When the explosion came, Justin was more than ready. He pulled Brian as close to him as he could get and gave his lover a few more deep-throated massages in order to grant Brian his release. After he had swallowed the last of the salty/sweet seed, Justin rose back up and planted a satisfied kiss hard on Brian's warm lips. They held each other for a few minutes with Justin's head resting on Brian's chest. When Justin felt Brian's heartbeat returning to normal, he reached around him and turned off the taps. 

The couple exited the shower and scrubbed themselves dry. Shortly after, they went downstairs to see if anyone else was up yet. It had only been a week and a half since the baby was born and JR had been forced to stay in the hospital for three of those days, despite her protest that she could recover from the surgery just fine at home. The baby had been born in perfect health despite being slightly early. Just to be on the safe side they kept her in the hospital along with her Mama. The hospital was probably glad to see the back of JR and the baby since there was a constant stream of visitors every minute of visiting hours. 

Noah's family was still camped out at the Kinney/Taylor house, but they could only stay a few more days at most. That was the reason for the rush in having the party. Everyone wanted to attend, especially since JR and Noah had chosen to wait for the party to reveal the name of their daughter. Brian had just started sipping his first cup of coffee in the empty kitchen, while Justin was mixing up a waffle batter, when the first of the Roberts family began trickling into the kitchen to see where the delicious aroma of bacon and coffee was coming from. Greetings were passed around and Sarah Roberts joined Justin in preparing some fruit to add to their breakfast menu. 

By the time everyone had eaten their fill of the fluffy waffles, bacon, and fresh fruit, it was nearly time for Emmett to show up with his helpers in tow. The next few hours were extremely busy around the Kinney/Taylor house. Emmett, as always, was right on time and breezed through the house with his assistants in tow. They hit the back yard like a tornado and began work in turning the entire tree-lined landscape into the perfect garden party. Luckily the weather had decided to co-operate and it looked like it was going to one of those perfect days that only happened in miracles. 

By 10:45 a.m., nearly every person on their long guest list had arrived, presents in hand. A long table had been set up for those gifts and was now laden down with the colorful packages, almost all wrapped in various shades of pink girly paper. The house and the backyard was filled with both family and friends. Noah was represented by his brothers, sister-in-law, and nieces and nephew...not to mention the many, many friends he had made on the faculty staff at work. JR's vast extended family were all present, with only her adopted brother, Hunter and his family missing. They couldn't be there but had already had the most beautiful flowering plant delivered to congratulate the new parents, with instructions to plant it in honor of the little one's birth. 

At precisely eleven o'clock on the dot, the honorees appeared at the front door. Brian and Michael met them there and escorted them through the stragglers in the house until they reached the steps leading onto the patio in the back yard. The moment the new parents stepped out the patio door, they were greeted with enthusiastic applause. Amazingly, the tiny bundle in JR's arms seemed unperturbed by the disturbance. She looked around her with wide eyes as if she could clearly see each and everything and was gauging its importance in her life. She opened her tiny mouth and appeared to smile, although the more experienced members of the crowd knew it was probably nothing but gas. 

The baby was quickly laid down in the large bassinet that Brian had purchased some time ago in order to accommodate any future visits. It had been brought outside just for today's special event, but would later be returned to the frilly cotton-pink bedroom that had once been her mother's and was now transformed into a baby's paradise, thanks to an ultra-expensive decorator that Brian and Justin had hired months before the birth of the baby. Noah requested that the guests restrain themselves from hovering over the little one and picking her up since she was still much too young for too much activity at one time. Heads nodded agreement, and with a last tuck of the blanket around her squirming body, Noah and JR joined the party-goers. A nanny, hired by Brian, Justin, Michael, and Ben took her seat next to the bassinet. She was foreboding enough to keep the throng from overstepping their boundaries with the newborn.

The first order of business was learning the name of the newest member of the family. Skilled wait-staff, hired by Emmett, had circled the crowd by now and made sure that everyone had a glass of champagne in hand. The four fathers stood in front of the crowd and Brian, as usual, was the one to quiet down their guests and get their full attention. He then announced that Noah and JR would take the floor. The men stepped back and waited with bated breath. They were as anxious as everyone else to know the baby's name. One would think they were about to announce the naming of a royal princess, the way that everyone hung on Noah's words as he began to speak.

"First of all, we want to thank each and every one of you for coming to our daughter's first party," he began. "Knowing her family, this is just the beginning of her celebrations in life." Noah looked pointedly back at the new grandfathers. "Our daughter is one of the most fortunate little girls in the world. She is surrounded by love and has already made a place for herself in the hearts of so many wonderful people. And now we would like to reveal the name we have chosen for her. Darling..."

Noah turned to JR and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled brightly at her husband and then turned to the crowd. 

"As all of you know, I have been more than blessed in my life. I have always known how much I am loved and cared for, from the day I was born. Luckily most of those who were there that day are still with us and I am eternally grateful." She looked straight at her Grandma Deb, who had made it back from her cruise in time for the party. "Unfortunately, my brother and I lost our mothers at a time when we needed them badly to help us grow into the adults that we could be proud to call ourselves. But we weren't left to fend for ourselves. Our dads...all four of them....were right there to take up the slack and do the job that our moms were no longer able to complete. We love these men dearly, and would have gladly named a son after them, but we got our daughter instead. So, we had to decide what to do next."

"Before I go on, I would like to tell you all a little story of something I overheard one night when I was eight or nine years old. I had snuck downstairs one night when I couldn't sleep, and I heard my moms talking in the living room. A very good friend of theirs had just had a baby and they were discussing the baby's name. It was a name that is seldom heard anymore, but the parents wanted it to be a tribute to a favorite elderly uncle. I heard both of my moms laugh and say that they prayed that neither of their kids would grow up and name a daughter after them. They were not especially fond of their own names. I will never have the chance to show off our daughter to them, but I want to honor their wishes. As a result, Noah and I chose a name that is still close enough to recognize them without copying their names precisely. So, we have chosen Melody in lieu of Melanie and Linn in lieu of Lindsay."

JR lifted her glass, as did Noah and the others and added, "Here's to the newest member of the family...Miss Melody Linn Roberts."

The news was greeted with great enthusiasm. The party proceeded and a wonderful time was had by all. After a short while, little Melody Linn was taken upstairs and settled into her brand new crib under the watchful eye of her nanny. Gifts were opened, congratulations given, and conversations flowed until the new parents felt they had to call it a night. They said their goodbyes, accepting the warm praise from all their guests. The couple made their way upstairs to JR's old bedroom to collect their sleeping daughter. As JR pushed open the door, she saw Gus standing over the crib. She was just in time to hear what her brother was saying.

"You are so lucky, Melody Linn, to have such wonderful parents. And I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that your grandmothers would have loved you with every inch of their beings. If you grow up to be half the woman your mom and grandmothers have been, you will be magnificent. I love you too, and you can always count on your Uncle Gus. I promise you that."

Just as Gus spoke the last word, he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see his sister standing there with tears welling in her eyes. Noah stood behind her. JR saw that there were tears in Gus' eyes too. She walked over to him, bypassing the nanny's rocker where she sat quietly taking in the scene. JR pulled Gus into her embrace.

"She'll always know how much you love her and that she can trust you with her life. I love you, big brother," she whispered in his ear.

The siblings hugged tightly. They had shared so much over the years. Hopefully they would share many more events like this in the future. But only time would tell.

To be continued.....................


	6. A Voice From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus and Jason's life is running smoothly now. Jason and his partner, Tom, have finally gotten their own company up and running. Gidge has had her second child, a girl just like JR had, and the Uncles are finding that their time with the youngsters have made them feel that longing for their own baby more strongly. Jason is finally ready to discuss their future family. In the midst of all that, a voice from Gus' past is heard from again. What kind of impact will his best friend from his childhood in Canada have on his life?

The four men sat around the table at Woody's and continued to sip the last of their drinks. They were still feeling the thrill of the grand opening of Jason and Tom's new company. ‘Creative Visions Architectural Designs’ was officially open for business as of Monday, and they had already pulled in their first client. They had received a commission to design and build a new Community Center for a philanthropist who wanted to set up a place for lower income families to visit for a variety of needs. The Center would be quite extensive, including areas set aside for legal assistance, job placements, and adult education. Part of the complex would include a clinic for medical assistance and even an area set aside for children with lots of healthy activities available. Also available was a large gymnasium complete with exercise equipment. It would be a daunting project, but one that the men were sure they could handle.

Their partners, Gus and Marcus, were extremely proud of their men. They had spent the last few months working their butts off to get everything ready for the big opening. They had hired competent staff and found the perfect location for their offices. They already had plenty of contacts that would be invaluable once the real work started. Their new offices were now fully functional, and they were able to welcome their first client. Samuel Dowd was already aware of their work after hiring them while they were still with Breyer to build a new luxury hotel for him downtown. He had been terrifically impressed with their work then and was happy to give them his newest job once he heard they were going out on their own. 

Both Gus and Marcus were looking forward to spending a lot more time with their mates now that the start-up procedures were completed. Gus was particularly anxious to spend more quality time with Jason. It had been several months now since his sister had given birth to Melody Linn, and now Jason's sister, Gidge had also delivered a little girl. Both of the uncles loved their nieces with all their hearts, including Gidge's young son, but for Gus it had only increased his longing to have a child of his own. Jason still avoided too many mentions of them expanding their own little family, but he had quite obviously taken to being an uncle for the third time. Every time that he and Gus went to visit one of the sisters, or both since they spent a lot of time with each other, Jason seemed less and less stressed over it. Gus hoped this was a sign that Jason was finally ready for some real conversations about their future.

The hour was late and all four men were feeling the exhaustion that was setting in. They finished their drinks and left the bar together, acknowledging good-byes from a few friends they met as they exited the building. The couples passed around hugs one last time, and then each couple headed for their own cars. Gus took the wheel, knowing he had only had two glasses of champagne and the single drink at Woody's during the entire evening. Jason, although not really drunk, was slightly more on the intoxicated side than sober. As Jason settled back in his seat, he closed his eyes and felt the vibrations as Gus turned the engine over. Jason sighed deeply and laid his hand along the length of Gus' thigh. Life was good! He had Gus and his own company now. What more could a man ask for?

As Jason began to slowly drift off, he unwittingly thought to himself that there was one thing missing from his life. He loved Gus more than life itself and couldn't imagine a day passing by without Gus being in it. But there was one thing that Gus couldn't give him that he really wanted badly. Jason wanted a child of his own. Even as a child himself, he had loved taking care of his baby sister. He had always been the one that the younger kids turned to during the many Summer camps that he attended all through his youthful years. He was born to be a parent. He knew that without a single doubt. What was more, he knew that Gus was meant to be a parent too. But, of course, he could no more give Gus a child than Gus could do it for him. Their genes would never be combined to create a gift to each other based on their deep love for one another. It was simply the price one had to pay for being in love with someone of their own sex. 

But then again, Jason thought to himself just moments before drifting off completely into a restless sleep, they could still have a child together if they were willing to take a gamble once again. Gus felt Jason's hand slipping off his leg and knew that his husband had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself. Jason was like a baby sometimes... if you wanted to get him to fall asleep, all you had to do was take him for a ride, especially late in the evening. Gus couldn't help chuckling out loud when he thought of all the times that poor Jason simply couldn't keep his eyes open, which was why Gus usually did the driving when they were together after dark. He hoped that Jason would get a really good night's sleep after they arrived home this evening, because he had every intention of bringing up the subject of trying for a baby again and he wanted Jason both refreshed and alert. It had been long enough for mourning their failures and they weren't getting any younger the longer they waited.

*********************************************************************

The backyard of the Tyler house was as noisy as it could get, but that was to be expected when you had a party filled with rambunctious two and three-year-olds. It was young Timothy Tyler's birthday and his parents had gone all out to give him one for everyone to remember. Gus stood on the porch with his arm draped lazily around Jason's waist. He knew how much Jason loved his nephew, but it was only because of that strong love that he was willing to come to parties like this. They were fun, but they also served to remind the couple of what they didn't have for themselves. But at least there was now a ray of hope.

Just a couple of days earlier, Gus had finally gotten Jason to sit still long enough for a very serious talk about their futures together. Gus was actually surprised that Jason was not more resistant, but he explained how he had been inching towards the idea of trying for a baby again for sometime now, but just hadn't been able to find the right time to broach the subject. With his business finally launched, he felt he could relax enough now to give the matter a lot more of his time. He admitted that he knew Gus had already been ready to move ahead long before he had. They spent the rest of that morning discussing their options like they had done before. The one thing that they still felt was important was a newborn baby of their own blood. They had nothing against adoption, but they decided that would be their last resort. 

Gus and Jason spent the rest of their weekend after the launch party for Jason's business mapping out plans for where to go and what to do next to achieve their heart's desire. They thought about calling Rachel Anders again to see how she would feel about going for a third try as surrogate, but in the end they dismissed the idea. They didn't want to put her through the pain she would inevitably feel if a third pregnancy miscarried. They decided it was better to try someone new. They still had a number of viable frozen embryos waiting for implantation. Now all they needed was their surrogate. In the meantime, they played their roles as doting uncles to Timothy, Melody Linn, and Gidge's brand new baby, June.

After the party was over, and the couple had dutifully praised Gidge for its great success, so as not to tick her off while she was still enduring hormonal changes from the recent birth of her daughter, Gus and Jason left to return home. They both had to be back at work in the morning, but they could still spend some of the day online researching future surrogates. They had barely walked in their front door when their phone rang. Jason went to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers from the fridge while Gus picked up the phone. He recognized his dad's voice instantly.

"Hey Dad, what's up? We just got home from Timothy's birthday party. Tell me again why we have to attend a party with a hundred pre-school kids running all over the place?"

He could hear the laughter in his father's voice. "It's good training for when you have your own someday, Sonny Boy. And besides, you boys want to earn the merit badge for best uncles on the planet, don't you? Besides that, it's not all that bad. I...ahhh...I can still remember your first birthday party as if it was yesterday, even though you were too young to remember any of it."

Gus noticed a slight change in his father's voice just as he mentioned his birthday party. There was a slightly different tone to it, but Gus couldn't put his finger on it. He had no way of knowing that that was the day Justin suddenly re-lived his bashing while watching Gus playing with a toy baseball bat. Brian seldom talked about that dark period of their lives. 

"Well, I doubt whether Timothy will remember any of his either, but you'd never guess it by all the things Gidge set up for the kids... like having a pony for them to ride, although half of the kids were scared to death of it, and having a bouncy house and slide for them to play on. She even hired a clown, who also scared half the kids to death. And you should have heard JR talking about all the things she was going to do for Melody Linn's first party. I'm telling you, Dad, I'm not spoiling our kid with all that stuff. A few balloons and a cake are more than enough."

"Scrooge," laughed Brian. "But I didn't call you to check on the birthday party. I got a call from an old friend of yours and I promised to pass on the message since she had misplaced your phone number."

"She? Who is that?"

"Heather Riverside."

"I don't remember a Heather Riverside."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gus. That's her married name. She was your best friend back in Toronto. Do you remember now?"

"Oh man! Of course, I remember Heather. We used to stay in close contact for the longest time, but it kind of petered out after I finished college. I haven't heard from her in years. I think the last time was when she sent me a beautiful card and flowers just before I married Jason. Did she say why she called?"

"No," Brian answered, "and I didn't ask. I mind my own business. Anyway, she gave me her number and asked me to pass it on to you so you could call at your convenience. Now I've done my duty. Time for me to get back to Justin. He let me take a little break, but he has me posing for another painting. I'm telling you, son, that man just can't get enough of drawing your old man."

Gus laughed out loud. He knew his dads. More than one posing session ended in horseplay. Despite the fact that they were middle aged now, he doubted if the fooling around had tapered off much, and now they had the house all to themselves again. Yeah, he knew where the evening would lead for those two. 

"DJ knows a stud when he sees one, Dad. Okay, thanks for the heads up."

Brian proceeded to pass on Heather's number and got off the phone as quick as he could. He was still draped in the rich purple velvet material that Justin had convinced him to wear to pose as a wealthy Roman Senator on his lounge while nibbling on grapes. There was nothing else under the draping. Now it was time to get back to the studio. He had every intention of seducing Justin before the poor man knew what hit him. 

****************************************************************

Gus looked at the strange number he had written down on the notepad. He hadn't heard or seen Heather in several years. They had kept in contact all through the years, but mostly just with an occasional connection over the internet and a phone call every few months or so. He knew he had broken her heart when he left Canada, but they had somehow managed to remain friends. She was one of the few people that he had trusted with his secret once he and Jason became a couple. In a way he had the feeling that it hurt less when she knew that it wasn't just her that he didn't feel romantic towards... it was females in general. 

The last he had heard from Heather, she had fallen in love with a married man and was struggling to decide whether to give their relationship a chance to continue or to end it. The first text about it came from Heather just weeks before his wedding. In the text, she even confessed that she had been seeing the man for months. That explained why she had acted so strange when he had invited her to attend his wedding. Gus had been certain that it might have something to do with her still feeling an attraction to him despite everything, but her disclosure cleared that up. 

Heather had hinted that she would try to attend the wedding and maybe seek his advice on how to handle her precarious relationship. She had then gotten cold feet and sent the flowers, card, and apologies instead. She had lost her parents quite a few years earlier in a boating accident, so she had no family to turn to. At the end of the message she told Gus that the more she had thought about it the more she knew she would have to solve her problems herself. Gus had written her back after returning from his honeymoon, letting her know that she could come to him with anything and reminding her that he would never judge her, but she never wrote back. He tried calling, but her phone was no longer in service. Gus had been quite concerned so he contacted some old friends that they both knew. That was when he learned that she had quit her job and moved away. Every attempt to make contact via the internet proved futile. 

Gus had sadly chalked it all up to a friendship that was no longer wanted by Heather. It saddened him, but his father reminded him that people often come and go from your life and there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't like she had mysteriously disappeared without a word to anyone. She had obviously chosen to start a new life in a new place and Gus was not going to be a part of it. He reluctantly had to agree with his dad. Their communications had slowed down a lot up to the wedding anyway. But now, here she was again trying to reconnect. Of course, he had every intention of calling her number. He had been curious as to what had happened to her in the last few years. Now he had the chance to find out.

He had just picked up his phone when he felt Jason's strong arms circling his waist from behind. He looked down and saw a bottle of beer in each hand. He took one from Jason and turned around in his arms, laying the phone back in its cradle. They kissed and each took a big gulp of their beer. Gidge had geared the entire party for her son towards the young ones and lemonade was the strongest drink available. After enduring several hours with nephew, Timothy, and his countless hordes of friends, the two uncles needed that beer. 

The couple separated and plopped down on the sofa. They took a few more gulps and set the bottles on the end tables. They lay back simultaneously against the back cushions and looked over at each other. Suddenly they both broke out laughing. 

"Remind me again why we want to have our own baby instead of just adopting a teenager," Jason laughed. 

"You don't fool me, Jason Tyler. You love it every time that little boy wraps his arms around your leg and says, 'lift me up, Unkie Jase'. Now admit it, or I'll have to make you cry 'Uncle’," Gus answered, giving his husband a half-menacing stare.

"I'm not admitting a thing, Gus Peterson/Marcus/Kinney/Taylor, and you can't make me," taking up the challenge.

There was a moment of silence as the two men weighed each other and their next move. Without warning, Gus used his long legs to spring onto Jason and pin him to the back of the couch. His legs straddled Jason's body. His arms rested against the back of the couch, alongside both sides of Jason's head. Jason had far more physical strength than Gus, but he was in no hurry to dislodge the man. 

"Confess that you love being with the little ones or I'll have to torture you," Gus ordered.

"Do your worst, Gee. You'll never get it out of me."

Gus fell forward and clamped his lips tightly against Jason’s. He worked those lips until they surrendered and opened up to allow entry for Gus' tongue. Gus began to probe. He explored inside and connected with Jason's tongue. They played a little tongue hockey and savored the familiar taste. It didn't take much for Jason to feel a painful swelling in his groin. Gus, who was always in perfect time with Jason, felt it too. Jason knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, not that he wanted to. He had to give token resistance, but that lasted all of two seconds. He pushed Gus away and looked him straight in the eyes. He recognized the lust that had sprung up in Gus' eyes and knew that his own reflected the same thing.

"I confess, Gee...I confess! What more can you do to me?" he cried out.

Gus knew what Jason wanted. He slid off his husband and grabbed Jason by the hand. He pulled him up and they hurried off to the bedroom. Jason wanted to know what more Gus could do and Gus was more than willing to show him. As they hurried away, all thoughts of calling his old friend slipped from Gus' mind. First things first...he would contact Heather later on.

To be continued.........................


	7. A Visit from the Past with an Offer for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus' best friend from his Canadian days, Heather has come for a visit and she brings more than just memories from the past for Gus and his husband, Jason. Will the news she brings be a gift from heaven or could it possibly lead down a path to hell?

Heather sat across the table from the two young men, one who had been her closest friend all through her school years and the other, practically a stranger. She was somewhat surprised to see that Gus hadn't changed much at all since she had said a tearful goodbye to him a dozen years earlier. She could still recall how she had snuck in a real kiss on his lips when he had been aiming for her cheek that final day. She had hoped it would stir up some desire for her that might carry on further, despite his leaving the country. It hadn't. If anything, it had done nothing more than embarrass him. Of course she now knew why he had never pursued more than a close friendship with her, despite the fact that she had thrown out plenty of hints that she would be amenable to more if he wanted it. The reason sat staring at her now, and he was quite obviously trying to size her up in the same way she was doing to him.

Gus sat next to Jason and was amazed at how different his former best friend looked from the shy teenager he had known so well in the past. This was a mature woman and every bit as attractive as she had been more than ten years ago, if not even better looking. She also seemed totally at ease with herself. What appeared before them was someone who seemed to have everything one could ask for in life. That was one of the reasons her bombshell had caught them so much off guard after she revealed why she had stepped back into his life with so little warning. 

The threesome had been sitting together at Tres Amigos Cafe for over an hour now while catching up on the missing years of their lives. It was obvious how proud she was of Gus when the subject of his books came up. Heather told him how she had bragged to everyone she knew that she was great friends with the author once 'Queer Folks: Lovers and Family' became a bestseller in Canada, as well as the States. They laughed with bittersweet humor over the memories of Gus' mothers that the book brought up for her as she read the earlier chapters of that first novel. She made fun of the thinly disguised character of herself that Gus had introduced in the first chapters. 

Staring right at Jason, Heather asked Gus if the lead character in his second novel, 'In the Shadows of Stonewall' was based on his husband. The description of the hero of the story looked remarkably like the man sitting in front of her, she told them. Jason earned points with Heather when his tanned face suddenly seemed to turn slightly pink from embarrassment. Gus didn't make it any easier on him as he threw his arm around Jason's shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He confessed that whenever he thought of a heroic figure, his mind saw Jason above all else. It was only Jason's love and support that gave him the courage to succeed in everything he aimed for, he told his old friend. The way that Jason beamed with pride and hung on every word spoken by Gus was testament to Jason's strong feelings too. 

The conversation then turned to Heather. She was quite effusive when she talked about her life in Canada after Gus and his sister had moved back to America. She confessed that it was hard in that final year of high school. She had never had a crush on any other boy while hoping she would end up with Gus while they were young, but eventually she did start opening her eyes to other prospects. There had been no one until she entered University, but by then she had been told that Gus was gay and she had let go of the tiny sliver of hope that she had carried with her after he left. She had enjoyed college and fallen in love several times, but by the time she had graduated she was on her own again.

Heather's voice lowered an octave and some of her enthusiasm had tapered off when she finally started talking about her career and what her first job had led up to. She had gone to work in the office of a family-owned liquor distributor. She had started as an assistant to the office manager but had advanced up the ladder with remarkable speed. In less than three years she had been offered the job of full-time office manager with no one above her in rank except the owners themselves. She had also begun a secret affair with her boss' married son. She had felt guilty but let herself be convinced by her lover that he was married in name only for the sake of the family business. He swore to her that she was his only love and he would eventually divorce his wife when the time was right.

As Heather's story progressed, the couple could see her stress level rising. She went on to tell them how the affair dragged on for nearly two years, while her lover told her repeatedly that he wanted to divorce his wife and marry her, but would have to wait just a little longer. She had felt like a failure for letting the affair continue on for so long, which is why she had once told Gus it only lasted a few months during the one time she mentioned anything about it to him, just before disappearing from the scene altogether. She confessed that she wasn't sure how long the affair would have continued if something hadn't happened to change everything. Heather discovered she was pregnant.

She paused for a few moments, as if to gather her thoughts, and then continued. She told the couple of how she had confronted her lover with the revelation and rather than supporting her, he had become furious. His true colors were revealed in all their dingy ugliness. He demanded that she get an abortion right away. Not only did he make it perfectly clear that he would never accept the child, but he also let her know that if she didn't abort the baby, she would no longer have a job to call her own. This was what she had wanted to talk to Gus about back when he had sent her his wedding invitation. She had felt that he would know the right thing to say to help her deal with the situation. The one thing she knew was that she had no desire to end her pregnancy. 

Heather had one thing going for her. She was a very frugal woman, and had actually earned her job without sleeping her way to the top. She was an excellent manager and had a healthy amount of money saved up, including much of her inheritance from her parents still in the bank. After a great deal of thought, she had made up her mind and then turned in her resignation at work the next day. She packed her bags and left the country without looking back or leaving word with anyone as to where she was going. When she reached this part of the story, her voice seemed to perk up a bit and much of the gloominess disappeared from it. 

Heather continued on with how she had relocated to California where some of her mother's relatives lived. Her boss, who had known nothing of his son's affair with her or his own impending grandparenthood, had given her a glowing recommendation which she parlayed into a decent job once she had given birth to her son six months later. She told them how she had met Jerry Riverside at the apartment building she moved into and he had become her biggest supporter during the long, lonely months of pregnancy. He had become her Lamaze coach and been there for the birth of her son. She went on to tell them how he had proposed marriage after the baby was born and she had accepted because of his devotion to both her and her boy, whom she had named Steven.

Both Gus and Jason were busily congratulating Heather on how her life had taken a turn for the best when she interrupted them. First, she brought up Gus' third book, which had already hit the bestseller list after its release only weeks earlier. It was titled, 'Room for One More'. Heather told them that she knew how much Gus put his own life into his books so when she read the book, she sensed that it was about Gus' own struggles to have a child. In the book, the gay couple had one failure after another in their attempts to have a child through surrogacy. By the end of the book, they had finally succeeded, but she knew that real life didn't always come with happy endings. To test her theory, she had secretly contacted JR to find out what was really happening with Gus and his husband, Jason. She had sworn JR to secrecy after revealing why she was trying to find out the full story. JR had agreed not to mention her call, albeit reluctantly.

This was how Heather had found out about Rachel Anders and the lost babies. According to her it had torn at her heart, especially when she knew what a wonderful father Gus would surely be. She could still remember how all the younger kids in the neighborhood turned to Gus with their youthful problems or simply for someone to listen to them when parents were too busy. Even in their youth she knew that Gus was born for parenthood. She told the couple how she had gone to Jerry and asked him how he would feel if she volunteered to play surrogate for her oldest and best friend ever. He had already proven that he could handle her carrying another man's child, only this time it would be for the benefit of someone else. 

Jerry, it turned out, had no problem with her decision, just so long as she could handle being separated from Steven whenever it was necessary. She admitted that she had come to Pittsburgh alone so that she could see for herself what kind of man Gus had married and in order to test the waters with her proposal. Neither Gus nor Jason had expected anything like this. What Gus had thought would be a simple reunion with a once cherished friend had turned out to be so much more. Jason could see right away that Gus had no qualms about Heather's idea. It was in the way his eyes lit up with pleasure and something akin to the first ray of hope in such a long time. Jason wanted to feel the same thing, but he was hesitant. He knew this was too big a decision to make without weighing all the possible ramifications.

The threesome finally felt talked out and decided to take a break. Heather had just flown into town that afternoon and was feeling the jet lag. Gus and Jason agreed to take her offer into serious consideration, and Gus reminded her that his dads had invited her over for lunch the next day. They agreed to meet up at the Kinney/Taylor home and discuss this issue further at that time. Heather was eager to meet Brian Kinney again. She could still remember the tall, handsome look-alike of the boy she loved so much at the time, and still did in many ways. She also clearly remembered the soft-spoken and very kind younger blond who Gus' dad was so obviously in love with. She had been impressed by both men during those few occasions when she had spoken with either of them.

Their plans set for the next day, Gus and Jason drove Heather to her hotel and waved good-bye before she entered the swinging doors into the lobby. They drove off then, each with their own thoughts. For Gus, Heather's visit felt like the answer to an unspoken prayer. If it worked out, it would mean no more searching for just the right surrogate and long waits for all the details to be ironed out. It would also mean having someone he knew he could trust completely to do whatever it took for him and Jason to finally have their dream come true. Maybe it was meant to be all along, he thought to himself, as he drove through the slowly darkening streets of Pittsburgh towards their apartment.

For Jason, things weren't quite so clear. He only knew Heather through Gus' stories about growing up next door to her. Why, after being absent from Gus' life without a word, did she suddenly show up with an offer that seemed too good to be true? In the midst of their talks, she had pulled out her wallet from her purse and shown them several pictures of a very young baby boy smiling up at the camera. There was also a photo of a rather decent looking gentleman of about thirty-five to forty years of age who was also smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world as the camera clicked his picture. Why would she leave behind her beautiful young son and loving husband just to do such a huge favor for an old friend... one she hadn't thought to stay in touch with for such a long time? Jason looked over at Gus behind the wheel. He knew his man extremely well and he could already see the wheels turning in that gorgeous head of his. He knew that Gus didn't want to doubt their good fortune. He knew Gus was already picturing the two of them holding onto a baby that Heather had just given birth to. Jason settled into his seat and waited. It was too soon to know what would come of Heather's offer. They would talk about it later and in more detail this night... just the two of them.

To be continued..............................


	8. Making a Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the support of Brian and Justin, Gus and Jason are finally able to make a decision in regards to Heather's generous offer of help in creating the family they have longed for.

Brian glanced over at Gus sitting across from him, and smiled. His son was normally a calm fellow, but now he fidgeted like a schoolboy waiting to enter the Principal's office. Brian's eyes turned to Jason. He was fidgeting like Gus, and he certainly didn't look calm either. Brian understood why the couple acted the way they were doing. The first thing Gus did when he arrived at the house was inform his Dad about the conversation that had transpired between Heather, Jason, and himself at dinner the night before. Brian was caught completely off-guard. Of all the reasons that he and Justin had discussed for Heather's sudden appearance after such a long period of no communication, this was the last thing they would have thought of. It occurred to Brian that there was the possibility that Heather still had romantic feelings for Gus, but both he and Jason assured him that she clearly stated it wasn't the case at all. Brian, ever the skeptic, couldn't help wondering why she was making such a generous offer. He had every intention of grilling the girl when she arrived for their luncheon date.

Brian didn't have long to wait. Heather stepped out of her cab at precisely noon, as expected. She was greeted at the door by Gus and Jason and led to the large den, where the rest of the men were waiting. They were quite a foursome... Brian, Justin, Gus, and Jason. Each of them was attractive in his own way, and all four of them carried themselves with the air of men who had made a success of their lives. Heather was impressed, but not really surprised. She had known that Gus would turn out the way he did all throughout their youthful years together, and she remembered all the stories Gus once told her about his father and the man he married. Jason was the only one that she knew very little about, but she intended to learn more as quickly as possible. Heather had a plan, so knowing more about Jason and his relationship with Gus was vital. 

She began observing Jason closely, beginning with the conversation around the table. As usual, Justin had prepared a delicious meal for their guests and conversation flowed freely. If anyone noticed that Heather was asking a lot of questions directed at Jason, they said nothing about it. At the same time, Jason seemed to be just as interested in learning more about Heather as she was about him. For her part, she seemed to have reasonable answers for every inquiry. When Justin asked to see a photo of her family, the broad smile that lit up her face as she whipped out the pictures of her son said a lot about her feelings for the boy. He was a beautiful toddler who looked a lot like his mother. She only had one picture of her husband, Jerry, and had very little to say about him. It was a different story with her son, Steven. 

It was clear that Heather missed her boy a lot. Jason found himself wondering again why she would leave her family behind in order to help Gus and a complete stranger with a task that someone else could do instead. Although he had to admit, it would be more convenient to have someone that had been so close to Gus as a surrogate, Jason still felt a bit uncomfortable with how fast things were moving. Gus had already indicated, during their talk last night, that he wanted to accept Heather's offer. The ball was now in Jason's court. He knew Gus would accept whatever decision he made, yet he also knew that his husband would probably be hurt if he didn't agree with him. As the conversation continued to flow, Jason made up his mind that he needed to ask the advice of three other people before giving his answer. He valued the opinion of Gus's dads, Brian and Justin, as well as his own dad, and felt certain they would have thoughts worth hearing. With that plan in mind, Jason relaxed more than he had since Heather arrived in town.

******************************************************

Two days passed before Jason was ready to give Gus his final answer. Jason spent those two days in the company of the patriarchs of both of their families... Brian, Justin, and his own father. While he expressed his concerns to the older, more experienced men, Gus spent his time showing Heather the city that had become his home after the loss of his mothers. Even though he had continued to communicate with Heather after he left Canada, she hadn't visited his new home in Pittsburgh. There was a lot to show her, including visits with his sister, JR. He and Heather had often teased JR as they were growing up because she was always trying to hang around with them when they only thought of her as a pesky little brat. Gus was eager to show Heather how much his baby sister had matured, now that she was happily married, and a new Mom to boot.

The more time that Gus spent with Heather, the more he was certain Jason had to agree to accepting her offer to be a surrogate for them. Gus would have to tell him everything first. Heather had suggested using her eggs for fertilization, because they kept encountering such poor luck with the ones provided by their anonymous donor. Gus liked the idea. It would be ironic in a way, since his Dad had created him as a friend's gift for his Mom, Lindsay. This time it would be a female friend helping him to become a father. Turnabout seemed to be fair play. Heather made it clear that all she wanted for her efforts was to provide her best friend with the family she now enjoyed herself. It sounded like the perfect solution. Heather had even assured him that her first pregnancy had been an extremely easy one. Everything was falling into place. 

As for Jason, his conversations with Brian, Justin, and his father helped somewhat, but he knew that a decision about trying again for a baby through surrogacy was one he'd have to make on his own. He was looking forward to being alone with Gus so that they could discuss Heather's offer one last time before giving her an answer. The chance finally came after Gus dropped Heather off at her hotel. Gus walked in the door with a spring in his step. It was obvious that he had enjoyed the time he spent with Heather. Jason greeted Gus with a kiss. The couple sat down to the dinner Jason prepared and shared the events of their day, as they did nearly every evening. Their work lives were totally separate, but their home life was a time for them to bond. The time they spent together was precious for both of them. Gus and Jason were far more than lovers. They were best friends for one another. They cared about and wanted the same things in life, especially a family of their own. This was why their decision concerning Heather was so important. Once dinner was over, they retired to the living room, cuddling together on the couch. 

"Do you want to watch a movie? There are no good shows on TV tonight," Gus asked.

Jason sat back and looked Gus square in the face.

"Not right now, Gee. I'm ready to talk more about your friend's offer."

"You are? I've been hoping you'd say that. Heather is dead serious about giving us this gift, Jase. We've talked about it a lot in the last couple of days and shared it with JR. Have you mentioned it to Gidge?"

"No, not at all. I did talk to our dads, though. I knew you wouldn't mind my doing that, but I didn't know if you'd want me to mention it to anyone else. I know that JR is familiar with Heather, since you guys knew her in Canada, so I understand you talking to her. Just out of curiosity, what is JR's take on the idea?"

"She liked Heather just fine back home in Canada, even though we used to give her a hard time. You know how it is with teenagers and younger siblings. But she did say that she thought Heather's offer was amazing. She didn't think she could ever do that herself. You know my Sis. If she's carrying a baby, she wants to keep it. She's already talking about wanting to give Melody Linn a baby brother or sister. If Noah and Kevin don't watch out, their wives are going to get into a numbers contest to see who can have the most babies," Gus laughed.

"God forbid! So, I'm gathering that you are really leaning towards acceptance of Heather's offer," Jason stated.

"You know me so well! I just don't see any downside to this. She is happily married now, and I don't get any impression of lingering feelings for me at all. Our friendship was tight when we were young, and she knows how much I love family. We used to talk about what it would be like to be married and have children someday, even though we never specifically mentioned it being with the two of us. I realize that was where her mind wandered back then, but it's obvious to me that she isn't thinking like that anymore. She is simply very happy the way things turned out for her and she wants me to have the same thing."

"So do I, Gee! More than anything, I want to have a family with you. If she's willing to carry a child for us, and her husband doesn't mind, I'm willing to give it a try. We can't stay in limbo forever out of fear of losing another pregnancy. If we're lucky, her body will be stronger than Rachel's."

The grin that burst out on Gus's face lit up the room. But he grew serious just as quickly.

"There is just one thing we have to talk about first. Heather suggested that the egg donor we chose may be the cause of our lost pregnancies, and not so much Rachel. She suggested that we use the same method of artificial insemination with her that my mother did with my dad to have me. She said she would be happy to sign any papers necessary giving up any claim to our baby after it is born. Dad laid no claim on me at all and signed over his paternal rights so Mama Mel could adopt me. I only ended up living with him when our mothers were killed in that stupid accident. She just wants to give the pregnancy the best chance possible at success. In other words, she would be our egg donor and the biological mother. But we won't do it that way if you don't approve," Gus ended, with a sigh.

Jason had to stop and think. This wasn't what he had expected. He had always liked the idea of the donor being anonymous. Even though this form of baby-making was almost commonplace nowadays, there was still a risk if one party involved in the creation of the baby decided to change their minds. He didn't really know Gus's friend that well, although Gus always spoke highly of her on those rare occasions when her name came up. He also knew that this method of making a baby had certainly worked well for Gus's family... not once, but twice. The look of eager anticipation on Gus's face was the deciding factor. He knew that nothing would please Gus more than to have him agree to the arrangement. Jason slowly nodded his approval. 

Gus saw the smile start to spread across Jason's face, and realized his husband was nodding yes. Gus grabbed Jason by the shoulders and pulled him tightly into his arms. 

"Jase, does this mean you'll go along with Heather's suggestions?" 

Gus held his breath as he sat back, staring hard into Jason's face.

"I trust you Gus. If you say Heather is someone we can put our faith in to help us create the family we both want so much, then I believe you."

Gus pulled Jason close again and kissed him with all the joy he was feeling inside. For the first time in ages, he was experiencing hope again. Maybe Heather would succeed where Rachel and the anonymous egg donor had failed. Gus knew in his heart that this would be their last chance. Neither he nor Jason could ever go through another failure if Heather was unable to give them a child. Now that the decision was made, all they needed to do was go over all the details with Heather. She had a family of her own waiting back home, so they needed to get to it right away. First, he and Jason needed to discuss it further tonight. Gus would call Heather first thing in the morning and the three of them would work it all out together. Gus and Jason went to bed that night with visions of their happy future dancing in their heads. 

Not far from where they lay, Heather Riverside sat on her bed in the hotel and pulled out a picture of her son from her wallet. She smiled down on the laughing boy looking back at her. A single tear slowly made its way down her cheek, even through her smile.

"Goodnight, my sweet boy. I miss you Stevie," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Heather gave her son a tiny kiss and placed the picture up against the lamp on the nightstand. Nothing made her happier than seeing her son's face first thing when she woke each day. She really did want to give Gus the same pleasure that having Steven had given her. If she was lucky, she would be able to. Her plan would either work or end up leaving all three of them devastated. Only the fates knew their future. 

To be continued..............


	9. Baby Making Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, it looks like Gus and Jason will have their most important wish fulfilled.

A lot happened from the day that Gus’s best friend from Canada, Heather Riverside, had paid a surprise visit to Pittsburgh with an offer that had changed everything for Gus and his husband, Jason. The first change came when the couple considered offering to have Heather stay with them in the spare bedroom of their apartment, rather than her hotel room, whenever she paid a visit to Pittsburgh. Jason was grateful when Brian stepped in with a counteroffer, suggesting she would be more comfortable in their large house with a housekeeper, who could cater to her every whim. Despite Heather’s repeated reassurances that she was completely over her feelings for Gus, Jason felt a tiny doubt in the back of his mind, which he kept well hidden. He suspected that Brian, who knew human nature better than most, might have felt the same doubts… thus his offer.

Heather had agreed to stay in Pittsburgh for a few weeks to see if the artificial insemination would work, especially since she was about to be in her fertile period in only a matter of days. Her reassurances that Jerry, her husband, was perfectly okay with this arrangement helped dispel any worries that everyone was feeling about her sacrifices. One evening the phone rang at the couple’s apartment. When Gus answered, he heard an unfamiliar voice saying ‘hello’. The man on the other end of the line introduced himself as Jerry Riverside, Heather’s husband. He had a very pleasant voice and went on to tell Gus that he was proud of his wife for offering to help Gus and Jason. He promised he would hold down the fort at home in her absence, and take extra good care of young Stevie while his Mommy was away. The two men shared a few more pleasantries, then ended their call. Hearing from the husband directly was all that Gus and Jason needed to relax completely with their plans. 

Brian and Justin found Heather to be pleasant company and no bother with their usual routine. For the most part she was quite cheerful, always with a smile on her face. It was only on a rare occasion that the smile would seem to slip just a tiny bit, and a sadness appeared in her eyes. But the moment always passed quickly. Brian and Justin put it down to her missing her young son and husband. There were moments when one or the other would hear her talking to someone, presumably on her phone, in JR’s old bedroom. They could not hear anyone else’s voice, or make out what she was saying through the thick door, but again they presumed it was most likely a conversation with her family back home.

The moment that Heather knew she was in her fertile period, the three of them visited the clinic where they had a prearranged appointment set up. They had opted to have the artificial insemination performed medically, rather than the way that Gus and JR’s mother’s had created them. Gus and Jason’s fears of something going wrong once again were stronger than they wanted to admit to themselves or anyone else. They also opted to mix their sperm together so that either one of them could be the biological father of the hoped-for baby. Happily, the process went smoothly and was over much quicker than they had expected. Everyone went home that afternoon with visions of a tiny infant dancing in their heads. 

The next week dragged by as if time had stood still. They had agreed to wait ten days before testing to see if a pregnancy had happened, but Heather got a home pregnancy test after only a week and took it. The result was negative. She said nothing to Gus, Jason, or anyone else. A few days later, the boys picked her up from Brian and Justin’s place and took her back to the clinic. There, she had her blood drawn. They were told that the doctor should be calling with the result within two days. Thus, began the longest two days of the trio’s lives. 

Two days later, Gus and Jason visited Brian and Justin in order to have lunch with them and Heather. They had just finished eating and retired to the den together when Heather’s cell began ringing. Four faces of anxious men fixated on her, as she checked to see who the caller was. The moment she saw the ID, Heather’s facial expression changed. It could best be described as fear mixed liberally with anticipation. Before anyone could say anything, she clicked the answer button along with the speaker button. 

“Mrs. Riverside?” came a strong male voice. 

“Yes?” she answered shakily.

“We have the results of your pregnancy test ready. And may I say, congratulations! The test came back positive. You will need to set up appointments with an obstetrician as soon as possible. Do you have someone in mind already, or would you like recommendations?”

There was no response at first. Heather was looking at the two couples close by, who were now hugging each other as if they were greeting a long-lost relative. She could see tears forming on the faces of Gus and Jason. Suddenly, she recognized that the doctor was still talking.

“Mrs. Riverside, did you hear me?”

“Oh yes, yes! I’m sorry, doctor. I’m just stunned that it happened so quickly, and on the first try. We are so happy about this and yes, I’ll take care of finding the right obstetrician as soon as I’m back home. Thank you so much, doctor! You can’t begin to know how important this was to me… to all of us. Bless you!”

“You are more than welcome. It is always satisfying when we have a success story. Would you like to tell the prospective fathers… let’s see, Mr. Marcus/Petersen and Mr. Tyler?”

“That won’t be necessary. They are standing right here in front of me,” she started to say.

Gus and Jason shouted out simultaneously, “Yes! Thank you very much, doctor. We appreciate everything you’ve done for us.”

Obviously they shouted loud enough to be heard. “You are most welcome. And good luck with everything,” came the reply.

The call ended, but celebrations were only beginning.

**************************************************** 

Everyone who loved Gus and Jason were on pins and needles for the first few months of Heather’s pregnancy, but none more so than the couple themselves. They had suffered such terrible setbacks in their quest to be parents in the past, which made them more anxious than they wanted to admit to anyone, even themselves. Their anxiety increased when they learned from an ultrasound that they had created not one, but two babies with Heather. Happily, there had been no signs of problems, and once she was well into her second trimester, they found themselves relaxing a little bit for the first time. It helped that Heather kept in constant contact with them, through phone calls and photos of their growing babies inside her womb. 

Everyone had fallen into an accepted routine during this period. Heather returned home to California shortly after being told of the positive pregnancy test. She had returned to Pittsburgh several times, just so that Gus and Jason could see the progress of her pregnancy personally. Once, in the fourth month, Gus and Jason flew to her hometown for a visit. They had spoken with her husband on the phone a few times, but never met him in person. They were also anxious to meet her son, knowing that the little boy would be the biological half-brother to their own children. They had been disappointed when, despite having given her a week’s advance notice of their coming, they found that both her husband and son were not home. They were told that Jerry and little Stevie had to leave town only the day before, when his father became critically ill. Jerry took the boy with him because his father was extremely fond of him, and he hoped seeing the boy would help him heal quicker. Although Gus and Jason were sorry to have missed Heather’s family, they were pleased to see how healthy she looked, and how well she was taking care of herself. They returned home feeling relieved that all was going so smoothly. 

Because of their busy work schedules, they were unable to pay another visit out of town, but Heather continued to visit a number of times during the following months. She usually only stayed a couple of days, always with Brian and Justin, who were more than a little solicitous with their welcome guest. She always took the time to visit with everyone who cared about the precious bundles she was carrying, before she returned home. She would also pay a visit to the obstetrician Gus and Jason had found, just so they could feel a sense of connection to the pregnancy. As her due date drew closer and closer, there was a lot of discussion as to whether she should have the babies at home in California, or in Pittsburgh. During her last visit to see the obstetrician Gus and Jason had found, the three of them finally agreed that it would be best for the babies if she had them close to their prospective fathers. Before returning home, she promised to talk it over with her husband and see what they could work out. A few days later, Gus and Jason got a call from Heather. She explained that Jerry had agreed with them that it would be healthier for the babies to be born in Pittsburgh, so that Gus and Jason would not have to travel with them while they were so young. She also explained that Jerry understood that she would have to leave home at least six weeks before her due date, for the sake of her own health, as well as the babies. Travel in the last month or so of pregnancy was ill-advised by her doctors. Once again, her son would remain with Jerry because of his schooling. Finally, it was all settled. Gus and Jason were once again amazed at how understanding Heather’s husband and son were being for their sakes, and how generous the gift was that she was providing for them at considerable sacrifice. They knew they could never thank her enough.

As planned, Heather did arrive at Brian and Justin’s house six weeks before her due date. It often felt as if Gus and Jason spent as much time at their house as they did their own, but Brian and Justin were understanding. They had witnessed first-hand the trauma that their boys suffered in the past, while waiting for the safe delivery of an expected child. They understood how it comforted the couple to be able to see for themselves how well Heather was taking care of herself, and how healthy she and the babies appeared to be. Of course, the couple always accompanied Heather for her visits to the obstetrician. All three of them came away from every appointment, feeling confident that all was progressing exactly as it should. During her stay with Brian and Justin, she was often seen talking on the phone, always explaining how it comforted her to hear her son’s voice, and know that her husband was handling things well at home. 

Finally, only four days before her due date, Heather woke from a restless sleep at one in the morning. There had been no warning symptoms of labor pains, but her bed was soaked. She immediately recognized that her water had broken. Within minutes of her discovery, the first sharp pain of labor hit. She got out of bed and quickly made her way down the long hallway to Brian and Justin’s room. A loud knock on their door roused the sleeping couple within seconds. Minutes later, calls were being made. Brian took care of the business end by calling the doctor and hospital. Justin took care of the personal end, calling Gus and Jason first and then JR and Gidget, knowing the girls would inform everyone else who would want to know what was happening. In what felt like an instant, Brian, Justin, and a remarkably calm Heather were roaring their way through the pitch-black moonless night on their way to the hospital. Gus and Jason, who lived several miles closer to the hospital, were already at the entryway, pacing back and forth, occasionally bumping into each other in their anxiety. There was no need for rushing. It was going to be a long night and day… a very long night and day.

To be continued…..


	10. Their Own Family, At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has finally arrived. Gus and Jason are about to know the overwhelming joy of fatherhood.

Gus and Jason stood side by side at the large window in the hospital waiting room, their sides touching as they stared out at the slowly lightening sky beyond. It felt as if they had been standing in this same place for days, although they actually spent most of their time in Heather’s room. Time had never seemed to move as slowly as it was doing so now. Each passing hour only increased their anxiety tenfold, but they were not the only folks suffering. Gus glanced back behind them to see how well everyone else in the room was holding up. From the nervous pacing by most of the folks there, it was a good guess that they were feeling the anxiety too. Naturally all three of Gus and Jason’s dads were in the room, along with both of their sisters. Thankfully JR and Gidget’s husbands had been willing to take the day off from work in order to take care of their babies, leaving the girls free to be with their brothers. Even Michael had come, bringing Debbie with him. 

Those who were not pacing, sat in their chairs with their heads in their hands, or staring at the backs of the prospective fathers. Every time that Gus and Jason left Heather’s room, so that she could be examined by her doctor, the folks in the waiting room had eagerly awaited to hear some good news. So far, there had been little to report. Heather’s labor was far from moving along smoothly. Despite her water breaking, it hadn’t ensured a quick delivery. The Sun was just starting its task with dispelling the night sky, and yet she hadn’t dilated more than a few centimeters. The only good news was that both heartbeats of the twins were still quite strong. Heather also appeared to be dealing well with her labor. She mentioned more than once that this time was not as difficult as her first time with little Steven. Seeing how much of a trooper she was being, had the effect of calming her visitors and the prospective fathers slightly. 

More hours stretched by with little progress being made with the births. By the time the Sun was high in the sky, more folks had come to the hospital to check on Heather’s progress. Emmett arrived, claiming he was going to be the best Auntie Em the babies could ever wish for. Ted showed up close behind with his husband, Blake in tow. Jason had received numerous calls from his brothers, checking to see how the progress was coming. But the hours continued to drag by with no good news to impart. Finally, those in the waiting room received some relief when Gus and Jason informed them that the doctor had finally decided to try and induce her labor to speed things up, and to reduce the stress on both mother and babies. Sixteen hours after her water broke, Heather was still making little to no progress. Another hour passed when the nurses noticed a change in the babies’ heartbeats, which were just starting to show some stress. They immediately got the doctor to return to the room. The decision was made to schedule a C-section to make sure that neither baby would be stressed any longer. As she was being wheeled to the delivery room, Gus grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

“It won’t be long before you know if you have a son or daughter,” she told him. “I mean a son and daughter,” she corrected herself. 

“Or two sons or two daughters,” Gus laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

As they wheeled Heather away, Jason drew his arm around Gus and smiled shakily.

“I can’t believe it, Gee. We really are about to become parents.”

“I know. And I’m a bit scared, Jase. Maybe we should have asked to know what the sexes were before now. Then maybe we would be better prepared for what is coming. We don’t even have their names picked out yet. What if we aren’t up to the task after all?”

“Oh, Gee, my love, it doesn’t matter whether we have one son or two… one daughter or two. We have enough love for whomever we are gifted with, and enough support to handle any problems that may come up. Trust me on this. Now, let’s go and tell all those anxious folks out there what is happening. I think they’ve been as much on edge over this long delay as we have been.”

Gus kissed Jason and walked out of the labor room with him hand in hand. They hurried to the waiting room so that they could deliver the good news. They couldn’t hang around to answer all the questions that were being thrown their way. They needed to rush back, since they were told they could be in the delivery room during the operation, once they were scrubbed up. Soon, they stood on each side of Heather and held tight to a hand, which gripped theirs tightly. They couldn’t see what was happening over the barrier, which was set up to cover the progress of the medical staff, as they opened Heather up and began removing each baby, one at a time. In no time at all, they heard the sound of a baby crying, coming from the first newborn. The doctor lifted the baby up so that the new fathers and Heather could see the miracle just delivered. Immediately they could see that they had a son. Pure joy lit up their faces.

“Would one of you want to cut the umbilical cord?” asked the doctor.

Gus nodded at Jason. “You go first, my love. I’ll get the next one.”

As Jason severed the cord, he couldn’t contain the tears of pure euphoria, which he was experiencing at the sight of his healthy, beautiful baby son. He watched in awe as a nurse took the baby away to be cleaned up. By the time she returned with their son swaddled up, and handed the bundle to his father, the second baby was delivered. Again, the doctor lifted the baby up so that Gus could see the twin. Once again, it was clear that they had another son. Gus squeezed Heather’s hand tightly and mouthed, ‘Thank you, thank you, thank you’, to the woman who had just made their greatest dream come true. Heather smiled back, then released Gus’s hand so he could join the doctor and cut the second baby’s cord. Just as quickly as with the first infant, the nurse removed and cleaned up the twin. Moments later, Gus and Jason stood side by side, gazing with unadulterated love at the two little miracles, who now completed their happy lives. They could barely make out how the babies actually looked, tears of joy clouding their vision. It didn’t matter. Their sons were everything they had ever wanted, and they owed it all to Heather. They could never repay her enough for what she had given them.

*****************************************************

Eight faces pressed against the glass, each one making a face of some kind that caused a few giggles from attending nurses in the newborn ward. By now, three days since the birth of the two adorable twin boys laying in the front row of bassinettes, the nurses recognized all the adult faces. Front and center were the two dads of the twins. They still looked at the tiny infants with a look that could only be described as pure awe. The two younger women next to them were the sisters of the new fathers. The nurses had learned that the three older men and single older woman were the parents of the new fathers. No matter what kind of faces they made at the babies, it was obvious from their looks that pride was uppermost in every face. They had all been standing there for at least a half hour, but finally they stepped away. The nurses knew they’d be back, either together or in batches. And they also knew the babies would have other gawkers staring at them too. The nurses often remarked to each other that these babies would probably never be at a loss for loving attention. 

Gus and Jason hugged their sisters and parents goodbye as they separated from them. JR and Gidget needed to get home to their own young ones. Brian and Justin needed to return home and make sure Heather’s room was ready for her release the next day from the hospital. She was to stay with them for at least another week or so before returning home, as a result of having a C-section, rather than the natural childbirth they had expected. Jason’s parents didn’t want to hang around and intrude on their son’s time with the babies any more for now. They knew they would have plenty of time with their new grandsons in the future. And there was no doubt that at least one of the twins was their flesh and blood, although they thought of both babies as their grandchildren. 

From the very first day, it was clear that the two babies were not identical twins. One baby was the spitting image of Gus when he was a newborn, just as the other was the spitting image of Jason. Even without a DNA test, it was clear that… by some miracle… each of them had fathered one of the babies. This was the icing on the most beautiful cake ever created, as far as their fathers were concerned. They could hardly wait for tomorrow. Although the boys were born at barely over five pounds each, they were healthy in every way necessary for them to go home at the same time as Heather was being released. The agreement was that she would continue to stay with Brian and Justin, in order to avoid the babies bonding with her while she recuperated from her surgery. This would give Gus and Jason time to fully bond with the twins. And they would have plenty of time to do so, because they had both agreed to take time off from work for at least the next few weeks. 

Before leaving the hospital to return home and make sure everything was set up for the babies, they stopped in at Heather’s room. Her smile lit up when she saw them entering her room. They each took turns giving her a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. They were about to say something, when two nurses walked in pushing a pair of bassinettes. Another thing that had been agreed upon before the births was that Heather would provide breast milk for the babies while she was still in town, before they were put on formulas. It was a good way to build up their immunity while her breast milk was available. Without hesitation, she accepted the first baby handed to her, and released her breast so that the infant could find her nipple and begin to suckle. Gus and Jason watched in awe as their son instantly grasped onto his food source. They marveled at how patient the other baby was being while he waited his turn, and wondered if they would see such patience between the brothers as they grew up. They had no idea what the future held for their little family, but they loved imagining it. Suddenly, Heather interrupted their thoughts. 

“Well fellas, have you finally decided on a name for the baby… babies?” she queried. 

The two men looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. They turned to Heather.

“We, uhh, we… well, to be honest, we were afraid of jinxing it. We had come up with possible names when we tried surrogacy before. We just decided we would wait and make sure nothing went wrong again,” Gus told her, in an almost apologetic tone of voice.

Heather reached for Gus’s hand. “That’s okay, Gus. I understand. Believe me, I had my fears too. Life can sometimes be so cruel. But, we did it! The babies are here. So, I hope you’ll let me know when you decide on the naming.”

Gus squeezed her hand. “Of course, we will.” Gus shared a smile with Jason, then he continued on. “As a matter of fact, we had already planned on discussing it tonight, and we will make a final decision. And tomorrow, when you and our sons leave this place, we are going to all meet up at Dad’s house, before going home, for an announcement of their names. Everyone has already been told to meet us there, so they can all learn their names together.”

Heather laughed. “You always did like a bit of showy drama, Gus.”

Jason laughed too. “Tell me about it!”

They all laughed together. Gus and Jason stayed to watch their second-born have his turn at the buffet, before they finally bid Heather goodbye. The couple followed the nurses down the hall with the bassinettes and waited to see their sons settled in for the night. They were eager to get to work right away with the naming of their sons. It was one task they were eager to perform as parents for the first time. Back in Heather’s room, they didn’t see the silent tear that slowly trickled down her cheek, as the bassinettes were wheeled out. She was so happy for her old friend and his husband. She could remember the joy she felt at being a mother to her beloved Steven on the day he was born. She just prayed that they would appreciate what she had done for them… and understand what she had done for herself.

To be continued………….


	11. A Long-Held Plan Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Gus and Jason to announce the names of their newborn baby boys, and everyone is excited. The happiness they feel is a beautiful thing, but there is a dark cloud hovering in the background, which will change everyone's lives without warning.

Although Brian and Justin’s home, by anyone’s standards, was considered quite large, there barely seemed to be enough room for all the folks who showed up for the naming party of Gus and Jason’s newborn twins. Their original plan to include only family hadn’t worked out so well. When word spread about the meeting to be held at Brian and Justin’s house, once the babies were released from the hospital, friends and co-workers simply acted as if there was an open invitation to the naming. There were at least a dozen or more folks crowded in the main room than had been expected. When Gus and Jason walked into the house, while pushing the twin stroller carrying their sons, closely followed by Heather, they weren’t unhappy to see the crowd. They had been talking about nothing else but the coming births to anyone of their acquaintances and family who would listen for so long, that it warmed their hearts to see how much so many of them cared. 

The couple were super excited to reveal the names they had chosen for their boys. At first, they had discussed using the names of their beloved fathers combined, but all three men had made it clear that they didn’t want that. As Brian said so eloquently… “these boys are special and need a name that means something unique to them.” After much consideration, and an entire night bouncing from one name to another, they had finally settled on names that were indeed unique. As they explained to the eager crowd, when they prefaced their choices, ‘the names may sound new age, but they represent who the boys are to us, and to each other’. The group waited with bated breath, until Gus finally spoke up.

“First let me explain our thinking on the matter. Our boys are the most beloved gift that we could have ever hoped for. We wanted their names to reflect that feeling, which their arrival has given us. That’s when we began researching the words and finally hit on exactly what we wanted to convey with the naming. So, let me introduce to you (he said, holding up his brown-haired baby) Amado Bruder Marcus/Peterson Tyler. And this (turning to Jason, who was holding up the darker haired baby) is Regalo Bruder Marcus/Peterson Tyler.”

There were moments of silence as the crowd tried to digest the news. 

“Very interesting names, but I think we’d like to know how you decided on them. I don’t believe most of us have ever heard them before,” responded Brian. Multiple heads nodded in agreement.

Jason answered. “Trust me, we weren’t trying to be different, but nothing sounded right to us until we started looking up foreign words for what these beautiful boys have brought into our lives. Amado is Spanish for ‘beloved’ and Regalo is Italian for ‘gift’. Besides, we actually like the sound of the names.”

“But what about the middle names? They sounded alike to me,” Jason’s mom wondered.

“Oh yes, Mom, that is Bruder and is German for brother. They certainly are not identical twins, as anyone can see, but they will always be connected as brothers, with a special bond that hopefully no one will ever try to sever.” 

Suddenly, the room was filled with sounds of approval. Folks began moving forward, so that they could each get a closer look at the two tiny bundles being held so lovingly by their fathers. Gus glanced over at Heather, standing in the corner, and thought he briefly saw a sad look in her eyes, but it vanished in an instant, and all he saw then was a cheerful smile. She gave them a thumbs up, then disappeared behind the growing crowd surrounding the boys. Gus and Jason were so wrapped up in the avid enthusiasm of their friends and family, they didn’t notice Brian moving over to where Heather stood, with her back to the wall.

“You do know that all of us will never forget what you’ve done for our family, and if you ever need anything from any of us, you have only to ask,” he told her solemnly.

“I know. I felt in my heart it was the right thing to do for so many reasons. With Jason’s huge heart, I knew he was meant to be a father. I’m just relieved that it worked out so well, so that he can be. And Jason’s a good guy too. I saw that soon after meeting him.”

Brian looked over at the boys, who had managed to separate themselves, with their sons, from the crowd. Only Justin, Jason’s parents, and their sisters still stood with them, cooing and making funny faces at the infants, and laughing out loud when the babies reacted. For a moment, Brian’s breath deserted him. He felt his heart skip a beat. The whole scenario was more than he could have ever imagined so many years ago, and it was beyond beautiful. In that moment, he saw an image of himself running down a hospital corridor, with Justin and Michael close behind. He saw himself flying into a hospital room and seeing Gus for the first time. He knew exactly how that very same baby was feeling now, holding tight to one of his own sons. At the time, Brian would never have considered giving a name to the feeling he was experiencing when seeing little Gus for the first time, but he knew in his heart that it was love.

“I know that you are right, Heather. It didn’t take Justin and I any time at all to realize that Jason was the right man for our boy, Gus. They fit together in the same way that Justin and I do. And I suspect they will be even better parents that we have been. I don’t want you to ever forget that you are welcome to come and visit whenever you are up this way. Our door will always be open to you, and of course, the same goes for your family. I know that the boys have often told us how much they wish it had worked out that they could have meet your husband and son. Maybe we will get the chance to make a trip in your direction one of these days. If so, we could stop in and personally offer our thanks to your family for all their support I’m sure Gus and Jason will be too busy to travel for a little while, but you never know when either Justin or I have business to attend to in your part of the woods.”

Heather’s voice sounded slightly choked. “I’d like that. I wish I could tell you how much I appreciate all the kindness that you and your husband have shown me, and the wonderful support you’ve given me… and of course Gus and Jason. I’m not sure everything would have worked out so well if you two hadn’t been there for me… for us.”

“Well, enough with the mushy stuff. I think it is time that I see how many funny faces I can bestow on my new grandsons. Will you join me?”

“In a moment,” she responded.

Brian started to walk away when he heard his name. He turned back to Heather. She appeared about to say something.

“Yes?” He asked.

A moment’s hesitation, and then… “oh, nothing. I was just thinking of how lucky you all are to have each other and more than enough love for everyone, including someone like me.”

Brian smiled. “Lucky, indeed!”

With that, Brian rejoined his family. Heather looked on, as the group continued to discuss the happy future the two newborns would bring to them all, especially their fathers. If anyone had been paying attention to her, they might have noticed that same wistful, almost sad, look in her eyes. But once again, it disappeared as quickly as it came. Finally, the house began clearing out and the last non-family guest had left. One by one, even the family started trickling away, but not before having one last approving look at the twins, along with praising Gus and Jason for their choices of names. The last to leave were Gus and Jason, with Amado and Regalo. As the couple walked out onto the front steps, Brian and Justin joined them to say goodbye. Justin leaned down to give one final kiss goodnight to his newest grandchild. Brian did the same, quietly whispering to Amado… “sleep tight, AB. Granddad loves you.” Then to little Regalo… “sleep tight RB. Granddad loves you too.” Then he and Justin waved as their boys walked off to their car. Apparently, Justin overheard Brian.

“AB… RB?”

Brian just grinned.

**************************************************

The following days seemed to fly by. Gus and Jason made regular visits to Brian and Justin’s house, collecting mother’s milk that Heather produced for them. They always brought the babies with them, unwilling to allow anyone else to take care of them just yet. It thrilled them to see how attached both Brian and Justin had become to their new grandsons. Even Brian acted like a silly grandpa, making faces at the boys and cooing sounds that surprised the couple. They knew that Brian adored Melody Linn, JR’s baby girl, and certainly considered her as a grandchild too, but no one had seen him act as silly with her as he was with the twins. Justin was a different story. He showed the same grandfatherly affection with the twins as he did with Melody Linn. Gus and Jason knew he was meant to be a grandfather, just as he was born to be a father.

Neither Gus nor Jason would admit, even to each other, that they were glad that Heather would be returning home very shortly. Her doctor had given her the go-ahead to travel that very day. Neither of them quite knew why they felt this way, because she had done nothing out of the ordinary, such as being clingy with the babies when she saw them. Perhaps, they told themselves, that it was simply a territorial thing… that they would be relieved when her connection to the boys was out of the picture. Whatever it was, they looked forward to the day she left for California. 

Three days later, Heather announced that she had made plane reservations for the next morning and would be returning home. Brian and Justin assured her she could stay if she needed to, but were secretly glad she was leaving too. They had sorely missed having the entire house all to themselves, even though she had been little trouble for them. For the most part, Heather had stayed in her room, even eating many of her meals at the desk in her bedroom. She told them that she enjoyed her alone time, so that she could chat with her son and husband on her computer whenever she felt the need to connect. The house was well built, and so one could not really hear what was going on in another room once a door was closed. However, there were occasions when one of them heard her voice, even without making out what was being said. Of course, they respected her privacy, so the fact that she was such a loner didn’t cause any conflict. But even so, both men felt it was time for her to get on with her own life, and leave Gus and Jason to theirs.

When Heather called Gus to let him know of her plans for the next day, she asked if she could come over to see the boys one last time and say goodbye. Without hesitation, Gus agreed, then suggested she come for dinner in order for them to prepare her a special meal as their final show of gratitude before she left. When she told him that her plane was scheduled to leave extremely early in the morning, he suggested she stay over after dinner and leave from their place, which was much closer to the airport than Brian and Justin’s house. He knew that Jason would have no problem with the invite. Jason was just as grateful to Heather as he was. Once the hour was agreed upon, Heather hung up. An ironic smile crossed her lips. This was working even better than she had hoped. All she needed to do now was implement her plan. For almost ten months, she had waited for this day. She knew that there was every chance the whole thing would blow up in her face, but the risk would be worth it. She had to try and succeed. Her entire future family depended upon it.

**********************************************

Heather arrived at Gus and Jason’s house right on schedule. After checking on the twins, the three of them settled in for a pleasant chat while waiting for dinner to be ready. After a satisfying meal, followed by a bit more conversation concerning everyone’s plans for the future, Heather reminded the couple that she had to rise very, very early in the morning to get to the airport in plenty of time. When Gus offered to drive her to the airport, she begged off. “I’ve already scheduled an Uber ride for the trip to the airport,” she told them. With one last hug, the three parted ways. Heather made herself comfortable in the guest room, although she had no intention of falling asleep. She was far too filled with anxiety to relax. She waited for a short time before turning off the room light, knowing that Gus and Jason would believe she had taken to her bed. She waited… waited… waited, her anxiety growing with each passing minute.

It seemed like many hours, although it wasn’t more than an hour or so, before she heard the door close to the couple’s bedroom across the hall from hers. But, the waiting continued. She had enough experience to know that the night was far from over for the new parents. She was right. A little more than an hour later, she heard the noise of crying coming from the nursery next to her room. As expected, she then heard the bedroom door opening across the hall. She could picture the couple rushing to comfort their hungry sons with freshly warmed up bottles. Some time passed before she finally heard the door close again to the bedroom across the hall. The babies obviously had fallen back to sleep with full tummies, and would not produce more crying over the baby monitor in the couple’s room for at least another couple of hours or more. Heather, however, didn’t want to let her anxiety cause a rush to movement. She had waited this long, she could wait a bit longer.

A half hour later, Heather knew the time had come. Her plan was ready to be set in motion. With great stealth, she left her room and made her way to the nursery. Praying as hard as she had ever done in her life, she went to the crib that held a sleeping Regalo. She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. The baby boy twitched, but stayed firmly asleep. She next went to the crib that held Amado. She reached down and gathered the sleeping baby into her arms. Wrapping him tightly in his blanket, she gathered him close to her chest. Before leaving the room, she placed a previously written note in the center of the empty crib. Then, with the baby nestled in her arms, she quietly made her way to the front door, where her purse and single suitcase waited for her. As she walked out the door, she looked back inside. A tear rolled down her cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Gus, but I know you’ll understand when you read my note. I just pray you’ll forgive me someday, especially now that I have given you a son too. You know that our son will be safe with me. And I promise to always tell him what a wonderful father he had, and that you loved him with all your heart.”

With that, she closed the door behind her. She hurried down to the street, where a car, which she had rented the day before, waited for her. Inside the car was all the baby supplies she had bought on her final shopping trip on the same day. She placed Amado into the car seat she had also bought, surprised that the baby still slept so peacefully. Moments later, she drove off into the night, finally feeling her body relax for the first time all day. Her plan had gone off without a hitch. Now, all she could do was pray that her good luck continued to hold. 

To be continued……….


	12. The True Story Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather has disappeared into the night, taking baby Amado with her. The discovery of what she has done is devastating, as everyone learns the truth behind her actions. Now, the hunt is on to find their missing son, and to return him to his distraught family.

The tension in the room was palpable, mixed with varying degrees of anger, confusion, and rage. It was still pitch-black outside, yet the mood inside the home of Gus and Jason was even darker. The two men sat together on their couch with their hands held tightly, while Jason’s parents and Justin did their best to reassure them that everything would be alright. Every few seconds, someone would glance over at the two policemen standing nearby, speaking somberly with Brian. Brian had taken over talking to the officers, when it became obvious that neither Gus nor Jason could remain calm enough to tell a coherent story as to why police had been summoned in a frantic 911 call.

The couple could still vividly recall their panic the moment they entered the nursery room directly across from their bedroom, after hearing one of the babies crying on the monitor. The twins had not been home for long, yet the couple already had a rhythm going for their nighttime treks to the nursery, either for a feeding or changing a dirty diaper. Often, they would hear the sound of both babies crying at the same time, one of them probably waking the other. But there were a few rare instances when only one baby awoke, so the fact that they only heard a single cry this time did not immediately cause any alarm. Even though only one baby was awake, both Gus and Jason always got up together in case the other baby needed care too. They never resented the lack of sleep one tiny bit. It was a joy to be able to be there for their precious sons.

But this night was different… tragically different! Jason walked over to Regalo’s crib, since it was obvious that the wailing sound was coming from his side of the room. He was just about to reach down to pick up and comfort his son, when he heard Gus’s panicked voice calling out Amado’s name. Turning around quickly, he saw Gus leaning into Amado’s crib and frantically seeming to be searching for something. Jason rushed over, realizing immediately why Gus was so panicked. Even in the dimmed light of the room, it was obvious there was no baby in the crib. Gus turned to Jason, a look on his face that Jason had never seen before and prayed he would never see again. It was sheer terror.

“Where is he?” Gus wailed.

Jason leaned into the crib. There, he spotted the piece of paper that had fallen to the side of the crib, when Gus frantically searched for his son. He rushed over to the doorway and flipped on the light so that they could see more clearly. He held the piece of paper up and began to read. The look on his face, as he read, struck terror into Gus’s heart. Jason handed the note to Gus and went back to Regalo’s crib. He scooped the still crying baby into his arms and held him tightly. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. Gus began to read the note, his body starting to shake all over.

*****************************************************

It read…

‘Dearest Gus,  
I realize that by the time you read this you may feel nothing but anger, even hatred towards me. I can only pray that in time you will forgive me, because I have not left you or Jason empty handed. I have kept my promise to give you both a child. And I know that your son will give you all the joy that having a child provides for those of us who are meant to be parents, as you and Jason most certainly are. I know what I am talking about because being Steven’s mother was the only thing in life that made it worth living. I did not lie to you about Steven, although I confess that Jerry was never my husband. He was simply a good friend and neighbor, who was there for me in my darkest days. You see, the truth is that almost two years ago I lost my precious boy in a terrible accident. I was driving us to the store to shop. On the way there we were hit by a drunk driver when he ran a stop light. The car hit us on the passenger side and killed my beautiful boy instantly. I was hospitalized for a week with broken bones and contusions, but survived… if it can be called survival. 

Once I was released from the hospital, I fell into a deep depression. Some weeks later, I could no longer stand the pain of my empty life. I tried to take my own life by swallowing nearly a full bottle of sleeping pills the doctor had prescribed to help me sleep. What I had not counted on was my neighbor, Jerry, being worried about me and using the key I had given him long before as a safety precaution, and checking up on me when I hadn’t answered my phone after many tries. Thanks to him, I survived again. But in truth, I still longed to die and join my Stevie. Then a miracle happened. I spent a lot of my time reading to escape the pain. That’s when I discovered your book, which talked about wanting a child. Out of nowhere, I felt it was a sign for me. 

Please believe me when I tell you that my original offer was based solely on my desire to feel life inside me again. And knowing how kind you are, I confess that I felt you would let me be a part of our child’s life. Perhaps I was only fooling myself, in order to ease my conscience, but I swear that was what I was thinking in the beginning. But then came the second miracle. We discovered I was carrying twins. Then I knew I was doing the right thing. Not only could I give you and Jason a child, but I could have a child of my own once more. I did consider asking the two of you to let me keep one baby, but I felt that Jason would never allow it. He is a good man, I’m sure, but he doesn’t have the kind of generous heart I’ve always known that you have.

Please trust me that I will take the best care imaginable for my… for our son. He will never want for anything. And maybe someday, once the two boys are grown, we can come back and reunite them. I would like that, because a boy should get to know his father. I am quite certain that you are his father, just as the other one is Jason’s. But again, I pray you will forgive me for this action. I never meant to hurt you, but I know in my heart that it’s only fair. We both now have what we wanted most in life. 

I’m so sorry, Heather’

*************************************************************

The detectives stood by quietly, recording all that was being said, as Brian gave them as many details of the events that had occurred as he had come to learn from his son. Gus had shown them the note Heather had left behind the moment they arrived. Brian's blood began to boil with each word he read. He mentally kicked himself for having believed Heather's story without doing a background check on her, something he would have done with any new client coming into his business. His self-anger threatened to overwhelm him, and only Justin's calming voice brought Brian back to what was most important... finding Heather and righting this travesty. He managed to keep his temper in check, until one of the detectives made mention that the mother might have a legal right to take one of the babies.

"She signed away her rights to both of the babies before even leaving the hospital!" he growled through clenched teeth. "Her rights to either of my son's children ended then and there. This is no different than a stranger kidnapping a child!"

"Of course, sir. I understand," the detective replied quietly. "Can you provide those papers for our report?"

Brian walked over to the couch. His heart broke to see the looks on his son and Jason's faces. 

"Son, I'm sorry to ask this, but do you have the papers that I can show these men, which prove that that woman had relinquished all rights to your sons?"

Jason stood up, reluctantly releasing Gus's hand, and walked back towards their bedroom. Brian followed. It only took a moment for Jason to locate the papers in a small wall safe. He handed them over to Brian, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes once again. Brian reached for Jason and brought him close in for a hug. 

"I know, Son, I know! She won't get away with this. I promise you that. If it takes every penny we have and every resource available to us, we'll find her and get your baby back. I'm just sorry that we didn't pay more attention to your doubts. Gus told me how you didn't quite trust the offer at first. If we had done more research, this would never have happened."

Jason pulled back. "Don't blame yourself. It's too late for blame and doesn't do anyone any good. It won't bring our baby back, but Gus and I will accept any help you can give us now. And you know we'll do whatever it takes to bring Amado back home where he belongs. But Brian, right now you need to be there for Gus more than anything. I can tell that he is feeling more pain than any of us. He blames himself for trusting her. I'm worried about him more than I can say."

"We'll all be there for him. You know that. Now, I'd better get these papers to the detectives. The sooner they get started on finding her, the better."

*****************************************************

Hours turned into days... dark, dark days... as Gus and Jason and their families desperately tried to deal with the uncertainty of where Amado was, and how such an evil thing had happened to them in the midst of their greatest joy. Their only comfort, slight though it was, was that they all believed Heather would do nothing to hurt the innocent baby. Her letter gave them that one tiny bit of faith. But it did nothing to stop the outrage at what she had done to them. Any sympathy they might have felt for her own loss was lost in the haze of red-hot anger each and every one of them was feeling. 

The FBI had been called in early when it became clear that Heather was not an American citizen, and there was every possibility she would try to ferret the baby across the border into Canada. Every effort to find her through all forms of transportation available to her was proving futile. She had not taken an Uber or cab ride to Gus and Jason's house on the night of the abduction, as she had proclaimed, so that lead dried up quickly. 

More days passed, with no word of any progress. It was as if the earth had opened up and swallowed them whole. Gus had retreated into himself, barely even speaking to anyone but his father or Justin. Even his sister couldn't get through to him. Jason explained that he knew Gus felt guilty for accepting Heather's offer. Most of the care for little Regalo had fallen to Jason, even though he did find Gus in the nursery in the middle of the night more than once, rocking the baby and quietly crying. Jason stood outside the slightly open nursery door and overheard Gus apologizing to Regalo over and over. He never interrupted the scene. He would slip quietly back into their bedroom and let his own tears flow. Every attempt he had made to convince Gus that he had nothing to feel guilty about seemed to fall on deaf ears. Jason knew that nothing would comfort Gus now, outside of seeing both of their sons together again, safe in their home and father's arms.

Finally, six days after the abduction, they had their first major breakthrough. The residents of homes anywhere near theirs had already been questioned very early on, with nothing to show for it. However, an elderly man came forward with something he thought the detectives might want to see. He explained how he lived close by Gus and Jason's place. He had installed a security camera on the outside of his house, after there had been more than one attempt at burglaries in the neighborhood almost a year earlier. He had gotten into the habit of only checking the camera occasionally, once the threat had ended. The day before this, he was checking out the video and noticed something odd. It was in the middle of the night, and he could clearly see a woman holding a baby, entering a car parked right in front of his house. He didn't recognize the woman or the car. When he checked the date of the recording, he realized it was on the same night as the nearby abduction of an infant. 

The news gave everyone a burst of hope. When the detectives showed the video to Gus and Jason, they felt certain that the woman was Heather. Although the street was dark, there was just enough light from a nearby streetlamp to reveal the clothing the woman was wearing. It was enough to tentatively identify her. That, along with doubts that another woman with a baby would be out in the streets at such an hour, convinced everyone that this was how Heather had made her escape with Amado. Unfortunately, the video was not angled in a way to reveal the full license plate of the car, but the last few numbers were visible as it pulled away from the curb. That, along with the make and model of the vehicle gave them the first real ray of hope of tracking Heather down. The one thing that was fairly certain was that she wasn't driving a rental car. All rental agencies had already been checked out thoroughly, long before this new discovery. The hunt was now on to find out how she acquired the car she had used to make her escape.

***********************************************

Heather gathered Amado into her arms and made her way into the apartment in Dallas that she had rented months before. She settled the sleeping baby into the crib she had bought for him, as soon as she knew her hopes for the future had been fulfilled, after learning she was pregnant again. She gazed down at his sleeping form, a bittersweet smile crossing her face. A part of her, buried deep in her conscience, felt a tinge of guilt over the deception she had lived with for so long, in order to have this time with her son. But on the surface, she only felt joy. She knew that Gus’s entire family, as well as Jason’s, would hate her beyond measure, but she had taken as many precautions to disappear permanently as was possible. She was extremely glad that she had been so thrifty with the money she had inherited from her parents, as well as saving as much of her earnings as possible over the years. It had made it possible for her to create a whole new identity and provide a safe life for her and the baby. 

She bent over the crib and whispered, “I love you, my darling boy. I promise you a happy life. And someday, if it seems the right time, I promise to tell you the whole truth about your birth. Now sleep well, little Stevie. I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again.” 

To be continued……


	13. First Breakthroughs and Growing Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days and weeks have turned into a month of searching for Gus and Jaosn's lost baby. Despite still having one twin, Gus is finding it too difficult to cope, while Jason tries desperately to figure out what to do next. Meanwhile, Brian is using every means possible to find Heather, who has mentally retreated into the past in the new world she has created for herself.

Jason gave one final tuck of the blanket around baby, Regalo, and smiled, with unshed tears clouding his vision. He was unbelievably happy to be doing such a simple task for his infant son, but it was always tainted with the knowledge that he couldn’t do the same for his other son, Amado. Each day that passed, since that horrible night that Amado was taken, had become more painful than the previous day. Days had turned into weeks, with the first full month since their loss fast approaching. As Jason leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Regalo’s cheek, he let a few tears drop. Now, it was time to join Gus in their bedroom across the hall. Jason dreaded what he would find there. But, he was determined to try and bring Gus out of his depression in any way that he could this time.

From that very first night, Gus had begun the process of distancing himself from Jason. It wasn’t a physical distancing, so much as an obvious emotional one instead. Jason was doing his best to be patient with Gus. He thoroughly understood what was happening to him. Jason remembered how he had once voiced his doubts about accepting Heather’s offer to be their surrogate, but then was lulled into acceptance by Gus’s reassurances. He knew that Gus was feeling overwhelming guilt for not being more cautious. Yet, Jason also knew that he could have been more vocal about his doubts, and Gus would have listened to him. Even when they were not on the same page about something, they always respected one another’s opinions. The problem was in convincing Gus that the burden of guilt was not his alone. They needed to share the burden, as well as accept the fact that the only one truly to blame for their loss was Heather.

Jason stepped into their bedroom. The room was dark, with no lamp light to dispel the gloom. He could barely make out the form of Gus sitting on the edge of their bed, his head down as he stared at the floor. Jason made his way over to the bed and sat next to Gus. Gus made no movement at all, not acknowledging Jason’s presence in any way. Jason laid his arm around Gus’s shoulder. There was still no reaction. Jason sighed deeply. At least Gus hadn’t shrugged his arm off, as he had been doing recently. But at the same time, there was such an air of defeatism in the air that Jason felt his body turning cold. It was almost as if Gus was no longer in the room. Jason could only guess as to where Gus’s mind had gone. It certainly wasn’t present here in their bedroom. Another wave of boiling anger at Heather swept through Jason’s blood, warming him back up again.

“Gee, please tell me what I can do to make you feel better. Seeing you like this is killing me,” he pleaded.

No response.

“Please, Gee! I can see that you are checking out on us, but Regalo and I need you now more than ever.”

Nothing.

“We WILL get Amado back! You have to believe that! But until then, we have to be strong. And Gee, you have to stop thinking this is all your fault. It isn’t! It just isn’t!”

Gus turned his head and seemed to focus on Jason for the first time. Jason saw a flash of something scary in Gus’s eyes. He pulled back, letting his arm fall away from Gus.

“That’s a lie!” Gus hissed through clenched teeth. “You know fucking well that this would never have happened if I hadn’t talked you into letting that bitch be our surrogate. You tried to warn me to be more cautious, but I wouldn’t listen. You have to hate me for this… I know you do! You just haven’t the guts to say it to my face!”

Momentarily, Jason was stunned. In all the years he had known Gus, he had never witnessed such anger, such self-loathing, coming from the man he loved. Gus had such a gentle heart. To see such venom towards anyone, including himself, was almost incomprehensible. But there it was, in all its stark reality. Jason had seen it building slowly since that awful night, but to have it explode in his face like this was like a blow to the gut. Quickly shaking off his reaction, Jason pulled Gus into his arms. He could feel the strong resistance to his touch, but refused to let go. Although he was smaller than Gus in stature, Jason was far stronger physically. He was not about to release Gus. It seemed to take forever before Jason finally felt Gus’s body beginning to give in. And then, as if he was a balloon that had been pricked by a needle, Gus deflated and melted into Jason’s arms. Jason continued to hold Gus tightly against his body. Finally, Jason felt that it was safe to move away, but he kept his hands on Gus’s arms.

“Gee, I understand why you feel guilty, but there is only one person who is guilty of anything. Heather played all of us, because she knew our weakness. It doesn’t matter why she did it, although I am sorry for her own loss, but it doesn’t excuse her deception one iota. But, I am telling you right now that if we let what she has done tear our family apart, then her taking our son from us is only a part of the damage she has done to us. We can’t let her get away with that, and we won’t. No matter what, we have to hold onto the belief that our son will come home to us, and it won’t take long. All of our energy has to be set on that goal. We don’t have time to waste on regrets or recriminations. And in the meantime, we have another son who needs to be taken care of… not just by me, but by his other father too. I know that it hurts you to be with him, knowing that his brother is not there too, but Regalo only understands our loving touch… not the trauma that we are going through. So please… please, stop blaming yourself and come back to us emotionally. We, Regalo and I, we need you.”

Gus sat stock still as he stared into Jason’s face. Then, as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes, he saw redemption from his guilt in his husband’s eyes. For the very first time since that horrible night, Gus felt a spark of hope inside his heart. The pain was still there, but he now realized that it wasn’t his burden to bear alone. Gus let tears form in the corners of his eyes and slowly begin to trickle down his cheeks. He leaned over and kissed Jason gently on the lips. When he spoke, Jason could hear the difference in his voice from how he had been sounding throughout their ordeal.

“You’re right. We need each other, Jase. I’m so sorry that I didn’t see it before. But, I do now. The only thing we must concentrate on is finding our boy and bringing him back to us. If law enforcement can’t get it done, then I know that our family will do whatever it takes to find him. As for Heather’s betrayal, we’ll deal with her after we get our son back. I love you and our sons, and we’ll be a complete family again as soon as it is humanly possible.”

The two men embraced, reaffirming their devotion to one another, and to the cause that they shared with all their hearts. That night, for the first time since Amado’s kidnapping, the couple made love. It was intense… it was life-affirming… it was a sealing of their pledge to love each other forever, no matter what.

****************************************************

Hearing his phone ringing, Brian answered quickly. He had been waiting for this call for far too long. Justin held his breath. He too, had been eagerly anticipating the call. It all started only days before. It began when Brian used his immense skills, based on decades of success in the advertising business, to extend their search for Heather throughout the entire United States. They based their search on the assurances from the FBI that there was zero evidence showing she had returned to Canada, or even left for other parts of the world. Hearing this, Gus and Jason’s families combined resources to offer a substantial reward for any information leading to the discovery of where she had run off to. Brian used his resources to include both print and video ads, covering every television, print, and internet platform possible. In addition to this, Brian hired a detective firm that had been recommended by Carl years before. That was who was calling them now. There had been plenty of false leads generated by the reward offered. However, they recently learned that there was one lead that actually seemed plausible. No one had been ready to celebrate yet… not until the lead was thoroughly checked out.

“Hello, Brian Kinney here. So, what’s the word? Do you have anything positive to report?” Brian asked, getting right to the point.

“We believe we have found the person who sold Heather the car she used to escape in with your grandson. We got a call from a man in Texas, who claims he sold his old car to the woman in the picture we circulated on a television ad recently. We’ve given the information to the FBI and are just waiting to hear from them after they interview him. You might want to call the FBI liaison assigned to your son’s case, to get more information from them directly. I understand that you said you didn’t want to say anything to your son and his husband about any leads, at least until you have confirmed proof of something positive to report, but I really think this lead will go somewhere after we talked to the gentleman the other day.”

Brian gave a deep sigh of relief. This was the first time that his detective sounded so sure of anything. He quickly decided that the advice was good, and he would have to let Gus and Jason know what he had learned, so that they could get in contact with the FBI to follow through. Maybe, just maybe, this nightmare might be ending soon. If they could get all the details about the car Heather was driving, they would be a giant step closer to locating her whereabouts. But Texas… why in the world would she go to Texas to buy a car? Texas had never been mentioned by anyone as far as he knew. He certainly knew no one there, not even a client. And as far as he knew, Heather knew no one there either. But it didn’t matter why she bought her car there… if indeed that is what happened. It only mattered if it was true, and this stranger was right about Heather being the one who bought his car. Brian could hardly wait to find out the truth. As he set his phone down, he gave Justin a thumbs-up. Justin broke into a smile and the couple embraced. 

*********************************************

The sound of children laughing filled the air in the park. Mothers and fathers kept a close eye on their little ones as they romped around on the grass, or played on swings, slides, and other imaginative toys provided by the park. Parents sat on a dozen scattered benches and occasionally started up conversations with one another. More often than not, the parents either knew or recognized one another, the park being one of the best in the city, and often visited by nearby residents of the community. Many of them had noticed that one mother of a baby in a stroller always kept to herself, never engaging with any other parents. The fact that her child was still so young might have something to do with it, they often thought. It was probably only for the fresh air that she brought her infant to the park. One of the mothers, with two rambunctious children of five and six years of age, was determined to see if she could get the newcomer to open up. She couldn’t help thinking that the woman looked lonely. Leaving the bench where she had just finished talking with a longtime friend, she made her way over to the bench that held the newcomer. She took a seat next to her and took a peek into the stroller in front of the stranger.

“Oh my, what a beautiful baby you have there,” she said cheerily. She turned to the woman and put out her hand. “Hi. I’ve noticed you coming to our park quite a few times now and am sorry that I’ve failed to introduce myself. My name is Marie Franklin.” She pointed off to the swing sets… “And those two little hellions over there are my kids, Gary and Robbie.”

She paused, waiting for the stranger to respond. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, the woman took the offered hand and shook it. 

“Yes, hi. Uhhh, my name is Cassie Drake. And this is my son, Steven. We had just moved into the neighborhood a short while ago, and my landlord told me that this was one of the best parks in the city. Stevie is too young to play with the other children right now, but I like to take him out to get fresh air whenever the weather is as nice as it is today. Hopefully, he can make friends here as he gets older.”

“Oh, trust me, Cassie, he’ll have no problem making friends. Most of the kids around here have known each other since infancy. People tend to stay in this area once they move here. It’s really one of the nicest, friendliest neighborhoods in the whole city. Do you mind my asking where you are from? I can tell you are probably not a Texan, born and bred.”

“Uhhh, you’re right. This is my first time living in this part of the country. I’m originally from California. After my son was born, I decided it was time to make a fresh start and Texas sounded like a whole new world to me.”

“Well then, I think you will be happy with your choice. Will your son’s father be joining you? Oh dear, please excuse me. I’ve been told that I can be a bit too nosy sometimes,” Marie laughed.

“That’s alright. But no, the father isn’t in the picture. We are on our own.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s my own fault. I made the mistake of falling in love with a married man, and realized how wrong I was about him once I found out I was pregnant. He didn’t want me to have the baby, but I could never have given up the chance to be a mother. And now I know I did the right thing. Stevie is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

She leaned down and stroked the baby’s cheek.

Marie smiled broadly. As a devoted mother herself, she was always pleased to make the acquaintance of another woman who loved being a mother as much as she did. She decided then and there that this was a friendship worth cultivating. Keeping a watchful eye on her own sons, she continued to engage in their talk for a while longer. She could see that her new friend, Cassie, had begun to relax a lot more than she had been when they first engaged in conversation. Finally, Marie stood up, preparing to leave.

“It was very nice meeting you, Cassie,” she said, looking down at her watch, “but I need to get the boys back home. It’s time for their lunch and believe me, if they miss a meal they are little terrors.” She laughed out loud. “But I do hope we will meet again soon. I’ve really enjoyed our conversation, and I’d love to get to know you better.”

“Same here,” Heather (aka Cassie) added. 

As Heather watched Marie gathering her troops and heading home, she let out a nervous sigh. It had been a long, long time since she had made any new friends, especially a female friend, but there was something about Marie that made her feel comfortable. She had planned on avoiding any kind of relationships, at least until her son was much older, but maybe it was safe to form a friendship with this woman. After all, it had been a month since she had moved here and there was no sign of anyone pursuing her, and trying to take her son away from her. She was certain that the past could be forgotten. 

Without realizing it, even in her own mind, Heather had already blocked out the part of the past that made her guilty of stealing Amado from his true parents. The story she had just told Marie was now as real to her as it had been in the beginning when she had moved to California to give birth to her true son, Steven. But somewhere deep in her heart and soul, she knew the truth, and a part of her would always be on guard.

To be continued……


	14. Good News For One, Bad News For Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gus and Jason continue to struggle with the loss of their baby, Heather learns something that could change everything.

Gus and Jason looked on as they watched their parents, siblings, and a few other family members milling about the room, occasionally stopping to coo or smile at the baby boy lying in the playpen in the middle of the floor. Regalo entertained them with his little arms and legs pumping the air, as he seemed to giggle at all the attention he was getting. The scene was bittersweet for the couple. They were tremendously proud to see how much their family enjoyed being with their son, but felt an emptiness that came from knowing that there should be two baby boys in the playpen, not one. It was a few days past the month mark since they first brought both babies into this home, and the pain caused by their missing child was just as strong, if not stronger, than it had been on that first horrible night that changed everything. 

But this time, the family gathering was meant to provide a genuine ray of hope for everyone… hope that their situation would soon change. Thanks to the efforts started by Gus’s dad, Brian, a private detective found a man who claimed to have sold his car to the woman (Heather) shown during a Wanted ad on TV. The detective gave the information to authorities after interviewing the man and determining that they had the right person. As soon as it was confirmed that she had indeed purchased her car from the gentleman in Texas, the news was passed on to Gus and Jason by the FBI. Brian and Justin had already been informed of the news through their detective. Now it was up to the authorities to track her down, thanks to the license plate on her car. She had registered the car in Houston, where she bought the car. This, however, didn’t mean that she had remained in the area, but it was a possibility. The task was now for the local police to try and find the car. Although there had been no progress in finding it anywhere in the Houston area, a wider search was now on in earnest. This was the news that Gus and Jason brought everyone together to hear. They now believed that there was no way Heather could remain hidden forever, if she was still driving the same car with the same license plate. 

The moment that Gus and Jason explained the details of progress in the case, there was a distinct change in the atmosphere in the room. Where there had been an air of sadness pervading all hearts and minds, there was now a feeling of hope… hope that this nightmare they were living with would be resolved. It now felt more like it was only a matter of time. For the next hour, the family took turns holding and loving on baby, Regalo, while talking positively about the future. When it was time to leave, Brian gathered the baby in his arms. That’s when Gus and Jason heard what Brian said to the little one.

“Bye for now, RB, and don’t you worry. AB will be back with you before you know it. I give you my solemn promise on that. Your dads love you both, and so does your entire family.”

Gus looked at Jason. “Did you just hear what I did? I think that Dad just gave our boys their nicknames. What do you think of that?”

Jason laughed. “Leave it to Brian to be the first. Actually, I kind of like the sound of it. I’ve heard talk that some folks thought the names we came up with were a little pretentious, or maybe just odd. We know why we named our boys what we did, but most folks won’t. At least with using only their initials, they won’t have to explain where their names came from when they get older. Who knows, they might even resent us for coming up with something so different.”

“You have a point,” Gus responded. “We’ll start referring to them as AB and RB. It won’t take long before that’s how everyone will think of them.” 

Gus’s face changed. The smile faded, replaced by a sadder look.

“We will have AB back home soon, right, Jason?”

Jason pulled Gus into his arms. “Absolutely! Our boys will be together again before you know it. I haven’t a doubt in my mind.”

Brian and Justin joined them, having overheard those last remarks as they approached. Brian laid his hand on Gus’s shoulder. Gus turned to him and saw the look of confidence in his father’s face. His smile returned.

“Son, I give you my word that your boy will be returned to the family. And you know that I never go back on my word. If we have to tear this country apart to find him, we will. But right now, it’s looking like we are on the right track. It’s just a matter of time, and not a lot of that either, before we find Heather. And once we do, this nightmare will be over for good.”

Gus and Jason walked Brian and Justin to the door and stood waving goodbye. Before entering their car, the older couple turned back and gave the thumbs-up sign. As they drove away, Jason turned to Gus.

“You know, Gee, that woman made a huge mistake taking on this family.”

Gus nodded his head. He knew Jason was right. Heather’s days of freedom with his son were numbered. He finally believed it.

**********************************************

Marie watched, as she saw her new acquaintance approaching from the entrance to the park, and smiled. It was almost two weeks since she had first struck up a conversation with the newcomer. She found the mother, Heather (aka Cassie), to be quite interesting. Their chats touched on a number of subjects, but always centered mostly on their children. Since Marie had lots of experience raising two young sons, Heather was full of questions, which Marie loved answering. Motherhood was Marie’s greatest joy, and she loved talking about her kids more than anything. It was the main thing that the two women had in common. The one topic that hadn’t come up so far was Marie’s husband. She felt bad for her new friend, after being told about the abandonment of her son’s father. Marie, however, was one of the lucky ones. She had a devoted husband who was also a proud father. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his family.

“Hey, Cassie,” Marie called out as Heather approached. “Isn’t it a beautiful day? You know, I realize that you are probably used to this kind of weather, coming from California, but it’s rather rare for it to be this lovely at this time of year. We’re not known for four seasons in this part of the country, so our Spring is very much like our Summers… hot, hot, hot.”

Marie laughed and Heather joined her. 

“I have heard that”, Heather responded, taking a seat next to Marie. “I confess that I do miss the weather back home. But I am starting to feel at home here, as well.”

Heather reached into her stroller and brought the baby out. Marie reached her arms out, and Heather passed Amado (aka Steven) over to her. Heather surprised herself in being so comfortable letting someone else hold the baby. There was just something about Marie that made it feel safe to trust her. Marie cooed at the infant and watched as he smiled up at her. The baby was adorable, giving Marie images of having a third baby herself. It briefly crossed her mind that it might be something to discuss with her husband later on. After all, she might just have a daughter this time. Heather noticed the look on Marie’s face.

“A penny for your thoughts,” she said.

Marie blushed. “Oh dear, you just caught me wishful thinking. Steven is such a beautiful baby. It has been quite a while since I’ve held a tiny bundle of joy in my arms like this. It kind of makes me think about having another child someday.”

Marie looked over at the nearby sandbox, where her two sons were rough housing with each other, and smiled.

“I mean, I am very happy with my boys, but it might be nice to try for a little girl this time. Of course, with my luck I’ll probably end up with another son. Of course, that wouldn’t disappoint my husband.”

Heather smiled. “You never mentioned your husband. So, he likes being a father?”

“Likes? More like loves like crazy. If he had his way, I would be pregnant every year. But I’m afraid that’s not very practical on a cop’s salary.”

Heather caught her breath. Although she had managed to convince herself that the baby she so lovingly cared for was her own son, Steven, her subconscious was well aware of the truth behind her actions. She couldn’t control her first instinct to run at the word ‘cop’. Shaking her head, as if to dispel her conscience, she smiled wanly at her new friend. Marie, who was a very perceptive person, noticed the subtle change in her friend.

“Please don’t tell me that you are one of those folks who feel uncomfortable around police officers,” Marie laughed. “Trust me, he is as gentle and kind a man as one could ever hope for. Only the bad guys have reason to fear his presence.”

“Uhhh, no… no, of course not. I, uhhh, well for some reason I just didn’t picture you married to a policeman.”

Marie laughed again. “What did you picture?”

“I don’t know. Maybe something more like a salesman, or maybe someone who is good at working with their hands… like a plumber or electrician. I guess it was mostly based on the way you talked about your family, although you never specifically said anything about your husband.” She paused. “It must be interesting living with someone like that. Does he ever bring home his work?”

“No,” Marie answered. “Not for the most part. I mean, he does occasionally talk about a few cases he has worked on. He is actually a detective, not a beat cop, but he isn’t in homicide so most of his cases don’t involve grisly stuff that he wouldn’t want to share.”

“What kind of cases does he handle?” Heather asked, with a slight edge to her voice.

“He’s in the Missing Persons Division.” 

Despite herself, Heather felt the blood drain from her face. She coughed, disguising the choking feeling she suddenly felt. The urge to run was almost more than she could handle, but she pulled herself together and responded.

“That must be an interesting job,” she commented, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Marie couldn’t fail to notice the change in her friend’s demeanor.

“Are you feeling alright?” She asked concerned. “You seem a little pale.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Heather responded. “I seem to be developing one of my migraine headaches. They come on without warning. I think I had better get Stevie home and lay down for a while. I’m sorry to cut our visit so short.”

“That’s okay,” Marie told her. “I’ve never suffered from them, but I had a cousin who did, so I know how bad they can get. I’m sorry to hear that you have to deal with them. I hope they don’t come along too often. You go home and get some rest. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, no. I’ll be fine after I get off my feet and take some meds. I’ll see you again soon.”

With that, Marie handed the baby back to Heather and watched as she tucked him in securely. With a wave, Heather proceeded to leave the park and walk back home. It wasn’t too far, but a long enough walk for her to develop a real headache, as she pondered whether she should ever return to that same park again. Something told her that it might be a risky thing to do. For some reason, hearing about Marie’s husband frightened her, as if he could be a danger to her happy home. She would have to think her options over very carefully.

To be continued………


	15. A Caring, Worried Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather is starting to feel the noose tightening around her throat, but will she manage to escape discovery again? Or could a friendship be her undoing?

Detective Franklin walked in his front door and could immediately hear the sound of squabbling coming from the back of the house. It didn’t worry him. He knew his boys. If they were fussing with each other, it was all good natured. Gary and Robbie were close enough in age to be more like twins with the way they interacted. They were close, but competitive youngsters, which Bob enjoyed encouraging. From the time they were able to walk, he would take them with him to the park and watch them challenging each other physically. At home, his wife would challenge the boys mentally with board and internet games. What he was most proud of was how well-rounded his boys were. Marie was a born teacher, having been one when he first met her at a school, where he was giving a speech nearly a decade ago. She retired once the boys came along. Now she devoted her time to teaching her boys about the world and then challenging them on what they had learned. Game night was always a favorite after-dinner pastime for the entire Franklin family.

He followed the noises to the back of the house and found his wife and sons in a heated debate over which one needed to take his bath first. One look at his boys told Bob why they both were in desperate need of a bath. Bob laughed out loud. Three faces turned to him with huge grins.

“So, who started the water fight this time?” he asked his wife. 

“It was kind of mutual,” she answered. “All I asked them to do was water the yard and do a little mowing. The next thing I know, I’m finding them out in the back yard playing in a mud hole they somehow created with the hose. I suppose that’s what I get for not supervising them a little closer.”

Bob walked over to his boys and gave them each a pat on the back. 

“Alright, you two little piglets, you’ve had your fun. Now it’s time to clean up. We’ll do rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first. And if you get shiny clean, without making a mess of the bathroom for your poor mother to clean up, I’ll treat you to pizza for dinner tonight. Deal?”

“Deal!” they both shouted at once. 

Once it was determined who would wash up first, Bob and Marie retired to the living room to wait for their boys to finish. They settled down on the couch, Bob wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulder and pulling her close to him. He always enjoyed the all-too-brief moments when he could spend a little quiet time with his wife. Mind you, he wouldn’t trade his rambunctious boys for anything in the world, but it was always nice to have a little cuddle time with Marie, while the boys were busy doing something else. He also recognized that things would change once they hit their teens… when being around their parents would be the last thing they wanted to do. So, knowing this, he was happy to share his wife with them for now. Of course, he wouldn’t mind if there was another baby to occupy their time too, but Marie had reminded him more than once that it wouldn’t be financially practical to consider it for now.

Marie sighed and snuggled even closer to her hubby. She reveled in the affectionate way he always treated her. They didn’t even need words between them to enjoy being together, although their conversations were always stimulating. At this moment, she did have something she wanted to talk about. She hoped it was the right time to bring up the subject that was on her mind. It had been nearly three years since the last time the subject had been brought up. Bringing her head up, she gave Bob a sweet kiss. He kissed her back, loving the feel of her warm lips on his. Oh, how much he loved this woman, he thought to himself. Then Marie sat back, a serious look on her face. ‘Hmmm’, he thought again, ‘something’s up. I know that look’.

“Something percolating in that lovely head of yours, Sweetheart?” he asked.

“You know me so well,” she laughed. “Actually, I have been thinking about something lately, and I would like to know what you think.”

“Fire away.”

Marie paused, took a deep breath, and let it out. “What do you think about having another baby?”

Bob, caught completely off-guard, looked surprised. Marie grinned at him. She knew what he was thinking. He had wanted a large family from the very beginning. She was always the one being practical, and suggesting they wait until they were a little more financially secure. 

“Well now, where did that come from? I mean, did you inherit a fortune from a rich uncle you forgot you had? I thought you said we should make sure we had a lot more savings in the bank before considering another baby. At least that’s the way I remember it the last time I brought it up a while back.”

“I know what I said back then, but it was quite a while ago. And, Honey, you’ve had several raises in pay since then, and we have been putting a lot more into savings the last couple of years. I think the time may be right to try for a little girl this time… or another boy, so you can have your baseball team someday,” she laughed.

Bob took a moment to ponder this new development.

“Alright, I certainly like the way you’re thinking, Sweetheart, but just out of curiosity, what brought on these thoughts?”

“Well, I guess you can blame a young lady I met recently in the park. I think I’ve mentioned her before. Her name is Cassie, and she just moved here not too long ago. And, Bob, she has the most beautiful baby boy. I have to confess that holding that sweet thing has done something to my uterus… kind of making it feel a bit empty,” Marie laughed shortly. “Seriously though, being around such a precious baby has got me to thinking how much I’d love to have a newborn to care for again. I mean, our boys are growing up so fast. It won’t be long before they won’t want to have Momma hanging around them all the time.”

Bob smiled softly at his wife. “But Marie, you are the one who said we can’t afford the cost of raising another child just yet. I was only promoted to Detective a few months ago, and it will be a little while before I receive another raise in pay. I….”

Marie interrupted. “I know what I said then, but you did get a decent raise when you were made Detective, and I’ve been stashing away a good amount of the extra income. The more I think about it, the more I realize that if we wait until the optimum time to grow our family, it might never come. Before I even said anything to you, I went over our finances carefully, and I know we can handle whatever comes our way. And later on, when all the kids are going to school full time, I can go back to work… at least part-time, if not full. Soooo, what do you think?”

Bob smiled again. “Well, Honey, I suppose it might be a bit of fun trying for another baby.”

Marie swatted Bob and grinned. “Leave it to you to come up with the perfect reason to work on growing our family.” 

The two kissed and hugged tightly. They continued their embrace, each lost in thought, until the sound of the boys rushing into the room broke their reverie. They separated just in time for each boy to launch themselves into one parent’s lap. 

“Pizza, pizza,” the boys shouted in unison. 

As they waited for the pizza to be delivered, Marie brought up another subject with her husband that had been on her mind in the last few days.

“Hon, you know that mother I was telling you about… the one with the beautiful baby boy?”

“Yes… Cassie, or something like that. What about her?”

“Yes, Cassie. Well, I have to admit that I’m starting to get a little worried about her.”

“Worried? Why would you be worried about her?”

“I don’t know exactly. As you know, I like to take the boys to the park almost every afternoon while the weather is so good, and I had gotten used to seeing her there with her son most of the time. However, it’s been almost two weeks now, and I haven’t seen hide nor hair of her. Of course, she may have just changed her schedule, so we miss each other. That’s always a possibility, but I just have this weird feeling that something isn’t right. I mean, the last time I saw her, she suddenly started feeling very ill… said she had a migraine coming on. I know how bad they can get, thanks to my cousin suffering from them, but the fact that I haven’t seen her back in the park since that day makes me wonder.”

“Do you know where she lives?” he asked. “I can always do a welfare check if it would make you feel better.”

“I’m not really sure where she lives, but I suspect it is right in the neighborhood of the park. I’ve never seen her drive up to the entrance of the park… she’s always walking. She did mention once that she lives in a duplex apartment, and there are only a couple of those in this area. I don’t want her to think that we are invading her privacy, but maybe you could check out her name to find the address. I’m sure I’m being silly about this, but I just have this gut feeling that something isn’t right with Cassie. I do know that she told me she left her home in California to get away from what was going on there with the birth of her baby. She said the father wanted nothing to do with the baby, but maybe there is more to it. Maybe he was abusive and that’s why she ran away. If that’s the case, maybe the father tracked her down and she’s in some kind of trouble.”

“Stop fretting. Give me her full name and I’ll see what I can do about finding her and making sure she is okay. If it upsets her that you’re checking up on her, then at least you’ll know you did the right thing caring about her welfare. You know, Babe, sometimes your heart is just too big. But then again, that is one of the things I love best about you,” he added.

“Just one of the things?” she teased. 

She wasn’t sure if Cassie would appreciate her gesture, but she was relieved to know that Bob would be on the job. If anyone could make sure her new friend was okay, it was her darling husband.

***************************

Heather hung up her phone, a feeling of relief washing over her. For almost two weeks, she had been frantically trying to finalize preparations for a move to a new location. It hadn’t been easy. She was able to make the move to Dallas much easier, because back then she had plenty of time to make all the necessary arrangements. She had known exactly where she was going months before the birth of the babies. She had all the important documents needed to establish her new identity. At the time, she didn’t think she would ever need to make any other arrangements. Thinking about it now, she realized that she might be a little paranoid for no good reason. Just because she had learned that her new friend, Marie, had a husband who was a detective in the Missing Persons Division of the police force, it didn’t mean her future was in any danger… not really. And yet, she had been in a cold sweat from that very moment Marie told her about it. 

Despite the fact that Heather had somehow managed to convince herself that the baby in the other room was her son, Steven, there was still a part of her conscience that knew it wasn’t true. It was that part of her which made her so anxious. Somehow, she just knew she had to put distance between Marie and herself. Since that day, she had put all of her efforts into finding the right place to relocate. And this time, there would be no friendships made. Maybe, later on, she thought to herself, when the baby was much older and needed to be around friends, then she would consider opening up again. But until that time, it was going to be her and Steven, and no one else. The phone call that had just ended was the first step in cementing her plans for the future.

The realtor she had just spoken with finally found her the perfect piece of property tucked away from both big cities and close neighbors. Originally, she had thought that it would be easy to lose herself in such a large city like Dallas. But now her thoughts pivoted to something more remote. She spent much of the previous ten days deciding where she wanted to move to. She finally settled on Crested Butte, Montana, where the realtor was able to find the perfect house to fit her needs. Although the town had a lot of tourist traffic during certain times of the year, it was quite remote with a very small population of permanent residents. The house, which her realtor found for her, was tucked away from prying eyes and nosy neighbors, and included a couple of acres that ‘Steven’ could play in, once he was older. Now her job was to pack up everything and prepare to make the move the minute the deal was closed on the house. For a brief moment, she felt a twinge of sadness that she couldn’t allow herself to find Marie in the park again, so that she could say goodbye. Yet, some innate sense of self-preservation told her it was not a good idea. So be it, she told herself, as she made her way to the storage closet where she kept the totes she would need to pack up her belongings.

******************************* 

“Has there been anything new to report since we finally learned about the car that Heather bought?” Brian asked his private detective.

“Not yet,” he answered. But, there is now a nationwide alert sent out to all law enforcement agencies with all the necessary information about the car and its license plate, as well as a full description of the lady herself and your grandson. She can’t hide forever. In addition, we are still sending out reward-for-information notices in ads in as many forums as we can. Unfortunately, your most recent personal plea for help with the news media did receive a lot of tips, but none of those have panned out yet. That doesn’t mean that something won’t come of it soon. You are certainly doing everything you can to locate her whereabouts.”

Brian flinched. He couldn’t help feeling that he wasn’t doing enough. It had been nearly six weeks since that woman had taken his son’s precious boy away from them, and the strain of worrying about his family was getting to Brian. Yet, he knew he would never give up. And Heather had better hope that it was the police or FBI who found her, and not his detective. Because, he knew that if he got to her first, he just might throttle her within an inch of her life before turning her over to the cops. At least, that was how he felt. All he really wanted was to put his grandson back into Gus and Jason’s arms. What happened to Heather after that was only secondary in importance. But please, he silently prayed, let it be soon… and very, very quickly.

To be continued……..


	16. A Revealing Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Heather has made a huge mistake in befriending a woman who cares enough to worry about her... and has a husband who is a police detective. What might that lead to?

Detective Bob Franklin set the phone back in its cradle, a quizzical look covering his face. He had just talked to one of his co-workers, and what the woman told him made no sense at all. Yesterday, he had come into work at the precinct and got right to the task at hand, a favor his beautiful wife had asked of him. He hadn’t been surprised when Marie showed so much concern for a friend, even though she had only met the woman such a short time ago. It was just like Marie to care about anyone she came into contact with. Bob was certain that Marie was worrying about nothing, but a promise was a promise. He had agreed to attempt a welfare check on her new friend, and he would do just that. But first he had to find the woman and her baby son. He would need help with that.

He had enlisted the help of Angie, an expert in tracking down people, with very little information to go on. All he really had, in his quest to locate his wife’s friend, was her name, Cassie Drake. Angie, who had a secret crush on her handsome co-worker, was more than happy to lend a hand. She was skilled with using her computer to track down folks, but this time it proved to be a bit harder. The name didn’t show up in any records for anyone fitting the bill in this area. All she had was the woman’s name and a general description, which Marie had given Bob. She had also been given the name of the woman’s baby, Steven Drake, yet that reached a dead end too. There were no records of any births under that name in the last few months anywhere in the country. There was not even a driver’s license issued under the name of Cassie Drake. (Heather had bought a phony driver’s license on the black market that was not registered). Strangely enough, Cassie Drake actually didn’t seem to exist. But then there came a breakthrough.

Angie was told that Cassie lived in a condo apartment near the park she frequented, or at least that was what Marie believed. Angie decided to check on recent purchases of properties in that area. She finally hit pay dirt. There had been a purchase of a condo less than a mile from the park, and the buyer was listed as Cassie Drake. She now had an address she could pass on to Bob. But Angie was a seasoned detective, with over twenty years on the force, and something didn’t smell right to her. She knew that there should have been more of a paper-trail for this woman, such as an easy-to-find driver’s license. Added to the fact that she could not locate any records of birth for her son, Angie’s instinctual antennae began vibrating. She decided to delve further into the woman’s history. Doing so, however, yielded nothing but more mystery. Outside of being on the record as a purchaser of the condo, Cassie Drake didn’t seem to exist in any other way. There was not even a Social Security card listed with her name. (Of course, she was unaware that Cassie had also bought a phony SS card on the black market, which was also not registered.) 

With the few facts she had about ‘Cassie’, along with her suspicions, Angie made the call to Bob. Now Bob was also finding the news disturbing. His experience told him that something was definitely not right about Marie’s new friend. Perhaps, he thought, Marie was right about this woman trying to escape her past… perhaps a dangerous one, thanks to the father of her child. But, whatever the reason was behind her story, Bob had the feeling he needed to learn more about it. After all, anything that endangered a friend of Marie’s could also mean trouble for his wife. That was not to be tolerated. With this thought in mind, Bob determined he would visit the condo where ‘Cassie’ lived. He would do a welfare check, as he had promised Marie. And while doing so, he would also try and ferret out the true story behind this mystery woman.

********************************** 

Heather woke up in the dark with a feeling of dread. She had the same recurring nightmare again, and it was beginning to freak her out. In the dream, she saw her son, Steven, suspended in air with his arms outstretched, begging her to save him. But the image in front of her was not the infant lying safely in his cradle nearby. Every time she woke from the dream, she would rush to the side of the cradle just to reassure herself that the baby inside was in no danger. No, the child who haunted her dreams was older and looked very different. Her subconscious knew that the Steven in her dreams was her true son, but acknowledging it would put the lie to the identity of the baby in the crib. She could not let herself go there. She fiercely shook her head to clear it of all images and muttered to herself. 

“Get a hold of yourself. You’re just feeling the stress of this move. In a few days, Stevie and I will be safe and sound in our brand new home. No one will ever be able to separate us again.”

She quietly padded her way over to the crib and looked down on the sleeping baby. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and slowly trickled down onto the crib’s mattress. She stroked the baby’s forehead gently watching him stir at the touch, then begin sucking on his thumb, to rock himself back into full slumber. She smiled through her tears.

“Oh, my beautiful Stevie, I promised you that I would keep you safe from harm, and I meant it. I failed you once, but it will never happen again.”

The baby slept on, being blissfully unaware of the drama and pain that was happening hundreds of miles away, all because of losing him.

*************************************

More than twelve hundred miles away, Gus bolted upright in bed, startling his husband, Jason, from a sound sleep. He tried his best to bring the room into focus. He desperately needed to reassure himself that the dream he had just experienced was not real. Jason reached for Gus, hearing the distressing sound coming from his husband. It was a strangled sound, as if Gus was drowning or being choked to death. Pulling Gus into his arms, he tried soothing him. Gus lay stiffly in his arms for several minutes before his body finally began to relax. Once Jason felt Gus was calm, he pulled back, trying to gauge what had just happened by the look on Gus’s face. What he saw disturbed him.

“What is it, Gee?” Jason asked.

“A dream,” Gus answered. “I know it was just a dream, but it was so real.”

“What kind of dream?”

“Our boy, Amado… he was right there in front of me, crying out and calling for me. Then he just disappeared. I could hear him still crying, but the sound grew fainter and fainter, until I couldn’t hear his cry any longer. Oh, God, Jace, what if my dream was somehow prophetic? What if we never get our boy back? I have the feeling he is being taken further and further away from us, and we’ll never see him again,” Gus cried.

“Stop it!” Jason ordered. “You can’t allow yourself to think that way, Gee. There is no way in which that woman will get away with keeping our son from us! Amado belongs with his brother, and he will be back home soon. I believe it with every fiber of my being, and so should you. Our families won’t rest until that happens. You know that, so dream or no dream, you have to keep the faith.”

Gus knew that Jason was right. A dream was not the foretelling of their future. And yet… as Gus settled back onto his pillow, he still felt that his son was slipping further away. He let out a deep sigh and reminded himself that Jason was right. There was no way that the universe would deny them their completed family. Amado belonged to them, not that Judas, Heather. Finally, safe within the comforting circle of Jason’s arms, Gus drifted back into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**************************************** 

Detective Bob Franklin took another quick glance at his computer screen, where he had input the address his co-worker gave him for ‘Cassie Drake’. He was on his lunch break as he drove on with only one thought in mind, and that was the hope his wife’s friend was okay. But as he got closer to the address, the idea that he should be on his guard with the woman also crept into his thoughts. After all, Angie was obviously disturbed by the lack of a paper-trail for the woman, and her instincts about people were usually correct. Angie told him that she was convinced the woman he was looking for had something to hide. If that was true, he hoped it wouldn’t be anything too serious. He knew his wife, Marie, would be saddened if the news about her friend turned out to be terribly negative.

He finally reached his destination. The condo was a very nice looking building with a well-kept exterior. There was only one car parked in front of the building, probably due to the fact that it was still working hours for most folks. He casually looked over the car as he parked behind it, wondering if it belonged to the woman he was seeking. If so, then she must be home. Marie told him that her friend never mentioned having a job, so that might the case. Parking, Bob got out of his car and made his way to the entrance of ‘Cassie’s’ condo. He knocked and waited. There was no reaction… not even a sound could be heard from inside. He knocked again, a little louder this time… still no reaction. He tried once more, this time announcing himself as the police. Dead silence was all he got for his efforts. He was just about to step away when he thought he heard the sound of a baby crying. He stopped short, putting his ear to the door. Several minutes passed, but the cry was not repeated. Shaking his head, Bob decided he must have imagined it, or it came from somewhere else. Making a mental note to return after work, Bob walked back to his car. Before driving away, he input the license plate of the car in front of him into his on-board computer. He didn’t exactly know why he did it, but something told him he should have Angie look up the number once he got back to work. 

******************************************

Heather pulled Amado away from her chest, where she had gathered him close to her in hopes of stifling his cry. It had worked, but fear still gripped her heart like a vise. She had just walked into her living room with the baby in her arms when she first heard the knock on the door. Some instinct told her to stay as quiet as possible and ignore the knock. She hadn’t been expecting any deliveries or visitors of any sort, so there was no reason for someone to be standing on her threshold. By the third knock, she distinctly heard a voice announcing himself as a policeman. A stab of ice-cold fear gripped her, causing her to inhale sharply, which made the baby cry out. That’s when she pressed him close to her chest in hopes of muffling any further cries. She waited with bated breath until she was certain the man had left. Peering cautiously out the window in the front room, she could see no one outside or parked in the street. Perhaps, she thought to herself, the cop had gone to the wrong address. But whatever the reason was for him being outside her door, Heather knew she was doing the right thing in picking up and moving as soon as possible. Everything was set in motion. She would be gone by the end of the week. A new start, she told herself, would be all she needed to protect her and her ‘son’ in the future.

************************************

Detective Bob Franklin stood outside the same door he had been at only an hour before, only this time he was not alone. Standing behind and to the side of him were four uniformed officers. This time he knocked forcefully. As before, there was no sound from within. But this time he knew the occupant was probably inside, because her car was still parked out front… the very car that had brought him back here so quickly. 

When Bob had returned to his precinct after lunch, he immediately gave Angie the license number of the car parked in front of the condo he had just visited for his wife’s sake. It only took minutes before Angie came running, breathless with excitement. She had discovered that the license number Bob gave her was flagged, not as a stolen car but as the vehicle owned by a kidnapper. Bob’s face showed his utter surprise as Angie gave him the news. The ball started rolling instantly, and it wouldn’t stop until the woman he now knew as Heather Riverside, and not Cassie Drake, was confronted. He immediately reported the new information to his superior officer, receiving permission to bring her in for questioning, while an arrest warrant was being issued. As he stood outside her door, he knew he wouldn’t leave again until he had her in custody.

Inside the condo, Heather felt her world crashing down around her as she heard a voice outside announcing that it was the police, and she must open up or they would knock her door down. During the last hour she had put the baby down for a nap while she continued to pack up their belongings. Now she was cursing herself for not leaving with the baby the minute she knew there had been a policeman at her door earlier on. With her head bowed and a heavy heart, she walked to the door and unlocked it. As it opened up, she saw the men outside and promptly fainted.

To be continued………


	17. Justice, At Last!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather's days as a free woman are over. And the twins are finally reunited. The world has turned bright again for the Marcus/Peterson/Tyler family.

Gus sat in the rocking chair… the one that his Dad and Justin had given them as a shower gift when they first learned that Heather was pregnant… and rocked his sleeping son in his arms. Regalo, or RB as everyone now called him, slept peacefully with his thumb planted firmly in his mouth. Once again, unexpected tears formed in the corners of Gus’s eyes. Every time he held his son, he felt his heart squeezed like a vise, with pain from knowing that he couldn’t hold his other son in the same way. It was now going on two months since he last saw Amado, and the agony of missing him had only grown worse with each passing day. He tried to let his gratitude that they still had one of their twins ease the pain a little, but it wasn’t enough to lessen the loss. He began crooning to the baby, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked up just as Jason stepped into sight. Jason stood in the doorway, a peculiar look on his face. If Gus was forced to describe it, shock (mixed with something else) would be the word that came to mind. 

“Jase, what’s wrong?” 

Jason hurried over to Gus and bent down, embracing his husband and son. He made a sound which Gus couldn’t define. It was somewhere between a cry and laughter. 

“Jase, you’re scaring me! What’s going on?”

Jason lifted his face and Gus saw tears in his eyes too. At last Jason spoke.

“They found our boy!” he choked out. 

It took several seconds before Gus realized what Jason had just blurted out. He felt light-headed. Jason instantly recognized what was happening, and reached for Regalo, easing the baby out of Gus’s arms and into his own. The stunned look on Gus’s face melted into one of unbridled joy. The two men sank down onto the floor together, Jason holding Regalo and Gus wrapping his arm around them both. Tears began flowing freely as the two men wept with joy. Several minutes passed before either could talk again. Finally, Gus scooted back and faced his husband and son.

“How… when… where?” he stammered out. “How did you find out?” 

“Whoa! One question at a time. I just spoke with your dad. The how is thanks to that detective your dad hired. He’s been keeping tabs on any developments the authorities have, and then passing updates on to Brian. He just called your dad to inform him that his sources told him there has been an arrest less than an hour ago in Texas. They have both Heather and our son with them now. The FBI is making arrangements to have both of them flown back here ASAP! That’s the when and the where. Brian told me that we should be hearing from them at any time now.”

Almost as if on cue, the couple heard their front doorbell ring. Getting up quickly, they made their way to the front, with Regalo safely tucked in Jason’s arms. Without hesitation, Gus threw open the door. As hoped for, they saw two men in suits standing on their threshold. The men had hints of smiles on their faces as they came through the door, after being invited in. Gus directed them to a couch in the front room. He and Jason took seats across from the men. Gus spoke up first.

“You have some news for us?” he asked with anticipation.

Seeing the beaming smile on Gus’s face, the older man answered, “I have the feeling you already know what we are about to tell you. But yes, we have news… very good news. We have finally located where the woman who took your son was hiding. She has already been picked up by the police. The best news, of course, is that your son has been in no way harmed while with her.”

“We never thought she would harm him, but he didn’t belong with her. He’s our son, not hers,” Jason declared vehemently.

“Right! And, we always hope for an outcome like this with any kidnapping… I mean, to find the child healthy and safe.”

“So, when do we get our boy back? We’re ready to go to him right now… that is as soon as we can have someone watch over this little one first,” Jason said, looking down at the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms, knowing nothing of the drama that had been swirling around the family for so long.

“Arrangements have already been made to fly your son here from Dallas, with an escort. They didn’t want to waste any time in reuniting your family. Officers have been sent to Dallas to bring Miss Riverside back too on a later flight, where she will be arraigned and charged with kidnapping. I doubt she’ll receive bail based on her ability to flee, which has been clearly demonstrated already.”

After giving the couple all the details of Amado’s flight, the detectives parted, feeling grateful that this was one kidnapping case with a happy ending. It wasn’t always so with every case. Once they were gone, Gus and Jason got right to work informing everyone they knew about their joyful news. With each call, their hearts felt a little lighter. They were still making calls when they heard knocking at their front door again. Once they opened the door, they saw their parents standing there, smiles brighter than the Sun covering their faces. Tears welled up as they all hugged each other in turn. Ushering them into the house, they each took a seat facing one another. Before they could speak, a knock announced more visitors. In the next half hour, the house was filled with family and close friends, all eager to learn every detail that they had been given about Heather’s capture and Amado’s return. It was a day of celebration in the Marcus/Peterson/Tyler household.

******************************************

Far away from the celebrations going on in Pittsburgh, a woman sat in her tiny cell, and wondered what had gone so terribly wrong. The image of the police standing on her doorstep would not go away, no matter how hard she tried to dispel it. The moment she saw them standing there, she knew the life she had envisioned for herself, and the son she had made herself believe was hers, was over. The delusions she had so carefully crafted for herself fell away in that instant, and her world went black. She had no memory of an ambulance being called, of being checked out by the EMTs, or of being brought back to consciousness via smelling salts, after her vitals proved to be stable. She painfully remembered being taken to the police station in the back of a patrol car, with her hands handcuffed behind her. She saw herself begging for information as to what they were doing with her ‘son’, and being given no information. And now she sat in the cell she had been escorted to and waited… for what, she could not know. 

Elsewhere in the precinct, Detective Bob Franklin was on the phone. He wasn’t looking forward to giving his wife news of his discoveries regarding the woman she had befriended in the park. Marie hated injustice, and knowing what her new friend had done would devastate her. Marie was far too trusting, and this wasn’t the first time someone had fooled her as to their real character. However, no one had fooled her as badly as this woman. Seconds before Marie answered the phone, he decided that he shouldn’t tell Marie the full story over the phone. 

“Hello,” he heard his wife’s voice answering.

“Hi, Sweetheart. I just called to let you know that I was able to check up on your friend.”

Marie’s voice brightened. “That’s great. So, I was worrying about nothing, right?”

Bob hesitated for only a second, then responded. “She is perfectly safe, and so is the baby. I’m about to get off work a little early today, so I’ll tell you everything when I get home, okay?”

There was something about his voice that wiped the smile off her face.

“Okay,” she answered tentatively.

The call ended after a few loving words. Bob got ready to leave work for the day. He wasn’t looking forward to telling Marie the full story about her friend. There was one bright spot with the whole mess. It would be in being able to tell her, it was only because of her that a family would be able to reunite with their missing child. He hoped that would be of some comfort for her.

***********************************

Dozens of eyes strained to get a good look at every passenger exiting from the plane that had just landed. Their eyes sought out only one in the crowd. One by one, passengers deboarded the plane and entered the terminal. Eyes scanned each face, then dismissed them as being of no interest. Finally, eyes lit up as they saw a tall woman exiting with an infant in her arms, followed by two men flanking her on each side. Instantly the waiting crowd knew who they were looking at. Just as quickly, the three people with the baby recognized just who the crowd was waiting for, even though they were strangers. 

Gus and Jason were the first to rush forward, followed closely by family and friends. They encircled the threesome, as Gus reached his arms out for the baby. The woman, a child welfare worker from Dallas, handed the little boy over to his father. Tears gushed from Gus’s eyes as he gazed down at his son for the first time in months. He felt Jason’s arms encircling them both, and saw the same tears in Jason’s eyes that fell from his own. 

“Thank you,” Gus breathlessly whispered to the three folks who had brought their son back to them. “Thank you, thank you,” he repeated. 

The three escorts stepped back as all the others, who had been waiting with Gus and Jason, moved in closer to get a good look at the infant they had been missing with all their hearts. Brian carried the prodigal son’s twin brother in his arms, bringing him forward so that Gus and Jason could finally see their two boys side by side again. Joy filled every heart, just seeing the twins together again, as it should have always been from Day One. Although not quite four months old yet, it seemed that some instinct told the boys that they belonged together, as two tiny hands reached out towards each other. Laughter could be heard throughout the crowd as Brian handed Regalo over to Jason so that both fathers now held a son. Justin put his arm around Brian and the two grandfathers smiled at one another. Jason’s parents did the same. For the first time since the nightmare had begun, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends felt the world was finally right again. Now was the time to start anew. It would begin with a welcome home party that no one would forget.

***************************************** 

As Gus and Jason scanned the large group of family and friends, all of whom had gathered for the celebration, it felt like déjà vu once more. Only a few months earlier, this exact same scene, along with almost all of the same people, had gathered in this very home for a different celebration… the naming of their baby boys. It had been such an emotional time on that day, but even more so this time around. The one person missing from the gathering this time was the woman who had made their births possible… Heather Riverside. At this very moment she was being prepared for a transfer from Texas to Pennsylvania, where she would be charged with kidnapping. But neither of the two men cared about that for the moment. All they cared about were the two infants that each held in their arms. AB and RB, as they were already being called by their dads, along with nearly everyone else, seemed fascinated by all the activity surrounding them. They had already changed so much since the last time they were in such a gathering together. Their curious eyes appeared to drink in all the sights and sounds of the room. Neither of the twins seemed disturbed by what was going on. Instead, they almost seemed to be excited with it all. 

“You boys are going to have your hands full when these two start growing up,” came a voice just behind the couple.

Brian had been quietly observing the boys and their babies from across the room. He couldn’t help but notice how the twins showed no fear or discomfort being the center of attention with so many folks. His heart felt light seeing how calm and fascinated they both were. 

“Why’s that?” asked Gus, turning to face his dad.

“All you have to do is watch them, and I can already see that they are going to want to set the world on fire. I just have a feeling that very little will scare them, if anything. Isn’t that right, AB… RB?” Brian asked the twins, leaning down to kiss the tops of each little head as he did.

Gus and Jason were beaming with pride. Justin stepped up and joined them. 

“Hey, Brian, did you get around to telling the boys the whole story of how they found Heather and rescued AB yet?”

“Not yet. I was about to do just that,” Brian answered. He turned to Gus and Jason, who were now fully focused on what he had to say. 

“Okay, this comes straight from the private detective I hired,” Brian began. “You heard from the police that they discovered Heather, thanks to a report from one of their officers. He recognized the license plate on her car, which was sitting outside her condo, but there is more to that story. It seems that the officer, who made the discovery, was only at her place because of a request from his wife. The wife had made friends with Heather while she was living there. Apparently, something had caused this woman to become concerned for Heather’s safety, based on the backstory Heather had given her. The wife had asked her husband to do a wellness check on Heather, and that’s when he saw the car. After checking out the license plate, he reported it and they sent him back to her place with an arrest warrant. So, to make a long story short, it’s the wife that we have to thank for AB’s recovery.”

“Oh my God, then we have to do something to show our gratitude,” Gus declared.

“Yes! There must be something that we can do for her,” replied Jason.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Brian agreed. “And even though the officer is not allowed to accept any gifts for doing his duty, nothing says we can’t show our appreciation for the wife. I did learn from my detective that the family has two young sons of their own. So, I was thinking that perhaps we could set up a college scholarship for each of their children. You know, cops don’t make a ton of money, and this would be a way of helping their boys, because they helped our boys to finally reunite. What do you think of that idea?” Brian asked. 

“Dad, you’re a genius,” Gus answered.

And with that, the decision was made. The future looked bright for Brian and Justin’s growing family. It also looked bright for the family of a caring stranger, who set in motion the ability to make their family whole again. Now all they had to do was meet this wonderful woman, so they could thank her in person.

To be continued……


	18. Loving Life and Facing Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Last, after this story began more than 12 years ago, we have come to the end of the Double Trouble saga. I hope that you have enjoyed the journey that Brian and Justin took on so long ago, as they did their best to be parents to Gus and JR, who had lost their mothers to a tragic accident while still young. More than twenty years later, they are now enjoying the fruits of their labors, also being the proud Grandparents to Gus and JR's children. Thank you for taking this journey with us.

Three Years Later:

Brian and Justin sat side by side in their beach chairs, looking out at the activity surrounding them. Justin reached his hand out and Brian took it. The couple were extremely happy this day. Life had been good for them. After decades together, they were still very much in love, along with totally content with how their lives had turned out. Sometimes it was hard to believe how good life had become, especially after that first day they had become full-time parents to Gus and JR. At that time, fear of the unknown threatened to overwhelm them, not to mention everyone’s grief over losing Mel and Lindsay. But the one thing they had going for them during this traumatic time was their love for each other, and their love for the two young people who needed them so much after losing their mothers.

There had been so many ups and downs after taking over custody of the kids. Brian, even more so than Justin, feared he would be a failure as a full-time parent. After all, he had reckoned, he hadn’t had any kind of positive role models with his own parents. But Justin, as always, gave him the confidence to know he would be fine. It turned out that Justin was right, as usual. Slowly, but surely, the couple fell comfortably into their roles as parents. The proof, as they say, is in the pudding. All one had to do was see what magnificent adults Gus and JR turned out to be. They were smart, accomplished, happy folks, surrounded by love on all sides. Both had made successful, blissful marriages with men who loved them unconditionally. Both had made proud grandparents of Brian and Justin too. 

At this very moment, Brian and Justin were watching the playful antics of a couple of their four grandchildren, as they played in the sand under the watchful eye of their parents. Close by, they witnessed the pleasure some of their older friends were having in the sand and surf of Hawaii. Even Debbie, who had turned eighty years old such a short time ago, was obviously enjoying her time on the beach, although they suspected she was getting more pleasure out of watching the little ones playing than anything else. The couple loved seeing their closest friends, Emmett, Ted, and Michael enjoying the beach too, along with their mates. The whole tableau before them made Brian and Justin’s hearts happy.

This whole trip had been carefully planned months in advance. Justin’s fiftieth birthday was coming up soon, and the couple wanted to do something spectacular to celebrate. The previous three years had been such exciting ones, especially after suffering so much pain and distress in the months prior to that. The kidnapping of AB, Gus and Jason’s son, had threatened to destroy much of the peace and happiness their family had enjoyed up to that point. Thankfully, their suffering had only lasted a few months. Ever since the return of the baby, life had taken on a special feeling of contentment for one and all. Not only did the entire family find joy in life again, but everyone (especially Brian and Justin) found even more success in their various businesses during the last three years. It was for this reason that Brian and Justin offered to pay travel costs and expenses for all their guests, so that they could all be together for Justin’s birthday. 

Justin suddenly started laughing, pointing his finger to the right of where they sat in their beach chairs. Brian turned to see what had amused Justin so much. That’s when he saw two more of their grandchildren doing their best to help two older boys capture tiny crabs at the edge of the water, as the creatures dug furiously in the wet sand trying to escape. Close by sat the parents of the older boys, Bob and Marie Franklin. Marie cradled her year-old daughter in her arms, laughing at the antics of her sons and the twins that she had been a part of reuniting a few years earlier. Brian and Justin had made a point of including the Franklin family in their plans for this adventure. It was an easy decision. Even though the family lived some distance away in Texas, they had become a big part of their extended family for Brian and Justin. It was something that Gus and Jason embraced wholeheartedly too, as well as their sisters, JR and Gidge. As the couple sat on the beach, they found themselves looking back on the past, talking about how blessed they were after being a part of each other’s lives for more than thirty years. 

Brian let out a huge sigh. “A penny for your thoughts,” Justin offered.

“Well, Sunshine, I was just thinking about the differences between the way I thought my life would be when I was still in my twenties, and the way it actually turned out to be. I have to admit that I never imagined my life like this back then.”

“Any regrets?” Justin asked him.

Brian reached for Justin’s hand. “Not a single one. And to think, I could have lost it all back then by treating you as if you were just another conquest, and a notch on my bedpost.”

Justin laughed out loud. “Heaven knows, you certainly did try to dismiss me as nothing more, if I remember correctly.”

“Nothing wrong with your memory, young man.” 

Brian still referred to his husband as a young man, still seeing him as being a fresh-faced kid with eyes searching for a life he wanted desperately to be a part of, despite Justin being middle-aged now. Brian recalled how Michael once told him that he would always be young and beautiful, but for Brian, it was Justin who would always be young and beautiful. 

“The truth is,” Brian continued, “I never stood a chance against a stubborn little brat like you. You simply wouldn’t take ‘go away’ as a response to your persistent pursuit of me. Not that I blame you,” Brian added, with his tongue in cheek. “I certainly was a great catch.”

Justin laughed again. “Modesty never was your strong suit. But then again, you did have reason to think that. I’ve never seen so many men looking for the chance to get into someone’s pants.” 

“True! But you were the only one who turned out to be the perfect fit for me.”

The couple leaned towards each other, offering one of their most tender kisses to one another. Not far from them, their son and daughter noticed their interaction. Gus and JR smiled. Both silently prayed that they too would still be as affectionate with their mates when they were growing older together. Looking at Jason and Noah, watching them playing with their children, they really had no doubts about the future. They knew that they had been as lucky as Brian and Justin… to have found their soulmates in a world full of wrong choices.

The Sun was beginning to set when Brian and Justin called out to their companions, urging them to gather the children so everyone could freshen up for dinner. The couple had made plans for a luau to be held at the private villa where they were all staying. There would be plenty of delicious food, a bit of talented entertainment to liven up the evening, and a birthday cake for Justin, which Brian had kept secret from his husband. It was going to be a wonderful evening for one and all.

********************************************************************

Thousands of miles away from the joyful celebrations and camaraderie on a Hawaiian island, a woman sat alone in her tiny cell, reflecting once again on what had brought her to this unhappy state. She would soon begin her third year at the Centre County Correctional Facility for Women in Pennsylvania. She only had another seventeen years to go, barring a successful parole hearing before that, when she could be free to restart her life. She had learned the hard way that taking Gus and Jason’s son over State lines was the worst thing she could do. It made her crime a federal case, which earned her a stiffer punishment than she might have gotten if it had remained a State’s case. At least that was what her lawyer told her. 

Heather could still remember every moment of her trial, as if it had been only yesterday. She still had ample funds to hire one of the best attorneys in the State, but even he couldn’t save her from her criminal actions. He had done his best to get her off with a temporary insanity or diminished capacity plea, hoping that a stay in a mental facility for a while would be her harshest punishment. However, the fact that she had done her best to avoid detection proved to be a mountain too high to climb. That action alone proved that she knew right from wrong from the very beginning. She would never forget that first day in court, when she briefly glanced at the attendees, as she walked to her seat, and saw only one familiar face that cared about her. She had been surprised to see that her old friend, Jerry, the man she had falsely claimed was her husband, had come to show his support for her. He had been a witness to the depths of despair she had fallen into after the death of her son, Steven. 

The rest of those attending were most definitely supporters of Gus and Jason, who sat in the front row alongside family members, directly behind the prosecutor’s table. She thought about glancing over at them, but could not allow herself to make eye contact with any of them. Guilt and shame threatened to overwhelm her. All she could do was sit quietly, head bowed most of the time, and listen to the testimony that condemned her for the cruelty she had inflicted on those who once treated her like one of their own, and had loved her for what she had offered to do for them. Her head hung even lower, as witness after witness described the pain they felt when she took AB away from them. She recognized the pain they talked about… she had felt that same pain when her own son died. It made the guilt she felt grow even stronger. By the time the bailiff announced the guilty verdict, she had resigned herself to her fate, knowing in her heart that she deserved it. Thus, she lived each day in the prison of her own making, and watched the years go by. Her only hope was that someday she would be forgiven by those she had wronged so cruelly. Maybe then, she could forgive herself.

*************************************************

Much too soon, the final night of Brian and Justin’s family and friend’s vacation in Hawaii arrived. Before going to their separate rooms for the evening, everyone had gathered around the massive table for their final dinner together. The table was laden with numerous regional dishes, prepared for them by the private chef the couple had hired for their stay on the island. The chef had created one exotic masterpiece after another to tantalize the senses, but even took into consideration that there were a number of very young children to think about too. For them, he had whipped up a number of much simpler, but also tasty treats for them to enjoy. As dishes were passed around, each receiving oohs and aahs from impressed diners, Brian and Justin watched with overflowing hearts. Their greatest pleasure was in seeing the happiness on the faces of their two grown children, Gus and JR. Sitting next to them on both sides, were their husbands and children. 

Almost thirty-five years ago, neither man could have ever imagined being the proud grandparents of four beautiful children… two girls and two boys. There was four-year-old Melody Linn and her two-year-old sister, Brianna Michelle, born the year after Gus and Jason’s sons were reunited. And, of course, there were the apples of their grandfather’s eyes, AB and RB. Brian did his best not to show favoritism with the grandchildren, but it was clear that his strongest bond was with his grandsons. That was okay with the parents, since Justin tended to have a stronger bond with the granddaughters. In truth, all four of the children were doted on, sometimes to the point of spoiling them. When Gus, Jason, JR, or Noah complained about it, Brian and Justin reminded them that it was the job of grandparents to spoil the kids, and the job of parents to maintain the discipline that would keep them grounded. And no one enjoyed the job of grandparenting more than Brian and Justin.

Soon, the meal was over. Conversations between folks around the table began winding down. One by one, couples and kids left the table, after offering their appreciation to their hosts. Brian and Justin happily accepted the quick hugs and sloppy kisses received from each toddler, as they lined up to say good night, before following their parents out of the room. Each hug reminded the couple of how blessed they were. By the time they were ready to head off to their own master suite for the night, the smiles on their faces were as wide as the Pacific Ocean that washed ashore outside their villa. With arms around each other’s waists, they entered their bedroom. Brian gave Justin a warm kiss before walking over to their king-sized bed and settling down on it.

“So, Sunshine, would you call your birthday celebration a success or not?”

“I’d call it a roaring success, and I owe it all to you. I hate to see it end, but I guess it’s time to get back to the real world. But, I was thinking that there is one more thing we need to do before we end this night,” Justin said, with a wide grin on his face.

“And that would be?”

Justin walked slowly over to Brian, stopping right in front of him. He bent over and lifted Brian’s chin. Giving Brian a sweet kiss, he then stepped back and walked over to a nearby table. There were several bottles of water set up there. He reached for one and returned to stand in front of Brian. He handed the bottle to his husband.

“The last thirty plus years have brought us to this point in our lives, where we have everything we could have ever wished for. We have successful careers and the security that goes along with it. We have family and friends who are all safe and happy in their own lives. More than all that, we have each other. And with any luck, all this will be true when we are celebrating the fiftieth birthdays of our kids. I don’t know about you, but I am so excited for the future. I look forward to watching our grandkids growing up and becoming adults, the way we did with Gus and JR. Hopefully, they’ll feel free to come to us whenever they need to, just as their parents did. But, as much as I look forward to the future, I don’t ever want to forget the past. Good times, bad times… all of it has led up to where we are now. I don’t regret a thing. But at this moment, what I want more than anything is to relive that very first time we met. It all started with that night.”

Justin stopped talking. He looked deep into Brian’s eyes. He saw their first night together growing in his husband’s memory. In a move that always made Justin’s heart flutter, Brian pushed his tongue in his cheek, at the same time displaying a mischievous grin that clearly revealed his feelings about that night. Brian knew exactly what to do next. 

He stood up and quickly removed his shirt. Reaching for the bottle of water Justin had given him, he began pouring a bit of the liquid over his head. Droplets fell over his face and down his chest. With an almost feral look, Brian then removed his shoes, followed by his pants and jockeys. He stood in front of Justin, still looking trim and fit, thanks to a regimen of diet and exercise he had been following his entire adult life. Justin’s breath caught. The decades fell away, and he again felt that thrill at seeing Brian in all his glory, just as he had that first night. The only difference between that night and this was that he felt none of the apprehension or nervousness he had so long ago. He knew what was coming and welcomed it with every fiber of his being. 

Justin approached Brian slowly. Justin also removed his shirt, one which was a lot more fashionable than the one he wore on that historic night. They were now face to face. Brian slowly began kissing Justin, his tongue then traveling from his cheek to the nape of his neck. Justin’s breath quickened, as he felt Brian reach down for his pants, unsnapping and unzipping them. Justin stood stock still as Brian lowered his pants, bringing his jockeys down with them. Justin lifted each leg one at a time so that Brian could pull the pants away, tossing them to the side to join with Brian’s clothes. The two lovers stood an inch apart, their manhoods starting to touch as each grew larger, quickly standing at attention as passion built. More kisses followed, each one growing deeper, causing their bodies to flush with anticipation. 

Hands began moving with purpose, as both men explored well-known spots that would add to the inflammation of their desires. With none of the fears that Justin had felt on that first night, he worked his magic on Brian with the same confidence Brian had always had. Just as the couple began to reach a breaking point, they stepped away. Years of lovemaking had taught them when to advance and when to retreat, enhancing the time their pleasure would last. They now settled down on the bed, Justin laying on his back with his legs spread. Brian took his place between Justin’s legs, leaning down to place kiss after kiss on welcoming lips and quivering flesh. Brian lifted Justin’s legs and placed them on his shoulders so that he could proceed to rim his lover, in a way that always drove Justin mad with desire. Sounds of passion began to fill the room.

Much too soon, their desire to become one became urgent, and they could no longer prolong the pleasure they were giving to each other. Justin reached over to the side table where a tube of lube waited (they were always prepared). Brian sat back so that Justin could slather his manhood with the lube. They had long since stopped using condoms, once they no longer felt the need to add other men to their lovemaking. With Brian prepared, Justin took a deep breath and waited. With all the love and tenderness he felt for his husband, Brian took possession of Justin’s body again. With practiced strokes, accompanied by more deep kisses, Brian brought them both to the point of no return. Almost simultaneously, the lovers exploded in mutual ecstasy. Amazingly, it felt just as good as it had all those years ago. The passion they felt for each other had not waned one tiny bit.

Shortly after, they had cleaned up and returned to their bed. They lay together side by side, their hands clasped between them. They felt their bodies slowly relaxing, coming down from the incredible high they had given each other once again. In the morning, they would join their family and friends on the trip back home. Life would continue at its normal pace, but this special time together would be with them all forever. For Brian and Justin, they felt there was no limit for what the future would hold. No matter what it was like, they knew that they would be together throughout whatever time they had left on this earth. Just as they knew their kids and grandkids would be the best part of that life. Almost twenty years ago, they had fearfully taken on the task of raising two kids, who were in desperate need of love and a safe home, after losing their mothers in a tragic accident. What they had originally thought would be double the trouble in their lives had turned out to be double the joy. They would never regret their decision to become parents to Gus and JR. They would never regret their decision to become husbands to one another. They would never regret anything that had happened over the years. It all had led up to this… a life worth living.

The End


End file.
